Corações Indômitos
by Nymph Nif
Summary: Quando minha mão envolveu o pomo, percebi o quanto as coisas tinham mudado. Este poderia ser um ano comum, mas não, nós, os grifinórios desta baderna, assim, por uma obra do destino, tivemos que fazer deste o NOSSO ano...
1. Prólogo

**Trata-se de uma fic que eu comecei a bolar há uns 3-4 anos, mas, devido a obras do destino, acabei escrevendo só uns 4 capítulos... Só agora resolvi postar e voltar a escrever. Trata-se do sétimo ano de Lilian e Tiago, Pettigrew não faz parte dos marotos, Rachel Leans é criação minha e eu não quis relatar nada a respeito de monitoria, nessa fic, fica pra próxima...**

**Eu fiz uma capa no Photoshop para esta fic, então, se quiserem ver, o link está no final no meu profile._  
_**

* * *

**_-Prólogo-_**

O vento balançava meus cabelos, seu zumbido era tudo o que eu ouvia. Sabe, sempre que eu subia na vassoura era uma sensação única, um momento único. A gente se sente livre... bom, pelo menos eu me sinto.

Ah, e antes que eu me empolgue, paro de filosofar aqui. É porque, enquanto fico viajando, há uma partida de quadribol em andamento e, se vocês ainda não notaram, eu estou bem no meio dela.

Agora, você pode estar se perguntando, por que raios então eu estou enrolando? Simples, ainda **não** achei o pomo. É, isso é um milagre, mas não esquentem, comigo não tem erro, é uma questão de segundos.

Eu diria que estou dando uma trégua para o adversário. Claro, a partida acabou de começar, mas não teria a menor graça capturar o pomo logo... é mais engraçado ver o Diggory se matar atrás dele e me ver capturando-o debaixo de seu nariz. As saudações dos grifinórios também são mais calorosas, tenho que valorizar, né?

Além disso, deixo para quebrar o recorde mundial outro dia, caso vire profissional, afinal, a captura do pomo em cima da Lufa-Lufa na copa das casas não me daria fama... seria melhor se fosse contra a Sonserina... ah, sim, **isso **seria demais! Pena que não terei mais essa chance...

E, cara, falando assim eu pareço... bem, não vamos entrar em detalhes...

-Wow!

Sinceramente, aquilo me assustou. Um objeto esférico passou em alta velocidade por mim e, se não fosse minhas altas capacidades de esquiva, seria uma pessoa a menos em Hogwarts. Mas, ei, não era um balaço! Era o pomo!

E, Merlin, como o Diggory era cego! Ele demorou um século pra notar aquilo... mas agora ele tinha notado, o que significava: voe!

Eu nem sabia mais aonde os jogadores estavam. Assim que parti em velocidade em direção ao pomo, desliguei-me do mundo à fora... graças a Merlin que temos uma excelente dupla de batedores, meus guardiões reais, sabem como é... assim não preciso me preocupar com nada... exceto, é claro, com uma certa bolinha dourada com tamanho de noz...

Não foi difícil. Foram mais 150 pontos para a Grifinória, acho que ganhamos, espero não ter feito besteira... é, acho que ganhamos, não seríamos tão ruins a ponto de... esquece, melhor não dizer nada.

Foi engraçado... quando minha mão envolveu o pomo, percebi o quanto as coisas tinham mudado... eu realmente mudei muito. Há um ano atrás, eu não teria pensado/falado/feito coisas da maneira como pensei/falei/fiz este ano. E eu não falo só em termos de quadribol... Este poderia ser um ano comum, mas não, nós, os grifinórios desta baderna, assim, por uma obra do destino, _tivemos _que fazer deste ano o **nosso **ano...

* * *

**Alguma idéia de quem narra a história? huahauhauhuahuahau eu sei, eu sei, tá na cara, mas é que eu adoro prólogos.**


	2. Sobre Homens e Trasgos

**Agora a história de fato começa. Sei que Amos Diggory não é dessa época... se não me engano, Cedrico já estaria quase nascendo, no tempo desta fic. No entanto, achei interessante colocar um nome conhecido a mais... não faz mal, né? xD No mais, perceberão que a fic começa com uma narrativa mais descontraída, abobalhada, evoluindo com a passagem dos capítulos. Isso é porque a narradora melhora seu modo de ver as coisas e a escritora (no caso, eu) ficou 3~4 anos mais velha, em não sei qual intervalo ae huahauhuahuaa  


* * *

**

**_-Sobre Homens e Trasgos-_**

Certo, eu caí da cama. Quando se está no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, aturando todos os dias mais e mais notícias sobre a excentricidade do titio Voldie – que a cada morte do povo parece cada vez menos bonito -, cair da cama pode parecer um ato banal. Mas, com uma Rachel se matando de rir ao lado, mais uma Alice que tenta ajudar mas só atrapalha, mais uma Marlene que xinga por você ter atrapalhado o sono dela, resulta em desespero total, pode ter certeza.

E isso não é tudo, o pior ainda está por vir. Você perde preciosos minutos – segundos, no caso de Rachel, horas, no caso de Alice – de sua vida se arrumando em frente ao espelho para descer alegremente para o salão comunal, crente de que você terá um dia deslumbrantemente normal... mas não, você encontra uma reunião machista em volta da lareira, com os dois garotos mais lindos e idiotas de Hogwarts exibindo suas novíssimas Nimbus 1500 para os amigos...

-Eu realmente não acreditei, quando elas chegaram, juro... Mal foram lançadas e já eram um sonho! Nem sei o que dizer para seus pais – falou o mais alto, com cabelos negros e belos olhos azul-acinzentados que, no momento, reluziam perante às novas vassouras. Esse era Sirius Black, como todo o público feminino de Hogwarts bem sabe.

-Você é da família, Pads! Quero ver quem pára a gente agora! – e esse outro ser aí, de cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanhos, era Tiago Potter, o ex-idiota-mor da escola, também com uma das vassouras novas na mão.

Tá, devo admitir que, desde o ano passado, Tiago e Sirius melhoraram muito... Já não parecem atormentar tanto o Severus, "pararam" de querer chamar a atenção todo o tempo e Potter já não me enche taaaanto o saco. O quinto ano sim fora o cúmulo, mas, desde então, os trasgos foram se tornando gente e, desde que pisamos no castelo depois das férias, tenho tentado entendê-los, até conversar... mas não é algo muito fácil, sabe... às vezes, em momentos como este, eles mostram que ainda têm muuuito a melhorar...

O que eles fizeram de mais? Bom, voltemos a ouvir a conversa...

-... perdemos muitos bons jogadores este ano... precisamos começar os testes logo, ainda falta um batedor e, hmm... o principal... – Tiago amarrou a cara - ... um apanhador.

Juro que vi o rosto de Remus Lupin surgir de trás de um livro, erguendo uma sobrancelha...

-Se é tão importante assim, Pontas, por que você não vira apanhador?

Potter como apanhador? Essa é boa. O aumento em sua popularidade, se é que possível, faria com que seu ego se elevasse e o trasgo do quinto ano renascesse; não, obrigada, ficamos felizes com um tampinha qualquer do terceiro ano.

-Bom, de fato eu já joguei improvisado de apanhador... mas não é algo que eu realmente goste, sabe? Prefiro ficar com minha goles mesmo.

-Que comecem logo os testes, então! – Sirius sorriu, ainda contemplando a vassoura que recebera.

-Já viram as garotas do quarto ano? Parecem ter talento para achar coisas... – Um dos primeiro-anistas presentes pronunciou-se.

-Acho que nós – Tiago começou – procuramos apanhador, não platéia. Ache uma garota com capacidade de ser apanhadora do nosso time e você será um marco na história dos bruxos. – eles riram.

Aquilo me irritou, _mesmo_. Quando eu disse que eles ainda tinham muito a melhorar, não estava brincando...

-Por quê, Potter? Por que _você _não é bom o suficiente para ser apanhador?

Ficaram todos quietos ao notarem minha nobre presença. Aposto que tinham medo de serem superados por garotas, não é possível.

-Podemos jogar quadribol sim, se querem saber, melhor que vocês.

-Eu estava brincando, Lily...

- Já viram apanhador mais ágil que uma garota? Somos melhores, Potter, muito melhores! Melhores que trasgosmachistasegocêntricospreconceituososeburros--

Ele riu, impedindo que minhas palavras fossem ouvidas, humpf.

- Eu disse que estava _brincando_, Lily, já ouviu falar em ironia?

-É _Evans_, Potter! Procure estudar mais a "história dos bruxos" e verá que mulheres --

-O que você tem na cabeça, _Lily_? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu estava --

-Semana que vem, no próximo teste, podem esperar, terão uma apanhadora! Ah, e se não se importam...

Raptei as duas Cleansweep jogadas por ali, desprezadas por aqueles dois trasgos iludidos com as novas Nimbus...

Um apanhador e um batedor, era isso que queriam? Pois é o que teriam. Assim que Marlene e Rachel desceram, eu as puxei para fora dali, guardando as vassouras.

Ótimo, foi a idéia mais louca que eu pude ter. Onde eu arranjaria jogadoras? Onde arranjaria uma apanhadora melhor do que eles?

-Que deu em você, Lils? Pra que as vassouras?

-Simples, Rachel, quadribol.

No meio do caminho para o salão principal, Rachel não pareceu acreditar em mim. Diferente dela, Marlene, que estava uns três metros a nossa frente, parou imediatamente, encarando-me com uma cara, no mínimo, assustadora.

-Não me inclua nisso, ouviu?

-Ah, sem essa, Lene... pensa bem, você pode acertar todos os sonserinos com balaços... ou senão ser goleira e salvar o time... ou fazer vários gols só pra ver a cara deles... ou--

-Tá, já chega, você não me convenceu.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo que atraísse Marlene, Rachel me interrompeu.

-E posso saber o que causou esta mudança repentina, senhorita? Aonde foi parar a pessoa que vivia me dizendo que quadribol era coisa de "moleques idiotas"?

-O machismo huma--, digo, dos trasgos.

Ela revirou os olhos. Aquilo era definitivamente irritante.

-Marotos, sei... Pelo menos assim você me entenderá, Lils, quadribol é mais divertido do que parece.

De nós três, Rachel era a mais "traíra", jogava como artilheira desde o terceiro ano e sempre fora muito respeitada pelo time... Além disso, assim como Potter e Sirius, ela era uma das melhores alunas de Transfiguração que Hogwarts tivera nos últimos anos... única matéria em que eu e Remus não éramos os melhores da turma... No geral, os professores estavam surpresos com o desempenho extraordinário dos grifinórios do nosso ano, mas isso não vem ao caso... voltando à Rachel Leans, ela sempre falara com aqueles tragos, resolvera acreditar no que Remus sempre dissera e, desde o final do ano passado, têm repetido suas palavras: "eles são grandes amigos, acredite, melhores do que parecem".

Ahn, agora, voltando à realidade...

-Lene?

-Já disse, não conte comigo.

Marlene conseguia ser uma pessoa muito preguiçosa quando queria... talvez ela até se saísse bem em uma vassoura, mas até convencê-la...

O pior é que eu prometi ao Potter que lhe traria uma apanhadora de talento... **isso** seria difícil. Nos últimos anos, não tivemos tanta sorte. Apesar da Grifinória "ter" um excelente time, não tivemos um grande apanhador desde que o Weasley saiu de Hogwarts... e, pode apostar, isso já faz um booooooooom tempo.

Ao que me lembro, Amos Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa, tem sido o melhor nesta posição desde que chegamos, mas claro, nada que dois balaços não resolvam... eu diria que metade das garotas ficaria a partida inteira prestando mais atenção nele do que no jogo... _esse_ era mais um problema... arranjar uma apanhadora para a Grifinória seria... complexo.

-Ótimo, Lily, já teve o que queria, agora—

-Calma, Lene, precisamos de uma apanhadora.

- Esquece isso.. e nem tente convencer a Alice. - Marlene falou, voltando a andar. Nós a seguimos.

Lembram quando eu disse que cair da cama não era tão banal quanto parecia, aqui em Hogwarts? Pois é, parece que também é sinal de mal agouro...

Em dias normais, nós três nos sentaríamos sem pressa, lanchando com calma, observando os rapazes lindos das outras mesas e pensando qual deles seria nosso príncipe encantado. Mas hoje, como **não** era um dia normal, nós lanchamos com pressa, observando as _garotas_ da Grifinória, pensando qual seria nossa salvação.

Aquilo era entediante e eu não me sentia bem... confesso que prefiro observar os rapazes.

-Olhem a Sarah Hall, não acham que ela daria uma ótima apanhadora?

É nessas horas que eu tenho a plena certeza de que Rachel pode ser mais maluca que eu.

-Do sexto ano?

-É, ela tem mãos grandes, parece atenta também.

-Não, num viaja... muito lenta para quadribol.

-Eu estava brincando, Lils – ela riu.

-Dá pra vocês pararem com "eu estava brincando"!?!

-Que? Por que "vocês" e por que o stress? – tanto Rachel quanto Marlene pareceram surpresas com meu repentino surto, eu apenas olhei para longe. Percebendo que eu não iria responder, Rachel prosseguiu – Hmm, Clarie Davis?

-Fresca demais, um balaço e ela morre.

-Que tal... Alison Neely?

-Rachel, não pira, aquela garota fica com náuseas só de atravessar as escadas móveis, imagina se ficasse voando por aí!

É nessa hora que, assim, do nada, Marlene começa a rir.

-Lily, você fala como se soubesse tudo de quadribol.

Eu passei a rir ao lado dela, e Rachel fez o mesmo. Realmente, eu falava como se entendesse de alguma coisa... quem imaginaria que Lilian Evans perderia um dia inteiro discutindo sobre quadribol?

-Ei, esperem aí... segundo o tampinha lá, as do quarto ano parecem jogar bem.

-E você dá ouvidos a ele, Lily?

-Sei lá, Lene, não custa tentar... alguma idéia melhor?

Marlene foi a primeira a se levantar da mesa, dando de ombros.

-Não sei por que tanta obsessão, você num precisa de um time inteiro para provar alguma coisa... precisa?

-Na verdade, não. Eu só disse ao Potter que levaria uma apanhadora... Rachel?

-Sem essa, Lils, tenho mais do que fazer do que passar uma partida inteira atrás de uma bolinha dourada com asinhas... estou bem como artilheira, obrigada.

-É por isso que eu te amo, Leans...

Parece que voltei à estaca zero, nenhum progresso por hoje... bom, ainda tenho o resto do dia... quadribol, quem diria?

-Ok, para a aula de poções então, amores da minha vida! – levantei-me também, desanimada. Agora seria aturar o puxa-saco do Slughorn e tentar esquecer o Pott... quadribol.

-Lily, Lily... – Rachel também se levantou – nós já temos uma apanhadora.

-Então você decidiu mudar por mim? Eu sabia! Valeu, Rachel, eu sempre disse que—

-Não, eu não.

-Então quem?

-Você.

-**O QUÊ!

* * *

****Hmm... Alguém? Reviews fazem bem para a saúde, sabiam?**


	3. O Grande Teste

**_Pra quem ainda não viu, recentemente fiz uma capa para esta fic. O link e a descrição estão no final de meu profile.  


* * *

-O Grande Teste-_**

Sabe, quando eu digo que a Rachel pode se tornar uma pessoa insuportável, é pouco. Implicância é seu ponto forte, pode ter certeza. A minha sorte é que eu acho que ela ainda não se tornou a super-amiguinha daqueles idiotas... é, **acho**.

Pra falar a verdade, o Remus anda meio a fim dela desde o final do ano passado... andou indo à biblioteca para estudar Transfiguração com ela (sim, por incrível que pareça, a Rachel vivia indo à biblioteca, para pegar livros de Transfiguração)... foi a alguns treinos de quadribol, sendo que antes ele só assistia os jogos... mas, se for depender dele, esquece. O problema é se _ela_ começar a gostar dele... Por que problema? Pois bem, Rachel namorando Remus significa proximidade com seus iguais, o que implica numa maior implicância dela em cima de mim... seria Rachel falando de Sirius por ali, reclamando do Pettigrew ali, me trocando pelo Remus... e o pior: falando do Potter.

O quê, você não acha isso ruim? Acontece que o problema não é falar, porque eu pouco ligo praquele trasgo lá... é que ela vai ficar me enchendo saco o dia inteiro, e, pode apostar, vai se aliar a _**ele**_**. **

Para provar que os neurônios daquela garota estão começando a mudar, esta foi a primeira bomba...

_**Eu como apanhadora?**_

Faltavam dois dias para os testes... Rachel não me deixou em paz depois daquela idéia _brilhante_, aquele bando de machistas também não deixava escapar uma e eu já estava morrendo de tédio com a falta de acontecimentos.

Era sempre a mesma coisa...

- Vai se render às aulas de quadribol, meu lírio?

-_Seu_ lírio o escambau! E quem disse que eu vou jogar?

-Hmm, deixe-me ver... Rachel Leans? – Sirius entrou na conversa.

-Quieto, Sirius, a conversa ainda não chegou no canil.

Eu não disse que era sempre a mesma porcaria? Potter ficou o tempo todo fazendo "brincadeirinhas" sobre mulheres e quadribol, Sirius não parou de nos desafiar e dizer que Marlene estava com medo e Remus passou a fingir que nada estava acontecendo... em resumo, total regressão dos seres que quase se tornaram pessoas.

Assim os dias passaram "radiantemente"... e chegou o maldito teste.

-Ok, então... – Potter começou a lançar seu ar de arrogância.

Mais adiante estava Cyrus, nosso novo goleiro, quinto ano.

-Pode descansar, Rachel... Padfoot, sua vez de me ajudar. Teste de batedor.

Sirius esfregou as mãos.

-Quem será minha nova dupla? Ainda com medo, Lenizinha?

Marlene bufou. Só o Sirius mesmo pra tirar ela do sério...

Foram vários testes, mas, quando o sujeito não perdia o braço por pouco, o Potter era quase morto... nenhum batedor que prestasse para defender e, com Sirius mandando os balaços do outro lado, Potter já havia cansado de ser acertado.

-Qual é, cadê a competência feminina que você disse, hein Lily? - Sirius começou, mas, antes que eu me pronunciasse, Marlene catou a vassoura ali do lado e saiu voando pelo campo.

-Então, Black, vamos logo com isso, você vai ver a competência feminina em pessoa.

-Haha, estou esperando.

E, apesar das tentativas de Sirius, Marlene estava em um dia inspirado, conseguia salvar Potter e ainda rebater no local demarcado. Não me pergunte como ela conseguiu isso... pra quem num queria jogar, eu diria que foi um grande avanço... Eu diria que tudo isso era porque Sirius a atormentara a semana inteira...

Depois de uma atuação espetacular dela, Sirius abriu um largo sorriso, como se tivesse feliz e orgulhoso com o que acabara de ver... estranhei, mas foi outro sorriso, o de Potter, que me incomodou...

-Então, Lily, cadê a apanhadora que me prometeu?

-Você sabe que está na sua frente, Potter.

Ele riu freneticamente.

-Você? Desde quando joga quadribol? Você não disse que Rachel estava maluca?

Eu dei uma de Marlene da vida e subi na Cleansweep que me apossei na semana passada. Confesso de que não era meu primeiro vôo, mas demorei a me equilibrar naquela coisa.

Relutante, Potter soltou o pomo, berrando lá de baixo.

-Vamos ver o que pode fazer!

Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas **aconteceu**. Fiquei em estado de alerta e senti um vento passando por minha orelha. De alguma forma, eu **sabia** que era o pomo. Por instinto, virei cento e oitenta graus e voei como nunca... Era uma sensação maravilhosa, espetacular, de um jeito que eu jamais esperaria...

Sim, ele estava lá. Com mais algum tempo de perseguição, levei minha mão como uma alavanca, certa da captura. Como eu sou meio vesga, errei o pomo e pude ouvir os garotos se matando de rir, lá embaixo.

Momentos depois, no entanto, eles se calaram: o pomo tinha entrado pela manga das minhas vestes.

Quando desci da vassoura, Potter parecia tão satisfeito quando Sirius ficara anteriormente... eu realmente fiquei sem entender.

-Muito bom, Lily! Lindo Passe de Plumpton! – Ele moveu-se para me cumprimentar, mas eu passei reto e, só então, virei-me para ele.

-Há, não tente se passar pelo vitorioso, Potter, você bem que engoliu o que disse.

Ele e Sirius riram bastante desta vez, mais do que antes... Marlene pareceu irritada. Foi só quando notei que Rachel e Remus também riam que minha curiosidade cresceu o suficiente para deixar que a raiva desse lugar à compreensão.

-Ah, Lily.. – começou Potter, ainda alegre, sorrindo - Será que você não percebe? Nós amadurecemos, mas você continua nos tratando como crianças... Eu _estava _brincando, realmente estava, naquele dia, mas você não pareceu acreditar.

-Achamos que você duas – Sirius falou para mim e apontou Marlene com a cabeça – nunca acreditariam nisso. Resolvi então encher o saco, provocar, ver o que fariam, e Pontas gostou da idéia, pois sabíamos que, por orgulho, fariam de tudo para arranjar jogadoras, e sabíamos que conseguiriam.

-E conseguiram, não? Melhor que isso, descobriram mais uma coisa em que são boas e provaram para si mesmas que têm dom para quadribol, que isso é divertido. Deixe de ser cabeça-dura, Lily, e acredite que nós crescemos e eu estava _brincando_.

-Se ainda assim não acreditarem, o Aluado está ali, e ele aprovou o plano, então achamos que daria certo.

-Eles fizeram com a melhor das intenções, Lily, mas eu não... - Remus fora interrompido.

-Viram, o Aluado confirmou! – Sirius então forçou uma feição exagerada de "estou esperando uma reação" e eu não pude deixar de rir.

Alguns segundos eternos de silêncio se passaram. Enquanto isso, eu revirava minha mente e percebia que, sim, taaaalvez eu tivesse entendido tudo errado... Marlene estava imóvel, com os olhos arregalados. Rachel abafava um riso e eu senti que ela tinha conhecido o plano antes de mim.

-Vamos, falem alguma coisa – disse Sirius, impaciente – Se querem saber, são ótimas, na vassoura. Agora poderemos vencer a Copa... – ele foi diminuindo o tom da voz à medida que Marlene se recompunha e desenvolvia uma cara completamente enraivecida... de dar medo, sério.

-SIRIUS BLACK TERCEIRO, QUER DIZER ENTÃO QUE VOCÊ ME INFERNIZOU A SEMANA INTEIRA SÓ PRA COMPLETAR O TIME!?! – Marlene apossou-se novamente do bastão que utilizara e saiu correndo como eu nunca vira atrás de Sirius, que fugiu, implorando perdão e dizendo que também estava brincando, como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Os dois morenos ficaram brincando de cachorro e gato, sendo, dessa vez, Sirius o gato... bom, ele sempre é, só que geralmente também é cachorro, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer... ah, vocês entenderam, Sirius estava fugindo.

Notei que Tiago havia se aproximado.

-Por que eles não sacam varinhas de uma vez? – perguntei, divertindo-me com a cena.

-Talvez gostem de mais ação... – Tiago deu de ombros. Quando um silêncio ameaçou chegar, ele virou-se para mim - Você me perdoa?

-Por me irritar essa semana? Claro, já aturei seis anos mesmo... – ele soltou um riso curto -_Você _me perdoa?

-Você sabe que sim... mas, trasgo egocêntrico? Não tinha algo melhor pra me xingar não? – ele fez careta.

-Ah, foi um momento de raiva...

-E ela passou? – ele deu um passo pra frente, podendo agora falar ainda mais baixo, que eu ouviria.

Ele estava olhando fundo em meus olhos. Naturalmente, eu também estava olhando nos dele. Seus olhos eram um mesclado de castanho, verde e âmbar, como eu nunca tinha reparado... Aproveitando-se da minha distração momentânea, ele deu mais um passo para frente. Quando me dei conta disso, já não lembrava mais o que ele tinha perguntado...

-AI! – uma pancada forte ecoou no campo e, no susto, eu e Tiago nos viramos, a ponto de vermos Sirius apanhar mais umas cinco vezes, intercaladas com reclamações e xingamentos de Marlene. Fomos salvar o coitado.


	4. Mentes e Corações

_-**Mentes e Corações-**_

No momento em que conseguimos evitar um homicídio, Tiago levou Sirius para um lado e eu comecei a andar com Marlene para o outro, rumo ao castelo.

-Caramba, Lene, eu sabia que, quando você pegasse Sirius Black, seria difícil separá-los, mas não sabia que seria tanto.

-Há-há-há, muito engraçado, Evans.

Embora a fúria tivesse sumido dos olhos de Marlene, eu fiquei feliz por ela não estar mais com o bastão em mãos, naquele momento.

-Eu ainda mato o Black...

-Não duvido, mas manera, viu? Do contrário, uma legião de meninas viria correr por vingança.

Ela revirou os olhos. Por que minhas amigas tinham essa irritante mania? Por falar em amigas...

-Cadê a Rachel? – falamos ao mesmo tempo, trocando olhares instantaneamente.

-Ué, Lily, você não estava com ela? Digo, enquanto eu tentava matar o Black?

-É, bem... – o que eu poderia dizer? Que estava conversando com Tiago Potter e me distraí? Isso _nunca_ pareceria verdade... e era algo muito tosco para ser admitido.

-Lily? O que você andou aprontando? – ela tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Percebi que não conseguiria adiar a resposta por muito tempo... até porque eu mentia muito mal.

-Ah, Lene, sabe... foi uma cena muito engraçada essa brincadeira de cachorro e gato.

-Faça-me um favor e pare de enrolar. – Lene cruzara os braços.

-Acontece que, enquanto eu e Tiago nos divertíamos com a cena, não prestamos muita atenção em Rachel...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Perae, você disse "eu e Tiago"? Desde quando "eu e Tiago" existe e desde quando você o chama de Tiago?

- Ah, pára com isso, Lene... você sabe que, desde que soubemos o que Tiago e Sirius fazem pelo Remus, passamos a ter mais consideração por eles.

Lene não parecia 100% convencida, mas resolveu mudar de assunto. Sorte a minha, pois overdose de Tiago em assuntos era algo sempre muito irritante.

-Por falar em Remus, Lily... Ele também estava lá, não? E sumiu com a Rachel.

-Caramba! – Só então eu tinha me tocado, aqueles dois sumiram e eu os deixara sozinhos...

Instantaneamente, agarrei Marlene pela mão e saí em disparada.

-Cara, Lene, como eu pude deixar aqueles dois sozinhos?

-Lilian! – Ela parou bruscamente, com olhar reprovador – Não acredito que você desaprova o Remus! Quando descobrimos, você disse que não se importava!

-Marlene! Como se atreve!?! Eu _nunca_ iria pensar mal do Remus! É só que Rachel ficaria...

-"...falando de Tiago e Sirius o tempo todo", tá, entendi, foi mal. Mas você realmente acha que os dois..

-Não sei, Lene... Eles sempre se deram bem, mas, sei lá.. pelo menos o Remus parece a fim dela.

-É, foi o que suspeitei... – Marlene ficou com cara de idiota, pensativa. Uma cara que, no caso dela, era muito rara, diga-se de passagem. – Mas eu sempre pensei que você e Remus iriam acabar juntos, afinal, nerds se atraem, não?

Fuzilei-a com um olhar de soslaio. Mesmo se eu e Remus formássemos um belo casal, ele jamais ousaria se aproximar da garota por quem seu amigo supostamente tem uma atração... um amigo que ele sempre achara que perderia, no momento que descobrisse que era um lobisomen, mas que fizera justamente o oposto...

-Rachel parece a fim dele? – perguntei, com o rosto meio torto, duvidoso.

-Ah, fala sério, né! Remus é um santo e Rachel é o capeta, como poderiam se gostar?

-Caramba, Lene, não concordamos que ele gosta dela?

-Ah, verdade... – e voltamos a andar, enquanto ela murmurava pequenos pensamentos que eu não entendi. – Vai ver ele se sente feliz por ela saber e compreender seu segredo, dar apoio e talz...

-Ô, mente podre, hein? Que coisa horrível de se pensar, Lene... está insinuando que ele só "pensa que gosta", mas na verdade não gosta? Grande amiga, você... – dei um tapa na nuca da criatura.

-Malz ae, não falei por mal. É só que eu não vejo muitas coisas em comum entre os dois... Ao contrário de você e Potter, que por qualquer coisa criticam o "senso errado de amizade".

Mostrei a língua para ela. Ficar me comparando com Tiago o tempo todo era judiação, ato muito comum de minhas "amigas".

Já era final de tarde e o castelo estava mais parado, quando o adentramos. Os alunos se aglomeravam em pequenos grupos para conversar ou coisas do tipo, mas nenhum sinal do senhor Lupin.

-Wow, até que enfim – uma voz vinda de trás fez com que eu desse um pulo de susto e Marlene começasse a xingar.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, Rachel! Dá pra andar que nem gente, fazendo barulho?!? – perguntei, recuperando-me do susto. Ela deu de ombros. - Onde estava esse tempo todo?

-Procurando vocês, oras.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e percebi que Marlene havia feito o mesmo.

-Fugindo de nós, você quer dizer. Cadê o Lupin?

-Eu não estava fugindo, Lene... Remus foi dar uma de Lily e ajudar um aluno da Lufa-Lufa a estudar História da Magia... Como isso não é exatamente minha idéia de diversão, vim procurar minhas queridas amigas – Rachel abriu um largo sorriso forçado, exibindo os dentes.

-"Dar uma de Lily"... por que é que minha generosidade é sempre motivo de piada? E depois ainda reclamam, quando eu resolvo esquecer o mundo e ser mais "normal"... – resmunguei, mas elas não pareceram dar-me muita atenção. – Mas exatamente por quê você e Remus nos abandonaram mesmo?

-Bom, Lene estava correndo atrás de Sirius e você e Tiago estavam, hmm, finalmente conversando decentemente... ou quase isso. Sentimos que estávamos sobrando ali.

-Seeei... – eu e Lene falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Juntas, fomos até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, enchendo um pouco a Rachel, afinal, ela sempre fazia isso conosco. Era complicado, devo admitir, porque aquela grifinória era muito esquiva e atenta. Eu realmente fiquei me perguntando se ela ia bastante na biblioteca só pra ver o Remus ou se eles eram simples amigos... vai saber.

Alice estava no dormitório, tinha acabado de tomar banho pela segunda vez no dia... Também me perguntava se ela fazia isso só por namorar o Frank... Merlin, o que há com esses casais hogwartianos?

Lene foi a mais rápida – mais forte, eu deveria dizer – e apossou-se do banheiro assim que Alice saiu. Pois é, quadribol tornava o banheiro feminino ainda mais disputado... pensei que não fosse possível.

-Nossa, vocês realmente foram fazer o teste? Nem me contaram como foi...

-Conseguimos, Alice, conseguimos – foi tudo o que consegui dizer, esparramando-me no tapete central do quarto.

-Precisava ver, Lice, como essas duas jogaram bem... e só por causa dos respectivos "trasgos" – Rachel fez aspas com os dedos das duas mãos, ao dizer a última palavra. Alice riu e eu fiz careta. – A cena da Lene correndo atrás de Sirius é imperdível, _im-per-dí-vel_.

-Então por que você perdeu mesmo, Rachel?

-Eu não _perdi_, Lils, apenas não precisei vê-la inteira.

Eu fui me manifestar, mas notei que os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e fechei minha boca imediatamente.

-Contem-me exatamente o que aconteceu.

E contamos, para a felicidade da criança. Resumidamente, óbvio... não por causa da Alice, que queria ouvir, mas por causa da outra criatura presente, que estava me ajudando a contar o ocorrido. Detalhes em excesso não fazem bem para a mente fértil da Leans...

Quando começaram a falar sobre "eu e Tiago", cismando que eu havia agido diferente, tratei de expulsar Lene do banheiro e tomar meu posto.

Depois de mim, foi a vez de Rachel e, silenciosamente, eu, Alice e Marlene discutimos sobre "o que Rachel e Remus foram fazer e o que havia entre os dois". Lene disse que eles não tinham nada a ver, mas que ainda precisava reparar mais para dizer algo. Eu defendi a idéia de que alguma coisa eles tinham, sabe-se lá o que, mas eu deixei claro que preferia eles apenas como amigos... vocês sabem por que. Alice cismou que eles formavam um belo casal e que se gostavam... Nosso momento filosófico, no entanto, foi excessivamente longo, Rachel saiu do banho antes que Alice se explicasse de forma convincente.

Na janta, nada muito relevante aconteceu. Frank veio jantar conosco e ficamos apenas jogando conversa fora. Tiago, Sirius e Remus estavam mais longe, na mesa, conversando baixo, aparentemente. Quando nos levantamos da mesa, notei que eles já não estavam mais lá.

Ao adentrarmos a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Sirius estava encostado na parede, cantando uma menina do quarto ano, Tiago e Remus brincavam de Snap Explosivo e alguns alunos mais novos comiam Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, fazendo caretas. Não haviam muitos alunos presentes, na verdade, a maioria provavelmente estava nos dormitórios ou aproveitando a última hora permitida para se passear pelo castelo.

Ouvi Marlene resmungar algo e mudar seu campo de visão, ao avisar Sirius com a fulana lá.

-Olha o ciúmes... – Rachel murmurou apenas para mim, e nós rimos baixo. Rachel sempre cismava que qualquer coisa era ciúme, mesmo que Marlene sempre dissesse que repudiava "o Black"... ainda sim, era uma hipótese engraçada, desde que não usada contra mim.

Nós três - visto que Alice estava em sabe-se lá onde com Frank – sentamos ao lado de Tiago e Remus, esperando uma próxima vez para jogarmos. Estávamos nas poltronas em frente à lareira, enquanto os rapazes estavam no chão. Cavalheirismo? Vai saber, talvez Tiago Potter tenha aprendido algo em tantos anos convivendo com Remus.

Alice chegou e, por um bom tempo, fomos revezando a jogatina de quatro em quatro pessoas, pois o jogo havia mudado, até que Sirius veio se juntar a nós. Senti que Lene estava com a varinha preparada, mas procurei não pensar muito na possibilidade. Nesse momento, Alice foi para uma mesa mais ao longe, da sala, alegando ter que fazer uns deveres atrasados.

Quando eu e Tiago ficamos de fora, nos entreolhamos, sentando no sofá. Tive a certeza de que ele pensou o mesmo que eu: sobramos.

-Xadrez? – sugeriu ele.

Dei de ombros, caçando uma mesa e começando a arrumar o tabuleiro. Precisávamos de algo para ocupar o tempo, não?

Enquanto tentava abster meu pensamentos daquela Sala Comunal, Tiago parecia mais concentrado no jogo. Pelo jeito, a "ocupação de tempo" tinha sido muito mais efetiva para ele do que para mim.

Após algum tempo de silêncio, ouvi Marlene discutindo com Sirius, novamente. Aqueles dois não davam trégua...

- Acabarão ou em funeral ou em matrimônio – afirmei, enquanto movia meu peão. – O que há entre eles, afinal?

-Faço-lhe a mesma pergunta – ele se manifestou, rindo, enquanto movia sua torre com a varinha. – Como Marlene vê o Pads?

-Ela o odeia – fiz careta, ordenando meu cavalo a entrar em ação.

-Da mesma forma que você me odeia? – ele não olhou para mim... ao invés disso, continuou entretido com o tabuleiro.

-Da mesma forma que odiava.

-Hmm, parece bastante – ainda sem me encarar, Tiago moveu o bispo, torcendo o rosto.

-E como Sirius a vê?

-Ele gosta dela... ou pelo menos é o que parece.

-Do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim? – ordenei meu cavalo destruir brutalmente o bispo de Tiago, na esperança de que ele começasse a me encarar.

-Do mesmo jeito que gostava – disse ele. Assustei-me quando sua torre reduziu meu cavalo a destroços... Só então ele me encarou, mas sem mudar sua posição, apenas levantando os olhos.

Algo além de meu cavalo havia se partido ali. _Gostava._ Isso significava que o sentimento fora embora? Mas, lá no campo de Quadribol, eu pensara que...

-Sua vez, Evans.

Foi como se Tiago tivesse pisado nos estilhaços de meu cavalo e os tacado na lareira... Evans? Desde quando ele me chamava de _Evans_?

Retornei meu olhos para o tabuleiro, mas os pensamentos não fluíam... Movimentei então a rainha, na esperança de que isso me oferecesse proteção.

Tiago imediatamente mandou a sua rainha tomar o lugar da minha.

-Cheque-mate – anunciou ele, com um sorriso fraco.

Com alguns feitiços simples, colocamos tudo no lugar, como estava antes. Alegando cansaço e sono, Tiago despediu-se e foi para o dormitório masculino. De fato, ser capitão e preparar testes de Quadribol deveria ser cansativo, mas não ocupei minha mente muito tempo com isso... Logo em seguida, também fui me deitar... mas não dormir.

"_Do mesmo jeito que gostava."_

_Gostava._

Aquilo doeu.

Por mais que eu não gostasse de Tiago, saber que ele havia desistido de um sentimento por mim me abalava... Eu não sabia explicar por que, exatamente. É normal surpreender-se quando se presume uma coisa e ela está errada... É normal incomodar-se com um amigo chamando-lhe pelo sobrenome... É normal sentir-se triste ao saber que um "gostar" acaba... Não é?

_Gostava._

Mesmo assim, doeu. De uma forma em que eu jamais cogitara a possibilidade.

Alguém entrara no quarto, mas eu continuei a fingir que estava dormindo. Estava com os olhos fechados, escondida embaixo do cobertor. A fala de Tiago ecoava em minha mente... uma fala repentina, fria, despreocupada.

_Gostava._

Seria uma fala fria ou triste, desanimada? Seria uma fala que remete a um passado bom ou a um erro? Teria ele simplesmente desistido de correr atrás de mim? Ou teria o sentimento acabado? E por que, Merlin, eu me preocupava tanto com aquilo?

"_Sua vez, Evans."_

Por que, Merlin, Tiago me chamara de Evans? Por que, depois de tantos anos insistindo em me contrariar, chamando-me de Lily? Seria em função da "falta de gostar" ou seria por respeito? Respeito que ele nunca tivera antes, mas que sempre lhe fora exigido...

O que diabos Tiago Potter era e o que diabos ele é? Eram dois Tiagos diferentes... um com o qual eu não me preocupava em entender, era muito mais fácil repudiar, achá-lo idiota... outro que eu tentava entender, mas entender é sempre mais difícil...

O que diabos Lilian Evans era e o que diabos é? Por Merlin... já me rendi ao Quadribol e perdi preciosos minutos de sono pensando em Tiago Potter!!!

Sabe o que eu mais queria naquele momento? Dormir.

* * *

**Haha, adoro escrever devaneios mentais. **

**Postei mais rápido do que gostaria porque minhas férias estão acabando... A partir de agora, as postagens dependerão mais da minha inspiração e tempo. Tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas não quero postar tudo loucamente e depois ficar meses desaparecida... prefiro ir com calma, dar tempo pra minha cabeça ter idéias, reler alguns pedaços e, claro, receber reviews.**

**Aliás, não sentem a tentação de apertar o botão simpático de review? Comentários podem me ajudar a ter alguma inspiração... mais comentários, mais inspiração, mais capítulos, é tudo uma reação em cadeia ;D  
**


	5. Balaços Também Matam

**_-Balaços Também Matam-_**

Acordei com Marlene xingando e se debatendo no ar, suspensa pelo _Levicorpus_ de Rachel. Alice já não estava mais no quarto, então supus que já era hora para bruxos normais acordarem. Isso, no entanto, não amenizou minha raiva.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! Será que dá pra vocês agirem como seres humanos ao menos uma vez na vida?!?

O barulho parou. Marlene ficou sem reação, em um primeiro momento, mas fez algum gesto silencioso, não prestei atenção, para que Rachel a soltasse.

-_Liberacorpus _– murmurou Rachel e Lene se espatifou na cama – Ela mereceu, acredite. Além disso, são quase nove horas, Lils, o café da manhã não será mais servido, daqui a pouco.

-Eu sei, Rachel.

-Cara, Lily, você está péssima – Marlene se recompunha enquanto eu me vestia com os trajes grifinórios de quadribol.

Sim, eu deveria estar realmente péssima pra Marlene ter se preocupado. Por culpa daquele maldito ser barbado que fica rindo, lá em cima, chamado Merlin, meu sono fora restrito e minha cabeça doía.

Arrumei-me de qualquer jeito, afinal, era só mais um maldito domingo com conversas infernais e pessoas ordinárias. Quem liga se Lilian Evans está toda simples e de cara fechada?

-Calada, Leans – ordenei, quando Rachel foi abrir a boca, na saída da Sala Comunal. Marlene não me encheu muito o saco, pois geralmente era ela quem acordava de mau humor e reclamava de tudo... Já essa daí... não seria fácil.

O lugar parecia mais vazio do que de costume. Não fiz questão de reparar em quem estava presente, mas pareciam pirralhos.

Eu sabia que minhas duas amigas estavam trocando olhares incessantes, enquanto nos sentávamos, mas fingi não notar. Também sabia que alguém conhecido havia passado por perto e elas, em algum gesto silencioso, tinham dado o alerta para manter distância e não perguntar.

A torta de carne de Marlene e o peixe defumado de Rachel me davam ânsia, naquele momento. Não consegui comer nada, embora elas tivessem insistido.

Sem muitas delongas, levantei-me, quando percebi que elas tinham terminado. Trombei com alguém que xingou, tropecei em algo no chão. Quando saí do castelo e o sol cobriu meu rosto, amaldiçoei Merlin. Era como se tudo desse errado, naquele maldito dia, enquanto Merlin descansava tranquilamente em seu trono, comendo creme de canário.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? – Era Rachel, pela voz. Fiz que não com a cabeça, enquanto íamos para o campo de quadribol.

As quatro casas receberam dois períodos para fazer testes de quadribol, considerando este fim de semana e o passado. Como a Grifinória havia concluído os testes na tarde do sábado, a manhã do domingo tinha sido destinada para um treino simples. Os lufanos utilizariam o campo à tarde e, como eu não havia acordado cedo, Tiago certamente brigaria conosco.

-Wow, finalmente as damas chegaram – Sirius estava com o sorriso típico em sua face.

-Eu disse que não era para acordar cedo hoje, Pads, ainda tínhamos coisas pra preparar, não? – Tiago apareceu. É, talvez ele tivesse avisado alguém... por isso Rachel não desceu correndo pro campo, não haveria o que fazer.

-É, tínhamos. Temos um jogo experimental hoje... ahn, desculpa, capitão – Sirius fez cara de sério e postura de soldado. Ele conseguira tirar meu primeiro meio-sorriso do dia.

-Bom, a verdade é que chamamos o time reserva e improvisamos mais alguns jogadores, para fazer um jogo leve. Cyrus jogará no time reserva, para enfrentar a artilharia e os batedores titulares... Achei um pomo razoável também, Lily, apenas para se acostumar... Hoje será bem tranqüilo... Vamos lá?

Então ele deu pra me chamar de Lily novamente? Sujeito estranho.

Marlene trouxera minha vassoura, uma vez que eu a tinha esquecido. Não reparei em como as outras pessoas reagiram, mas, com o início do jogo-treino, meu ânimo melhorou um pouco, pois voar trazia uma sensação realmente boa. Lá em cima, os problemas pareciam reduzidos, se é que eles existiam. Não sei explicar, só sei que já não estava mais tãaao mal, embora ainda estivesse um pouco.

Após certo tempo girando a cabeça para tentar achar o pomo, no entanto, comecei a ter náuseas. É, eu devia ter comido algo... mas não, a cabeça dura aqui insistira em voar de estômago vazio. Aliás, voar em alta velocidade não estava ajudando...

-Lily? – Tiago se aproximava – Você está bem? Parece meio pálida... acho melhor descansar um pouco.

Eu neguei, usando a cabeça.

-Estou bem, Tiago... só meio tonta de procurar o pomo... mas não preciso de descanso, obrigada.

Ele não pareceu convencido, mas voltou a seus afazeres.

Eu estava parada no meio do ar, apenas observando as pessoas jogarem... Tá, eu sei, eu era uma inútil... mas, o que eu poderia fazer, daquele jeito? Fiquei apenas notando como Rachel e Tiago eram excelentes como dupla, Remus devia ficar com ciúmes.... ah, esquece. Também notei que Sirius era bastante empolgado e parecia estar em todos os lugares para rebater balaços... Marlene era o caos jogando e, como se não bastasse, vivia berrando "BLACK, AQUELE ERA MEU!!", vai entender.

Quanto Tiago acertou um aro, senti uma leve pancada no braço esquerdo... leve, mas cortante. Sim, era o pomo. Sim, eu o vi. Sim, eu me virei. No exato momento em que me virei, vi Marlene errar um balaço e eu tive que jogar meu rosto pra trás para não morrer. Pois é, quadribol e Marlene juntos resultavam em _serial killer_.

Enquanto Lene parecia cair da vassoura, voltei meus olhos para o pomo... ele ainda estava lá por perto. Acelerei a vassoura. A bolinha estava próxima. Senti o vento de suas asas. Senti uma pancada. Forte. Doeu.

* * *

Minha cabeça latejava, doía, flamejava, zumbia, girava, explodia. Por que o sem vergonha do Merlin não me matava logo?

Abri os olhos, mas minha visão estava completamente embaçada e perdida, como se eu enxergasse que nem o... aliás, havia um homem sentado ao lado do local em que eu estava deitada... era um homem magro, de cabelos curtos... Tiago?

-Lily, você acordou. Como se sente? – não, a voz não era de Tiago. Quando meus olhos finalmente encontraram o foco, notei que era Remus.

-Mal... – minha voz saiu rouca, fraca, falhou no final. Minha garganta ardeu, irritada, eu senti que iria vomitar... não havia nada no meu estômago, no entanto, então era impossível. Percebendo meu estado, Remus tentou me acalmar, enquanto eu levava a mão à garganta.

-Calma, Lily, desculpa por ter feito você falar. Não, não fale de novo – apressou-se ele, ao ver que eu iria me manifestar novamente.

-Madame Pomfrey expulsou daqui todos relacionados a quadribol – era Alice, do outro lado da cama. Percebi que o cenário branco pertencia à Ala Hospitalar. – Sirius e Tiago começaram a discutir, Marlene entrou no meio e Rachel não conseguiu contê-los.

Nossa, Sirius e Tiago discutiram? Em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts, eu vira aqueles dois brigando menos vezes do que Pettigrew beijara uma menina.

-Eu fui assistir ao treino de quadribol, naquele dia...

"Naquele dia"... Quantos dias haviam se passado? E por acaso Remus queria me matar falando "naquele dia"? Pensar doía, então eu apenas ouvi.

-... quando Marlene caiu da vassoura, Sirius foi imediatamente resgatá-la, antes que caísse no chão. Nesse meio tempo, um dos batedores do outro time mirou um balaço em você e acertou bem em sua nuca. Descobrimos só depois que, com a pancada, você tinha praticamente engolido o pomo... Como foi algo muito rápido, as asas do pomo cortaram sua boca e parte da garganta. Madame Pomfrey curou os ferimentos internos e externos, além de lhe dar uma poção forte de sono e outra para não sonhar, evitando ao máximo as atividades cerebrais...

Demorei algum tempo para processar o que Remus dissera, mas parecia que Merlin realmente caçoava da minha vida.

-... ela não pôde fazer muito mais, no entanto, enquanto você dormia... Daqui a pouco ela vem com uma poção de Wiggenweld para recuperar as energias e amenizar a dor, mas nada substituirá um bom tempo de repouso, claro. Você ganhou dispensa das aulas pra isso.

-Precisava ver, Lily, o quanto as pessoas gostam de você – Alice riu. – Slughorn e vários alunos mais novos vieram pelo menos dar uma passada.

Aff, as pessoas estavam achando que eu tinha morrido...

-Precisava ver Tiago e Sirius – ela prosseguiu, ainda rindo. – Tiago brigou com Sirius por ele ter abandonado sua função, fazendo com que você levasse um balaço na cabeça. Já Sirius disse que Tiago estava sugerindo que ele deveria deixar Marlene cair de cabeça no chão de uma altura de dez metros... Tiago disse que qualquer outra pessoa presente com uma varinha, como o Remus, por exemplo, teria salvado ela enquanto ele estivesse fazendo seu dever, e assim foi.

Brigando por minha causa, demais. Antes que minha cabeça explodisse com a idéia bizarra, Madame Pomfrey chegou com sua figura austera e me deu a maldita poção verde, que matou minha língua e dissolveu minha garganta... A enfermeira-mor disse também que eu poderia receber visitas no final da tarde e que amanhã de manhã estaria liberada.

De fato, a dor e a tontura foram amenizadas, mas eu ainda sentia que precisava de mais algumas horas de descanso. Tentaram me dar mais uma poção do sono, mas eu neguei.

Quando Remus e Alice me abandonaram, fiquei cochilando e, tempos depois, acordei. Pela claridade, calculei que eram umas 15h. Meu corpo estava ainda meio fraco e minha cabeça ainda não estava em seu habitual quase perfeito funcionamento, mas a garganta já não doía mais.

Ouvi passos. Tiago viera apressado, seguido de Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Alice e Marlene.

-Nossa, Lily, não sabe como é bom ver você acordada – disse Tiago, sentando-se ao meu lado, onde antes Remus estivera. Algo em seu olhar parecia irradiar energia...

-Malz, Lily, prometo que nunca mais deixo você levar um balaço – Sirius cutucava a cabeça – Hmm, não na nuca, pelo menos.

Eu sorri, dentro das possibilidades. Sirius, de alguma forma, sempre deixava as conversas mais alegres, com seu jeito descontraído.

-Tente comer algo da próxima vez – foi tudo o que Marlene conseguiu dizer.

-Ou pelo menos deixe de ser orgulhosa e desça da vassoura quando estiver mal – Rachel riu.

Eram minhas amigas, mostravam seu carinho tirando sarro de mim. É, eu sei.

Conversando – ouvindo, na verdade – descobri que era terça-feira e eles trataram de me contar tudo o que acontecera em meu tempo de semi-coma-balaçal. Descobri que Amos Diggory estava conversando bastante com a Lene e que ela, depois de uma breve trégua com Sirius, voltara a brigar, provavelmente graças ao lufano (embora ninguém dissesse isso, devido à presença dos dois grifinórios). Contaram também que Tiago volta e meia vinha me ver, só pra ser expulso por Madame Pomfrey (o que o deixou vermelho de vergonha, foi engraçado). Disseram que Rachel e Remus pegaram uma passagem secreta para Hogmeade para comprar creme de canário para mim (achei muito suspeito, por sinal).

Quando chegou a hora da janta, fui novamente abandonada naquele universo branco, solitário e enjoado que era a enfermaria. Eventualmente, comia um pouco de creme de canário, transformando-me em um pássaro grande e trazendo uma Madame Pomfrey enfurecida, até que ela roubou meu doce... aposto que também gostava. Em troca, a pessoa me deu uma espécie de poção-sopa horrível, que tentou substituir minha refeição.

Eu não conseguia dormir, afinal, tinha dormido desde domingo, não? Já estava com pavor de poção do sono, então o jeito foi olhar para o teto, entretida. Entretida o escambau, eu estava era entediada. O mundo hogwartiano parecia muito mais movimentado e atraente sem a minha nobre presença.

Eu já estava até torcendo pra dor de cabeça voltar... acabaria com o tédio, pelo menos. Eu estava bem, creio... odeio procedimentos médicos.

Já era de madrugada, suponho. Madame Pomfrey e quase Hogwarts inteira estavam dormindo.

De repente, como em um filme trouxa de terror, uma mão agarrou meu braço. Pulei de susto, tendo um berro sufocado por outra mão flutuante. Minha garganta queimou. A mão que agarrara meu braço agora retirava algo do ar. Do meio do nada, surge o desgraçado do Tiago Potter.

-Quieta, Lily, ou vai acordar todos – sussurrou ele.

-Está maluco, é? O que você fez e o que diabos faz aqui? – eu falei no mesmo tom de voz.

-Chama-se capa de invisibilidade, um dia eu te mostro... Achei que estaria entediada aqui, sozinha e sem sono, logo, uma companhia não faria mal.

-Não me venha com sorrisos, estava doido pra aprontar uma, Tiago. Mas, de fato, estou entediada...

-Estava – Tiago continuou com seu largo sorriso maroto.

-Você tem aula amanhã, não tem, criatura? – apressei-me a tirar aquele sorriso incomodante.

-É, infelizmente... Eu já dormi um pouco, na verdade... é que dormi cedo. Interrompi meu agradável sono apenas para dar uma passada rápida e fazer companhia para uma bruxa solitária e enferma... mas, se ela não aprecia uma simples companhia, o coitado do Tiago retornará aos seus aposentos – ele fez uma cara de coitado e, imediatamente, sumiu com sua "capa de invisibilidade".

-Potter! – exclamei baixo – Você tem andado muito com o Sirius, pare de se fazer de coitado.

-Pare de me chamar de Potter – Tiago voltara, recomposto.

-Pare de me chamar de Evans, criatura.

-Eu não lhe chamei de Evans, doida – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Chamou sim, enquanto jogávamos xadrez – encarei-o pelo canto do olho, enquanto ele cutucava o queixo, pensativo.

-Ah, Lily, isso faz tempo...

-Foi domingo.

-Então, oras. Além disso, não era sua vontade de longa data?

-Não é mais.

-Então Lilian Evans realmente não me odeia mais? E ainda fez questão de que eu permanecesse em sua companhia – ele voltou a sorrir, vitorioso.

-Ah, pare de me importunar, por Merlin...

De alguma maneira inexplicável, senti a necessidade súbita de desviar o olhar. Percebi que minhas bochechas tinham esquentado um pouco.

-Sabe, Lily, eu poderei fazer um esforço para a sua alegria... poderei lhe presentear com minha ilustre companhia.

-Não precisa fazer esforço algum, _Potter_, e pare de rimar.

Tiago riu.

-Não, sério, Lily, ficar sem nada pra fazer enquanto o mundo está em aulas é um saco... Posso lhe fazer companhia nessa noite... Sem malícia, por favor.

Foi minha fez de rir da hipótese.

-Não, que isso, você precisa do seu tempo de descanso...

-Ah, você que sabe, estou indo – e ele desapareceu em sua "capa". Fiquei me perguntando se ele realmente tinha ido.

-Tiago? – perguntei, após um tempo. Com a ausência de resposta, concluí que tinha sido nooovamente abandonada.

É, talvez eu devesse ter aceitado a companhia daquele... daquele grifinório lá. Se ele era o único que me agüentava, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade? Mas por que ele fazia isso, se não gostava mais de mim? Bah, talvez Tiago Potter tivesse lá seu valor.

* * *

**Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo... Talvez por ter uma conversa amigável entre os dois, mas ainda com uma Lily receosa. Bah, não sei, contem-me o que acharam.**


	6. Antirotina Hogwartiana

**_-Anti-rotina Hogwatiana-_**

Assim que cansei de cochilar, acordar, cochilar, acordar e olhar para o teto, pedi que Madame Pomfrey me liberasse, afinal, era manhã. Relutantemente, ela me deu dois frascos, um com uma poção azul para dor de cabeça e outra com poção do sono, caso eu tivesse dificuldade em dormir... eu definitivamente esperava não precisar de nenhuma das duas poções.

Quando me levantei, sentia as pernas bambas e o senso de equilíbrio distorcido. Ainda sim, comecei a andar devagar até a porta, um pouco insegura. Durante um dos passos, meu joelho fraquejou e por pouco não caí. Alguém tinha me segurado.

-Ei, ei, calminha aí, senhorita – era Tiago, pela voz... Tenho a certeza de não tê-lo visto entrar.

-De onde você surgiu?

-Ahn?

-Você não entrou pela porta, apareceu por trás de mim, de dentro da Ala Hospitalar, Tiago, com as mesmas roupas.

-Ah, isso... – ele começou a coçar a nuca, enquanto me colocava de pé novamente – É que... eu não saí daqui, Lily...

-Mas você... Espera, tá me dizendo que ficou aqui desde madrugada?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Potter me enlouquecia, às vezes... ele não disse que _gostava _de mim? Às vezes dava a impressão de que o sentimento ainda existia... maldito hábito de se preocupar tanto com os amigos, que ele tinha...

-Eu sabia que você iria querer sair andando sem mais nem menos, Lily, sei como você é. Não queria que ficasse sozinha, também... – esta última frase fora dita em baixo volume e ele desviou o olhar, mas eu senti um sorriso se abrir em meu rosto, até que ele prosseguisse. – Bom, eu te acompanho até o Salão Principal.

-Ah, não, Tiago, eu queria dar uma passada no dormitório... tomar um banho primeiro, sabe? E aposto que você vai querer um também, depois de dormir todo torto aí...

-Hmm, tem razão... vamos depressa, então... É cedo, deve dar tempo de fazer tudo antes de começarem as aulas.

Durante o caminho, não conversamos muito... Tiago parecia que não tinha dormido muito bem e eu chegava a me perguntar se a lua cheia estava próxima... Não seria bom desgastá-lo perto desse dia, não é?

Quando chegamos ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Remus, Sirius e Rachel estavam conversando em uma roda, até que começaram a espalhar alegria pelos cantos... Não demorou muito, no entanto, e eles já começaram com piadinhas sobre eu e Tiago... eles não mudavam... _mesmo_. Quando cheguei no dormitório, foi a mesma coisa com Marlene.

Tomei um banho e já consegui me sentir muito melhor. A água morna era extremamente relaxante e eu nem me lembrava mais do balaço. Será que Tiago também melhoraria? Apesar de ele ser infantil em algumas horas, mostrou que também sabia ser um bom amigo... era impossível desejar mal a ele.

Acabei demorando um pouco para sair do banheiro e me trocar e, quando desci, Tiago já estava junto à rodinha... eles estavam... discutindo, parece. Os três marotos pareciam brigar com Rachel, algo que eu jamais tinha visto. Remus e Tiago estavam mais irritados, Sirius parecia um pouco mais contido, ironicamente. Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada do que acontecia em Hogwarts.

-Não vão conseguir fazer com que eu mude de idéia, sabem disso...

-Que idéia, Leans? Querendo aprontar comigo, é? – Marlene desceu as escadas junto comigo, acabando com meus planos de escutar o motivo da discussão.

-Claro, Lene – Rachel revirou os olhos. – Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã?

Apesar da minha curiosidade, eu sabia que o cérebro de Rachel era meio confuso e bizarro... por isso, não me preocupei muito.

-E então, Lene, como vai o Diggory? – Perguntei, assim que nos sentamos. Só notei que todos sentaram juntos quando ouvi Sirius rir sarcasticamente.

-Lily, você realmente acreditou neles? Não há nada de mais entre nós... é só que a gente acabou se esbarrando algumas vezes e ele ficou meio espantado quando eu disse que estava jogando quadribol...

-Aham... – Rachel passava manteiga no pão, sorrindo daquele jeito que me dava medo. – No final das contas, Diggory acabou salvando a pele da Marlene na aula do Flitwick, já que ela não tava prestando atenção na explicação. Depois ele foi ver se ela precisava de ajuda com os deveres.

-Leans, sua traíra! – eu ri quando Marlene se denunciou.

-Aquele Diggory só engana, só... Tem um fan club de mulheres e até hoje eu só vi ele com a Hollins, dois anos atrás – Sirius resmungava enquanto olhava para a mesa dos lufanos, provavelmente procurando Amos. Não precisei me esforçar muito pra saber que Rachel girava os olhos. Quando trocamos olhares, rimos da situação. Nada tirava da cabeça daquela garota que Sirius e Marlene acabariam juntos e, bom, eu me divertia com a idéia.

-A diferença é que Amos Diggory é um cavalheiro decente e romântico, diferente de você, Black! – Lene parou de levar o suco à boca, enquanto fazia questão de mostrar seu tom de voz agressivo – Se querem mesmo saber, Amos é bem... atraente, se é que me entendem.

-Amos, já tá assim, é, Lene? – Tiago aproveitou para se juntar ao momento descontraído.

Eu ri com aquela afirmação, junto com o resto... Sirius apenas desviou o olhar e murmurou alguma coisa.

Desde que eu conheço a Lene, ela sempre teve alguém em seu encalço... Era até engraçado, porque era difícil encontrar algum homem que fizesse o tipo dela, só que, desde o ano passado, sempre que alguém se aproxima, ela faz questão de apontar cada qualidade do ser e mostrar-se inclinada a ceder. Sabe, às vezes a teoria da Leans era bem convincente.

-Ah, droga, hoje já é quarta... – só então lembrei-me que tinha ficado dois dias sem aula.

-Pois é, Lils, aprenda a fugir dos balaços, da próxima vez – Rachel recebeu um riso irônico de mim.

-Algum de vocês tem a matéria completa dos últimos dias?

-Na verdade, o Pontas copiou tudo pra você, não vai precisar fazer nada, Lily – Remus sorriu e olhou para Tiago... eu acompanhei aquele olhar, mas não estava acreditando muito.

-Ahn, bom... é verdade, Lily, eu fiz uma cópia pra você... É que não tinha muita coisa e eu acabava de fazer a minha parte rápido...

-Ficou um tempão escrevendo – Rachel murmurou, com uma mão tapando a boca para não ouvirem.

-Sério? Nossa, Tiago, obrigada mesmo... não sei como agradecer.

Confesso que nunca tinha imaginado que Tiago Potter pudesse mudar tanto... Realmente, até que ele pode ser um cara legal.

-Na verdade, meu lírio, tem um jeito... – ele abria um sorriso... aquele tão conhecido sorriso maroto, o mesmo de Rachel e Sirius.

É, talvez eu tivesse me enganado.

-Tiago Potter, quantas vezes terei de repetir que...

-"eu não sou seu lírio" – ele riu. – Tava brincando, Lily.

-Tenho traumas dessa frase.

-Hmm, desculpa, lírio.

-Potter!

-Tá, parei já.

-Ahem, perdoem-me pela interrupção deste momento romântico, mas McGonagall não vai esperar muito.

Rachel, sempre Rachel, não sei porque ainda me preocupo em identificar suas frases...

A aula de Transfiguração foi normal, eu diria. Marotos e Rachel entusiasmados, Marlene entediada e, quem diria, Diggory conversando com ela.

-Sirius, me dá um minuto? – Rachel se manifestava após a aula, enquanto ela e Sirius ficavam para trás do grupo.

Eu e Lene nos entreolhamos e notei que Remus e Tiago fizeram o mesmo.

-Não pergunte, é pior – Lene continuou a andar e nós a seguimos. Só espero que Rachel não esteja tramando um novo plano maroto... bom, pelo menos, se era com Sirius, devia ter Marlene como alvo, não eu.

O período da manhã foi bem demorado... talvez ter ficado desde sábado sem aula tivesse afetado meu rítmo escolar. No mais, percebi que os marotos sentaram novamente conosco.

-E a Marlene? – Alice perguntava enquanto enchia o prato. É, dessa vez ela estava presente.

-Diggory – respondeu Tiago.

-Ah.

-É só o que ela faz, agora – Sirius resmungou, mas eu estava entretida demais com minha comida para notar a expressão dele.

-Enciumado, Pads?

-Faça-me o favor, Pontas, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que me preocupar com Marlene McKinnon e seus rolos.

-Ah bom, então você não vai se importar se eu disser que ela está almoçando com os lufanos...

Sirius engasgou com a comida e olhou imediatamente para a outra mesa, bem como eu fiz.

Marlene estava lá, rindo, com Diggory do seu lado. Acho que ficamos tanto tempo olhando praquele lugar que ela acabou se virando para dar um tchauzinho. E não é que ela tascou um beijo naquele loiro? Desgraçada, e nem pra compartilhar suas idéias comigo...

Sirius voltou a comer imediatamente, Tiago e Rachel riram e eu, Remus e Alice trocamos alguns olhares surpresos.

Durante as aulas vespertinas e o jantar, Marlene foi muito evasiva, não dando chances para perguntas e passando a maior parte do tempo com o Diggory. Sirius parecia mais agitado do que de costume, procurando assuntos diversos o tempo todo e sumindo quando as aulas acabaram. Alguém quer apostar que ele foi se encontrar com alguma garota? Remus estava ora muito quieto, ora inquieto demais... Tiago tentava aliviar o comportamento dos amigos e Rachel parecia se divertir com aquilo tudo... estava inexplicavelmente feliz, mas não conversou tanto com Remus como de costume.

Eu estava decifrando as anotações que Tiago fizera pra mim, na Sala Comunal, quando ouvi alguém entrando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, seguido da voz de Sirius.

-Cansou do mauricinho?

-Pelo contrário, Black, o dia foi extremamente proveitoso, pena que está tarde...

Hmm, era Marlene. Continuei lendo enquanto os dois entravam em uma longa e costumeira discussão. Digo, costumeira desde o ano passado... Eles pareciam mais civilizados quando Sirius ainda era apenas um idiota e Marlene era um pouco menos estressada.

Quando a discussão terminou, tratei de puxar Lene para o dormitório, que estava vazio até então.

-Então, vai explicar o que foi isso, senhorita? – Minha voz saiu meio repressiva. Sentei-me na cama.

-Isso o que? – Lene fazia uma expressão de inocente, mas sorria e sentava em sua cama.

-Diggory.

-E precisa? Pergunte a Hogwarts que o público feminino lhe dará uma resposta.

-E o que aconteceu com o "não há nada entre nós" e o "ele não faz o meu tipo" de quando estávamos na Ala Hospitalar?

-Foram desmentidos pela beleza e simpatia irresistíveis do Amos, ora – depois de terminar a frase, ela olhou para o lado. Eu fui para onde a cabeça dela se virou, sentando-me na cama de Rachel.

-Que por acaso são coisas que todo o público feminino hogwartiano elogia em Sirius. Nem por isso você ficou com ele.

Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou logo em seguida, só então se manifestando.

-Black é um cachorro e não é simpático. Acho que seu raciocínio ainda não voltou ao normal, Lily.

-Isso é o que _você_ acha, que fique bem claro. Bom, seja qual for a sua história, Lene, vê se não magoa o Diggory só porque o Sirius disse que "ele só engana".

-Não enche, Lily, até parece que eu iria ficar com o Amos só por causa do Black... Além do mais, eu deixei bem claro que não quero nada demais com ele... foi só hoje, só.

Eu dei de ombros e ela desceu novamente. Com isso, continuei a ler as anotações de Tiago. Eram cerca de dez pergaminhos, mas a matéria não era extensa. O grande número de anotações era porque Tiago parecia ter se preocupado em escrever observações dos professores, detalhes das aulas, dicas... duvido que os outros pergaminhos dele sejam assim.

Assim que as meninas subiram, guardei minhas coisas e fui deitar na minha cama. Não ter mais a dor do balaço facilitou muito meu sono, mas, antes de dormir, fiquei pensando um pouco em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia... Marlene e Diggory, Rachel de conversinhas com Sirius, distante de Remus... No entanto, o que mais prendera minha atenção foi a atitude de Tiago... As atitudes, na verdade, porque eu jamais adivinharia que ele poderia ficar uma noite inteira na Ala Hospitalar apenas para ver se eu ficava bem, e muito menos que ele copiaria toda a matéria teórica dos professores, com observações mais completas do que eu conseguiria guardar se estivesse presente. Ele realmente se preocupava com os amigos.

* * *

**Um capítulo sem grandes acontecimentos, mas que não podia faltar. Ah, até que aconteceu alguma coisa, vai huahauuahua**


	7. Certa ou errada?

**_-Certa ou Errada?-_**

Ah, como era bom dormir bem! Sabem por que alguém em Hogwarts dorme bem? Bom, eu sei... Porque essa pessoa não tem dor de cabeça balaçal e não foi acordada por barulho, óbvio.

Espreguicei-me, rolei para um lado, enrolei... Alice já estava acordada, claro, e tomando banho... Graças a Merlin ela era uma pessoa discreta, ao contrário de Marlene e Rachel, que faziam questão de acordar todas. Aliás, Marlene dificilmente levantava cedo... só quando era pra brigar com alguém.

Pude arrumar minhas coisas em paz, separar a roupa e, quando Alice saiu, tomar banho.

-Nossa, Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? É que você parece ter trocado de lugar com a Rachel hoje...

Eu dei de ombros, ao ver Rachel jogada na cama... Geralmente ela era quem acordava mais cedo e fazia barulho. Talvez essa seja a razão de meu bom humor. No entanto, evitei falar com Alice, pra não acordar as outras... queria ser feliz por mais alguns minutos.

Depois do banho, fiz um movimento com a varinha para soltar um feitiço não-verbal e, rapidamente, eu estava inteirinha seca. Penteei os cabelos, passei hidratante e continuei minha preparação matinal. Nisso, Lene já estava no banheiro.

Desci para o Salão Comunal, esperando que alguém estivesse acordado. Só encontrei novatos e Pettigrew, o que dava na mesma. Fiquei lendo mais um pouco das anotações de Tiago, então, e descobri que tinha alguns deveres pra fazer... Bom, minha tarde acadêmica era mais curta de quinta-feira, logo, eu pretendia adiantar algumas coisas. De qualquer forma, depois de uns quinze minutos, voltei ao dormitório, querendo descobrir por que as meninas ainda não tinham descido.

-Lily, me ajuda a acordar a Rachel, porque tá difícil – Alice estava sentada na cama da amiga, cutucando-a.

Fiquei intrigada com o fato de ela ainda não ter acordado... De qualquer forma, antes que eu me manifestasse, Marlene saiu do banheiro já pronta para sair, berrando no ouvido da coitada da Leans. Nem tão coitada assim, mas, naquele momento, eu senti pena.

O que a sutileza de Alice não fez foi realizado pela grosseria de Marlene. Rachel esfregou os olhos e foi levantando devagar, mas não gritou, nem xingou, como Lene faria se fosse ela.

-Ê, Leans, fica acordada até tarde paquerando o Lupin mesmo, dá nisso.

-Paquerando... não tem nada a ver, eu só tive um pouco de insônia ontem, só isso... o Remus tá doente, Lene, não ficou acordado muito tempo.

Eu e Lene nos entreolhamos e entendemos... Alice não sabia da história. Então quer dizer que ontem tinha sido lua cheia? Tiago não devia ter dormido na Ala Hospitalar, no outro dia...

Assim que Rachel terminou de tomar banho e tirar aquela cara amassada, descemos para tomar café. Tiago e Sirius apareceram um pouco depois, aparentando muito cansaço.

-Bom dia, meninas – Sirius rapidamente se sentou e lotou o prato de torrada com geléia e tortinha de carne. Talvez animagia desse fome, pois Tiago fez o mesmo.

-Vocês estão péssimos, hein? – disse Alice.

-Ficamos jogando snap explosivo até tarde – Tiago se manifestou – Sabe como é, Aluado estava meio mal ontem e foi dormir cedo, daí tínhamos que aproveitar a oportunidade, não é, Pads?

-Sem a síndrome de monitor no persiguindo...

-Deixem só Remus descobrir o que vocês falam em sua ausência... – murmurei, enquanto enchia o copo de suco de maçã.

Em parte por causa do sono das pessoas, a mesa ficou um tempo quieta, até que já era hora de ir para a aula.

Como de costume desses dias, Sirius estava debruçado sobre a carteira, dormindo, e Tiago apoiava a cabeça com a mão esquerda, mas vivia cochilando. Agora, falando da parte acostumeira, Marlene ainda estava de conversinhas com Diggory e Rachel parecia muda, sem aquele humor desgraçado que ela sempre carrega consigo.

Depois do almoço, fui para a aula de Aritmância e meus amigos tomaram outro rumo. Então, Alice sumiu com Frank, Sirius alegou sono e voltou para o dormitório, Marlene, ahahahhaha, pasmem, Marlene distanciou-se de Diggory. Eu, Lene, Rachel e Tiago estávamos debaixo de uma árvore, frente ao lago.

Eu amava aquele lugar... belo, calmo, refrescante... o ambiente facilitava minha descontração para fazer a redação sobre feitiços, com uma pilha de livros ao meu lado.

-Se me permitem, vou tirar um cochilo... – Rachel se levantava – Lene, hmm, volta pro Diggory, vai.

-Não enche, Leans, ele tá estudando.

-Não está mais – ela piscou e se esvaiu. Lene bufou, mas desapareceu também. Aquelas duas eram umas desgraçadas mesmo... não perdiam a oportunidade pra me deixar sozinha com Tiago...

-Não precisa falar de História da Magia, Lily... – Tiago segurava meu pergaminho.

-Ahn?

-Flitwick pediu apenas para explicar o que esses feitiços fazem, dar exemplos de aplicação e exemplos em que eles não são apropriados... não precisa falar da criação.

Arranquei o pergaminho das mãos dele e voltei a escrever, até que parei e voltei a encará-lo. Tiago piscava os olhos vagarosamente e esfregáva-os por debaixo dos óculos.

-Por que você também não dorme um pouco, hein?

-Não, estou bem... além do mais, aposto que você vai precisar de minha ajuda para decifrar minha letra, Lily – disse ele, rindo.

-Não está bem... dá pra ver que você precisa urgentemente dormir, senhor Potter, pois passar a noite em claro não faz bem a ninguém.

A expressão de Tiago ficou estática, me fazendo rir.

-Mas, se quer mesmo saber, acho muito bonito o que faz pelo Remus...

-Você sempre soube... não é? – ele esboçava um sorriso. – Rachel?

-Não, não, eu saquei sozinha... Remus sempre foi nosso amigo, mas demorou um pouco para percebermos... Rachel sempre foi mais próxima dele, então sacou antes e depois ele confirmou, mas ela às vezes é meio evasiva quanto a alguns segredos...

-Sei como é – Tiago riu.

-Mas eu acabei descobrindo mesmo depois dos N.O.M.'s... no meio da prova, tinha uma questão sobre lobisomens – eu ri, olhando ao redor pra ver se tinha alguém perto. Suspirei, aliviada, ao notar que o local estava meio vazio.

-Essa é a Lily que eu conheço, sempre esperta. E quanto a parte sobre...

-Sobre você e Sirius? Você sabe qual era a minha opinião sobre você, na época... Ano passado, Lene começou a brigar muito com Sirius também... Em um dia em que eu e ela falamos muuuuuuuito mal de vocês por muuuuuuuito tempo, Rachel os defendeu... No final das contas, acabou contando.

-E por isso você começou a me levar um pouco mais a sério, haha.

-E fiquei brava quando pensei que você tinha voltado a ser o mesmo trasgo de antes – nós dois rimos, então continuei. – Animagia é um ramo complicado... Muita transfiguração, estudo e prática...

-O que mais vale é a força de vontade – Tiago sorriu. Apesar do cansaço, era um sorriso até que bonito, sincero, talvez orgulhoso, mas feliz.

-Rachel vivia dizendo que muito do que você e Sirius faziam não era nem metade do que eram... dizia que as brincadeiras não eram nada, se comparadas a consideração que tinham uns pelos outros... ela estava certa, no final das contas.

-No final das contas, ela sempre está – Tiagou olhou para o lago, esboçando mais um sorriso.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas a ela, por favor... Desde então, Rachel tem sido o inferno, quando o assunto é você.

-Você fala de mim? – ele pareceu surpreso, me encarando novamente.

-Ela não perde a chance de levantar o assunto... e de nos deixar sozinhos, como você bem viu. Ela cisma que você gosta de mim.

-Bom, eu disse que ela sempre está certa, não disse? – ele estava meio sério, agora. Fiquei olhado para Tiago por alguns segundos, piscando os olhos mais do que ele em seu estado. Ele realmente me confundia, às vezes.

-Estava, mas não mais.

-Por que não mais?

-...porque você _gostava_ de mim.

-Lily – ele endireitou o corpo de forma que ficasse virado para mim, pareceu um pouco... bravo? Quando eu olhei para o lago, ele segurou meu rosto com a mão direita, obrigando-me a encará-lo. – E por acaso em algum momento eu deixei de gostar de você?

Por alguns instantes, fiquei sem reação. Meu cérebro precisava de tempo para raciocinar... Ao me deparar com uma situação em que eu não conseguia entender muita coisa, senti meu coração acelerar o ritmo. De alguma forma, a ponta de esperança que surgiu em mim me deixou nervosa... Quer dizer que ele ainda gosta de mim?

-Pensei que... você tinha dito que... que _gostava_ de mim – apesar de minha cabeça estar presa, eu só consegui encará-lo quando terminei a frase.

-Quando eu disse isso? – ele agora tinha me soltado, franzindo a testa.

-Uns dias atrás... quando jogamos xadrez.

-Não me lembro disso.

-Perguntei de que maneira você achava que Sirius gostava de Marlene... se era da mesma forma que você gosta de mim... Você disse "da mesma forma que _gostava_."

Tiago riu levemente, voltando a se recostar na árvore, ao meu lado, olhando para o lago. Isso apenas colaborou para que minha insegurança aumentasse. Ele estava rindo!

-De fato, eu não menti.

-...mas então...

-Acontece, Lily, que existem inúmeras maneiras de se gostar de alguém.

Engoli em seco. Algo em meu estômago se mexeu. A ponta de esperança que tinha surgido morreu como uma estrela, deixando um buraco negro em seu lugar. É, eu estava certa... Tiago Potter não gostava mais de mim... não _daquele_ jeito.

-Quando entrei em Hogwarts, carregava um coração mimado pelos pais, cheio de orgulho, sonho de herói, individualista. Quando conheci Pads e Aluado, a parte individualista deu lugar para a amizade. Quando eu conheci uma ruiva decidida o suficiente para me contrariar, passei a desprezá-la, zombá-la... mas o tempo passou. Então, tudo deu lugar ao sonho de conquistá-la... de ter _você_, Lily.

Ele ainda olhava para o lago, então eu apenas ri ao lembrar de como ele era.

-Mas eu ainda era mimado e orgulhoso...

-... e infantil... e idiota...

-Obrigado – Tiago sorriu, olhando para mim, mas logo voltando-se para o lago.

-Não há de que.

-De certa forma, o jeito com que eu gostava de você era sim infantil. Eu queria chamar sua atenção, impressioná-la, porque fazia bem para meu ego, porque atrair os olhos de Lilian Evans era algo que poucos conseguiam... não, eu não queria a atenção que você dava a todos os mais novos ou aos amigos... queria um destaque, queria sair com você. O fato de alguém tão admirável negar meus desejos era simplesmente... arrasador. Por outro lado, minha atração por você era como um desafio.

-Para nós dois, uma vez que você me enchia o saco, né? – A lembrança da qual eu não tinha saudade me fez rir novamente, acalmando-me.

-É. Só que, no quinto ano, Aluado já tinha amadurecido, ao contrário de Pads e eu. Rachel já tinha ficado amiga dele e tentava mudar um pouco o nosso jeito de pensar. Sabe, Rachel fazia com que o Aluado fosse mais Remus Lupin... Os dois ainda se divertiam com meu lado maroto, mas insistiam em uma mudança.

-Essa intrometida da Leans... – murmurei, mas Tiago escutou, pois riu.

-Ela faz bem ao Aluado... e me ajudou a melhorar como ser humano, se é que me entende.

-De trasgo para ser humano...

-Sempre me quebrando, né? – Eu dei de ombros e ele prosseguiu. – O que eu lhe disse naquele dia foi que Pads parece gostar de Marlene da mesma maneira que eu gostava de você, naquela época... Ela é atraente, você sabe disso. Naturalmente, Pads, do jeito que é, foi atrás dela... mas ela sempre fez questão de dizer que ele não vale o que come, que é um imprestável...

-É o jeito da Lene... não que ela realmente pense isso...

-Eu sei, mas Pads é mais orgulhoso do que eu e, depois de como a família sempre o tratou, ele não quer mostrar fraqueza, nem ligar para nada. A verdade é que ele não admite nada, mas eu sei e você também sabe, Lily, que ele não é assim por dentro.

Foi só quando vi Tiago passar a mão no rosto mais uma vez que percebi o nosso tempo de conversa... eu não poderia tomar-lhe muito mais tempo, já que ele teria mais uma noite sem sono... só que ainda tinha uma coisa que eu queria saber.

Após um breve silêncio, captei a chance para prosseguir no assunto que me interessava...

-E então você mudou...

-Mudei. Acho que amadureci, não é?

Tiago bocejou e mexeu nos olhos novamente.

-Ah, desculpe, Lily, eu acho que eu realmente preciso de um bom sono...

-Urgentemente. Vamos, eu subo com você.

Ele ajudou-me a levantar do chão e se ofereceu a carregar minhas coisas, mas, dando-se as circunstâncias, eu lutei a todo custo para não deixá-lo. Por fim, o sono acabou vencendo-o e ele cedeu à minha luta.

Nosso caminho foi bastante silencioso, para minha decepção. Quando entramos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Tiago logo subiu para o dormitório masculino e eu rumei para a biblioteca, pretendendo terminar tudo o que estava atrasado.

Ele não tinha terminado sua história...

"_Acho que amadureci, não é?"_

Cada vez que eu pensava naquela conversa, tinha de parar meus deveres e controlar o nervosismo. Ele dizia ainda gostar de mim...

"_Acontece, Lily, que existem inúmeras maneiras de se gostar de alguém."_

É, mais maneiras do que eu gostaria. Aquela frase de Tiago era a que mais ecoava em minha mente.

"_Acontece, Lily, que existem inúmeras maneiras de se gostar de alguém."_

Merlin, ainda lhe questiono: por que diabos a opinião de Potter me importava?

"_Acontece, Lily, que existem inúmeras maneiras de se gostar de alguém."_

Frase ridícula, estúpida, sem sentido! Sabe o que ela significa?!? Sabe quando ela é dita?!? EU SEI, caramba! Ela é dita quando se vai terminar um namoro e tenta-se evitar brigas.

É, MERLIN, SÓ QUE NÓS NÃO NAMORAMOS!!!

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei na biblioteca. Sei que, devido a obras do destino, ainda faltava ler a matéria de Poções e pegar História da Magia com o Remus, quando ele aparecesse... evitei pensar.

Quando cheguei no dormitório feminino, encontrei a última pessoa que eu desejava encontrar: Rachel Leans.

Pra minha sorte, ela ainda parecia quieta demais para me encher o saco. Parecia um pouco cansada, mas, apesar da quietude, pude reparar em sua expressão a mesma felicidade que estivera presente no dia anterior... e ausente neste.

-Já acordou, é? – Perguntei, preparando minha cama para deitar.

- Lils, passaram-se umas 8h desde que eu disse que iria cochilar... Eu estava é me preparando para dormir novamente já.

Quando Rachel passou a mão pelo cabelo e começou a massagear a própria cabeça, a manga esquerda de suas vestes descobriu seu antebraço... roxo. Era uma marca um pouco grossa e comprida, como uma chicotada gigante...

-Rachel, o que é isso? – Ela acompanhou o lugar que meu dedo apontava com os olhos.

-Hmm, balaço... no último treino, Lene foi rebater um, mas pegou de mal jeito. Acabou que não mudou a trajetória dele, apenas desacelerou um pouco... resultou nisso – ela exibiu a marca rapidamente e logo puxou a manga para cobri-la.

-Ah... pelo jeito eu não sou a única que precisa aprender a fugir de balaços, não é?

Ela apenas sorriu.

-Boa noite, Lils.

-Boa noite...

Eu não iria dormir tão fácil, óbvio.

Aquela pancada estava esquisita... mas, bom, eu nunca tinha levado um balaço, então não dava para comparar... Isto é, não em um lugar que ficasse com marcas visíveis...

De qualquer forma, isso não me preocupou muito... a conversa com Tiago ainda era o que fazia minhas mãos suarem.

Eu sabia que jamais encontraria a resposta sozinha... teria de esperar que ele terminasse a maldita historinha... ainda assim, isso ocupava minha cabeça de um jeito desagradável...

Foi a terceira vez que eu dormi pensando em Tiago Potter.

* * *

**Duvido que seja só a terceira, _though_.**

** Postei mais rápido do que o normal porque este capítulo e o anterior não são lá os meus favoritos... O próximo é mais legal, a meu ver.**

**De qualquer forma, agradeço se mandarem _reviews_, mesmo que seja xingando a Lily "não-acredito-que-Tiago-mudou" Evans.  
**


	8. Lua Cheia

**_-Lua Cheia-_**

Não dormi tão bem, desta vez... mas dormi tempo suficiente. Era sexta-feira e Alice já tinha desaparecido, provavelmente tomaria café com Frank.

Novamente, Rachel ainda estava dormindo quando Marlene terminou de se arrumar... Tentamos acordá-la com palavras, sem sucesso. Lene então deu um tapa nas costas da garota. Rachel gritou e começou a xingar, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, com uma das mãos no local da pancada.

Olhei para Marlene com uma expressão séria. Ela murmurou um "_não bati forte"_ e eu bufei, enquanto ouvia Rachel respirar pesado.

-Rachel...? Tudo bem? Desculpa, acho que exagerei... – Lene parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo e, embora eu achasse que ela realmente tinha batido forte, estranhava a reação da outra amiga... não era algo típico dela.

-Eu te mato, Lene... – a voz de Rachel estava abafada pelo travesseiro, até que, relutantemente, ela pôs-se sentada na cama. – Só... só me ajudem a trocar de roupa e a descer, por favor...

Toda minha confusão foi substituída por preocupação. Quando ajudamos Rachel a se trocar, foi inevitável notar a enorme marca roxa na lateral de seu tronco... perto das costelas. A marca era tamanha que perguntei-me se havia algo quebrado ali...

-Rachel, o que...

-Não pergunte, Lils.

-Não vá me dizer que foi um balaço! Você mentiu para mim ontem, não foi, Leans?

Ela desviou o olhar.

-Depois... depois eu explico. Preciso ir até a Ala Hospitalar... Tentei arrumar isso ontem, mas acho que faltou alguma coisa.

-Rachel Leans! – Marlene parecia tão espantada e confusa quanto eu. – Você dormiu com _isso_? E ainda tentou consertar sozinha! Vamos imediatamente pra lá, Lily.

Eu concordei e, junto com Marlene, ajudei a garota descer. Para minha surpresa, Tiago e Sirius estavam acordados, exaustos, ao pé da escada.

-Deixa que a gente leva ela – Tiago deu um passo a frente e catou a mochila de Rachel, enquanto Sirius a pegava no colo.

-Vocês... sabem? – Uma certa irritação passou por mim... eles sabiam, mas eu e Lene não... Rachel era uma traíra mesmo. Para a nossa sorte, a Sala Comunal estava quase vazia... provavelmente obra de Sirius e Tiago, o que evitou olhares e explicações. Na verdade, os poucos olhares foram diretamente para Sirius... meninas com ciúme, humpf.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – Tiago dissera, apontando uma varinha para um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, logo que atravessamos a Mulher Gorda. Algo apareceu, mas, antes que eu pudesse ler, ele abriu o pergaminho e, de dentro, surgiu um mapa de... Hogwarts? Mas o que era aquilo? E por que Tiago precisava de um mapa? Não consegui olhar direito, já que ele estava um pouco apressado.

Sei que tomamos um caminho diferente... não era o mais curto, mas não encontramos ninguém.

-Malfeito feito – e tudo o que estava no pergaminho se apagou.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Madame Pomfrey aparecera na porta da Ala Hostitalar. O local estava vazio, exceto pela presença de Remus deitado em uma das camas, dormindo.

-Madame Pomfrey, Rachel... – comecei, mas fui interrompida.

-Eu levantei bem cedo e, bom, fui ver como Remus estava, se é que me entende... o Salgueiro Lutador me pegou.

Então Madame Pomfrey sabia de Remus... bom, ela ajudava a cuidar dele, não é? Claro que sabia. Ela olhou torto. Eu também duvidava da versão de Rachel... Ainda assim, a menina recebeu uma poção anestésica e teve os ossos colocados no lugar.

-Pronto, Srta. Leans, agora é só passar essa poção aqui a cada doze horas e essas marcas logo sairão. Meu estoque de pasta removedora de hematomas acabou, então terá de se contentar com isso... mas trate de não arrumar mais confusão, ou terei de chamar o Prof. Dumbledore.

Rachel olhou para o frasco cilíndrico com um sorriso. Ele continha um líquido azul escuro bem pastoso. Madame Pomfrey retirou-se da área para deixar-nos a sós.

-Eu bem que estava sentindo falta de um desses – e ela o guardou na mochila.

-...Rachel? - Virei-me para ver Remus, que parecia ter acordado antes. – O que... o que eu fiz com você?

Troquei olhares com Marlene por alguns segundos... ela tinha empalidecido. Também senti o calor em meu rosto se esvair... Rachel tinha encontrado com Remus? Durante a lua cheia?

-Não, Remus, não foi você... você nunca faria isso... – ao que ele manifestou abrir a boca, Rachel completou - ...eu sei que não faria. Foi o Salgueiro Lutador.

Remus olhou para Tiago e Sirius e, quando acompanhei o olhar, vi que eles assentiam com a cabeça. Só então Remus pareceu mais tranqüilo. Mas que diabos tinha acontecido?

-Será que dá pra vocês explicarem? – Marlene indagou.

Remus empalideceu quando viu que eu e ela estávamos ali.

-Tudo bem, Aluado, elas sabem – Tiago colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. Remus olhava repetidas vezes para mim e então para Marlene.

-E não vemos nada de mal nisso, Remus – afirmei, ao notar que era esse o motivo de tanta preocupação. Ele pareceu mais aliviado.

-Não quero que você me veja mais, Rachel... – e eu sabia que Remus se referia aos períodos de lua cheia.

-Mas eu vou continuar indo, você sabe disso.

-Não, não vai, já bastou por hoje – Tiago estava sério.

-Eu aprendi a lição – Rachel sorriu. – Sirius?

-Você é uma companhia divertida, Leans.

-Padfoot! – Remus estava com uma expressão de urgência.

-Não vou errar de novo, Remus, prometo. Aconteceu só porque eu não estava acostumada com isso... mas estou pronta, agora – ela ficou encarando Lupin até que ele desviasse o olhar.

-Eu não apoio essa idéia...

-Eu sei que não... mas não minta dizendo que lhe faz mal, porque eu sei que não faz... e eu... eu me sinto bem, Remus – quando ele esboçou um meio-sorriso, Rachel virou-se para o lado feminino da reunião – Prometo explicar tudo no final da tarde.

Rapidamente, tivemos de ir para a aula... Não deu tempo de comer nada, mas toda aquela manhã incomum tinha me deixado sem fome. O que Rachel tinha ido fazer na Casa dos Gritos? Como Tiago e Sirius permitiram? Eu sei que ela é persistente e cabeça-dura, mas... _isso_? Não fazia sentido.

Tanto Rachel quanto Tiago e Sirius mal prestaram atenção na aula... sono pós-aventura. Eu prestava atenção, mas, assim que alguns minutos pareciam mais tediosos, minha mente voava. Marlene também não parecia muito interessada na aula.

-Então, Leans, vai nos contar ou não? – Marlene sentou-se na mesa, encarando Rachel de braços cruzados.

-Que parte do "final da tarde" você não entendeu, Lene?

Só que Rachel comeu apenas um pouco de torta de carne e logo desapareceu, alegando precisar de um banho, já que não tinha conseguido de manhã.

Tivemos aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eu segui para Runas Antigas. Tiago e Sirius foram fazer companhia para Remus e disseram que iriam dormir, depois. Mais tarde, eu e Lene tratamos de levar Rachel para a Sala Precisa, onde ela não teria mais desculpas.

Estávamos em uma sala ampla, arejada, com piso de madeira e algumas almofadas, além de um sofá com três lugares. Mas não nos sentamos, ficamos em pé mesmo, de braços cruzados, encarando a Leans.

-E então...? – perguntei, ainda chateada por ela ter confidenciado coisas aos marotos e não a nós.

Rachel coçou um pouco a cabeça, deu uma volta olhando para o chão e então retornou a seu lugar inicial.

-Vocês sabem que eu sempre quis ajudar o Remus...

-Todas nós, Rachel – eu a interrompi.

-É, todas nós... só que eu fiquei sabendo de tudo antes... dele e do que Tiago e Sirius faziam... Eu tive vontade de estar junto deles.

-E teve a brilhante idéia de se enfiar lá no meio, né, sua inconseqüente? – Lene apresentou um ar de reprovação, mas Rachel apenas riu.

-Sim, tive... mas não tão inconseqüente. Observem.

Rachel deu alguns passos para trás, então fechou os olhos. De início, não percebi nada, mas, no piscar de olhos seguinte, ela havia sumido. Em minha frente, estava uma raposa fêmea de pequeno porte, tronco esguio e pernas finas, apresentando uma graciosidade felina. A barriga e a porção inferior da face eram creme claro e as patas e a parte de trás das orelhas eram pretas, porém, a cor predominante do corpo e da cauda era castanho-avermelhado.

Apesar de tradicional, aquela raposa tinha algumas particularidades. Seus pêlos pareciam lisos, brilhantes e bem cuidados, assemelhando-se a um animal doméstico, sem aquela agressividade selvagem. Possuía olhos cor-de-mel sem nenhuma inocência presente e eu podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

* * *

**O que acharam de Rachel ser animaga? Interessante, sem-noção, _cliché_? Perdoem-me por isso, mas foi uma vontade de muitos anos atrás que não pôde ser afastada e, quando eu vi, a Rachel já era animaga e tirar isso dela seria mudar sua personalidade. Bom, essa fic é uma coisa viva dentro de mim, tem vontades próprias xD**


	9. Uma Confusão Vulpina

**_-Uma Confusão Vulpina-_**

Por um momento, fiquei sem reação. Mas, é claro, eu deveria ter notado... Rachel pode ser maluca, mas não é besta... jamais visitaria Remus na lua cheia só para correr riscos... sem ser... animaga.

Mas por que ela não tinha me dito isso? Como poderia ser tão traíra a ponto de esconder algo assim!

-Ah, Leans, sua desgraçada! – Para minha surpresa, Lene foi chutar a raposa ali presente. Obviamente, ela errou o chute. Eu já podia imaginar o animal derrubando e trucidando minha amiga.

-Lene, dá pra parar?

-Hmm, parei.

A raposa recuou e, em instantes, Rachel aparecera ao lado de Marlene.

-Por que escondeu isso de nós, hein?

-Ah, Lily... – Rachel coçou a nuca. – Você sabe muito bem como animagia é um ramo complexo. Desde o terceiro ano, eu sabia que Sirius e Tiago estavam estudando para isso... tentei, por diversas vezes, enfiar-me no projeto, mas eles não deixaram. Remus também não gostou nada da idéia, como puderam ver. Eis que tive que estudar em segredo, sozinha... Não quis contar para ninguém pra não criar falsas expectativas.

-Mesmo assim, ser, que idéia, hein? – Marlene aparentava aceitar mais aquela maluquice do que eu, no entanto.

-Bom, deu certo, não? – Ela sorriu. – Eu não podia simplesmente deixar de tentar ajudar o Remus... Lily?

Meu cérebro ainda processava a loucura de Rachel quando ela chamou minha atenção. Suponho que minha expressão era denunciadora. Eu sabia que ela estava tramando alguma coisa... sempre está. Só que, animagia? E sozinha, ainda? Talvez eu devesse levar Transfiguração mais a sério...

-Tudo bem, Leans, eu te perdôo por ter escondido tudo... mas só desta vez. E só porque Remus é uma boa pessoa, não é por você não – disse, jogando-me no ar, até que um sofá surgiu e acomodou-me. As outras duas fizeram o mesmo.

-No fundo, no fundo, eu sei que você me ama, Lils.

-Vai nessa... Aliás, já que tocamos neste assunto, senhorita... – Eu olhei para Marlene e nós duas sorrimos. Rachel soltou um riso mais fraco e desviou o olhar, já sabendo onde eu queria chegar, provavelmente. – Você gosta dele, não gosta?

-De quem?

-Então a espertinha sem-graça da Leans resolveu não saber das coisas exatamente agora – Marlene parecia divertida com a idéia de inverter os papéis com Rachel. Só assim elas se encararam.

-Vamos, Rachel, você já escondeu coisas demais por quatro anos.

-Hmm, tudo bem – ela começou, fitando o chão. – O que eu fiz não foi nada além do que Sirius e Tiago fizeram... mas, sim, apesar de eu ter começado tudo isso por simples amizade, talvez as coisas tenham mudado. Digamos que Remus é... especial – completou, sorrindo e voltando a nos encarar.

-Ahá, eu sabia! – Golpeei o ar. – Quem diria, Rachel Leans, a cupido-mor que vivia nos atormentando, apaixonada!

-Eu não disse que estou...

-Agora agüenta, Leans, tudo o que você disse pra gente voltará contra você – Marlene apontou a varinha para ela.

-É, Lene, a diferença é que eu admito.

-A diferença é que você _tem_ algo para admitir.

E continuamos a encher um pouco o saco de Rachel, afinal, ela merecia.

De certa forma, aquela notícia tinha me animado. Ela nunca deixaria de encher meu saco e Tiago e Sirius já tinham provado que ficaram um pouco mais decentes, logo, não faria mal algum se Rachel e Remus começassem a namorar... pelo contrário, dariam um bonito casal. Talvez isso o deixasse menos inseguro e a deixasse mais comportada. Seria bom ter um pouco de Rachel em Remus e um pouco de Remus em Rachel.

-Sirius era o único que considerava a parte boa de eu estar lá... os outros dois temiam que eu me machucasse.

-Não estavam errados – ressaltei, e Rachel riu.

-É, não estavam. Acontece que eu me distraí um pouco... duas vezes. Convenci Sirius a me ajudar quando falei que, por ser um animal ágil, menor, com pernas compridas e finas, poderia apertar o nó do Salgueiro Lutador, facilitando a vida deles. Como ele também parecia achar divertida a idéia de uma companhia a mais, acabou concordando.

-E aquele mapa que o Potter tava carregando? – Marlene levantou uma boa questão.

-Mapa do Maroto – ela riu novamente. – Remus, Sirius e Tiago elaboraram um mapa de Hogwarts que indica todas as passagens secretas e pessoas dentro do castelo. É com isso e a Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago que eles nunca são pegos, quando perambulam à noite.

É, eu bem lembrava daquela capa... Mas, nossa, até que eles eram bem esforçadinhos, hein? Fazer um mapa daqueles deve ter levado séculos...

-Cabem vocês três dentro daquela capa estranha?

-Mais ou menos. Eu não sou muito alta, né, Lils, então pra mim tudo bem. Os outros dois têm de se espremer e, mesmo assim, é meio complicado... Sirius me odeia por isso – ela riu. – A verdade é que a capa é mais uma prevenção, o grande trunfo é o Mapa do Maroto mesmo.

Rachel ainda contou alguns obstáculos que teve durante os estudos, algumas discussões que teve com os marotos por causa de animagia e outras coisas mais. Ela matou a curiosidade de Lene ao revelar que, quando se transfigurava, suas roupas iam junto, portanto, ninguém ficava nu lá... a não ser Remus. Isso fazia com que Rachel fosse expulsa da Casa dos Gritos mais cedo do que o resto, para evitar constrangimentos. Acabou que ficamos lá até a hora da janta, quando o estômago de Marlene avisou-nos da hora.

O salão já estava cheio. Em um pedaço distante, Tiago e Sirius jantavam, batendo papo, até que nos viram e acenaram. Já que tinham nos visto, não pudemos fazer a desfeita... Sentei-me junto de Marlene, percebendo só depois que estava ao lado de Tiago também. Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, de frente para mim. Alice estava na mesa dos lufanos com Frank e o pessoal, afinal, apesar de ela ser nossa amiga, tinha muito mais afinidade com a galera do namorado, que continha pessoas das três casas legais.

-Que bom que chegaram, precisava falar com vocês – Tiago tinha acabado de comer, enquanto nós começávamos a encher o prato. – Marquei treino de quadribol domingo de manhã, das oito ao meio-dia.

-Quatro horas de treino! Tá brincando comigo! – Lene derrubou o talher no prato.

-Acho que pedirei minha aposentadoria – falei, igualmente assustada. Rachel e os meninos apenas riram, até que Tiago prosseguiu.

-Acontece que estamos no começo da temporada de quadribol... temos que treinar mais pesado. O treino do outro domingo será mais leve. No final de semana seguinte, tem jogo da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, então o campo estará fechado no sábado para vistoria e prevenção de acidentes... frescuras necessárias pra evitar problemas. Depois, faremos alguns treinos no meio de semana, pra variar um pouco, e então temos jogo contra a Corvinal, lembram?

-Nossa, Lily, eu juro que te mato... Eu _não_ nasci para jogar quadribol, sabia?

-Eu também não, Lene, se eu soubesse que teria tanta coisa...

-Ah, parem com isso, vai. – Sirius também tinha acabado de comer, agora apenas ria de mim e de Marlene. – Vocês vão ver como é gostoso voar em um jogo de verdade. Além do mais, passarão mais tempo com seus queridos amigos, não?

-Se Lily não estivesse jogando, eu poderia passar mais tempo com a minha amiga _fora_ dessa maluquice.

-Poxa, também te amo, Lene – Rachel se manifestou, apoiada por murmúrios de Tiago e Sirius.

-Você é traíra, Leans. Por mais que eu seja sua amiga, prefiro manter-me longe desses horários de quadribol.

-Ei, parem de frescuras, as duas – Tiago apontou para as acovardadas aqui – Pensassem isso antes de passarem nos testes. Teremos pouco tempo para preparar o time para o primeiro jogo, então, não se atrevam a cabularem treino, hein?

Hmm, eu estava me sentindo um pouco ameaçada ali.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio, enquanto Tiago e Sirius ficavam enchendo nossos ouvidos com aquela conversa chata. Rachel até que ficou bem quietinha... Deve ser o sono, já que não deixamos ela dormir à tarde.

Quando a refeição transformou-se em sobremesa, cada um pegou um pouco, menos a Lene, que, adivinha, foi atrás do Diggory. Ele era tão... sem-sal pra ela. Tratei de fitar Sirius, que apenas olhou torto para minha amiga.

Eu realmente não achava que eles acabariam juntos... Sirius Black casando? Fala sério. Mas tudo me fazia ter certeza de que havia algo ali.

Tiago foi procurar as pessoas do time de quadribol principal e reserva para avisar do treino, enquanto nós resolvemos voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

Ao atravessarmos o quadro da Mulher Gorda, encontramos uma Sala Comunal vazia, exceto por uma pessoa.

-Remus! – Fui correndo abraçá-lo. Por mais freqüente que fosse a lua cheia, eu jamais me acostumaria com o fato de não poder ajudá-lo, sendo que Tiago, Sirius e agora Rachel, esforçavam-se ao máximo.

-De volta aos estudos, acho – dizia ele, enquanto me soltava.

-Podemos fazer uma troca, você me empresta a matéria de História da Magia que eu perdi e eu lhe empresto o que copiei nos últimos dias.

-Justo o suficiente.

-Muito esperto você, Aluado, espera pra voltar bem na sexta-feira à noite e ainda busca ajuda de uma menina bonita, né? Depois ainda dizem que você é o maroto mais comportado – Sirius sentou-se largadamente no sofá próximo à lareira, esticando os pés em cima da mesinha central. Nós rimos e eu ainda chacoalhei a cabeça.

Deitei-me no sofá que ficava de frente para o de Sirius, mas com meus pés virados para o lado oposto da lareira, de forma que eu podia conversar com todos sem ficar de costas para ninguém.

-E você, como está? – Remus encarava Rachel. Um certo ar de preocupação perambulava por sua voz.

-Você fala como se um balaço tivesse quase me matado.

-Muito engraçado, Leans – falei pelo canto da boca. Ela apenas sorriu, virando-se novamente para Remus.

-Se fosse um balaço, juro que estaria menos preocupado, Rachel.

-Remus, por favor, pára. Olha isso – ela arregaçou a manga esquerda, mostrando o antebraço. De onde eu estava, não deu pra ver, mas, pela situação, deduzi que não havia nada, provavelmente não havia mais marca roxa.

-Não era a esse hematoma que eu me referia, você sabe.

-Até domingo, dará na mesma, os dois terão desaparecido por completo. Além do mais, _Lupin_, já tivemos esta conversa antes, lembra?

-Será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar sério por um instante? – Sirius estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, quando o encarei.

-Bom, eu preciso dormir, ainda... Boa noite para quem fica.

-'Noite – murmuramos em coro, enquanto observamos Rachel subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

-Parabéns, Aluado.

Remus suspirou pesadamente e foi se recostar na parede, olhando para a janela. Deixei que ele ficasse um tempo sozinho... Quando a sala encheu e Tiago foi falar com Sirius, fui até Remus, que ainda estava lá, imóvel.

-Pensativo?

-No mundo da lua, eu diria – ele respondeu, forçando um riso.

-Não fique bravo com a Rachel, você a conhece... animada, persistente, mas sempre querendo a felicidade das pessoas.

-Muito persistente.

-Acredite, eu sei como é – reafirmei, rindo.

-Não estou bravo com ela. É só que... eu me preocupo... eu fico pensando... e se... e se algo acontecer com ela? Eu não me perdoaria... nunca.

-Por algum acaso já aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave com Tiago e Sirius?

-...não.

-Então, Remus! Rachel não é besta – _Por mais que algumas vezes pareça._

-Eu prefiro não arriscar. Se acontecer... será apenas uma vez, não haverá retorno.

Remus me encarava agora. Eu conseguia perceber o nervosismo em sua voz, a preocupação. Ele não estava chorando, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes demais... úmidos.

-Não vai acontecer. É improvável, muito improvável.

-... mas possível.

-Tanto quanto é possível ocorrer qualquer coisa, Remus. A vida é feita de riscos, você deveria saber disso. Ou... você não gosta de ter ela por perto?

-Lily! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu adoro ter a companhia dela... como poderia desejar o contrário? Eu só não quero ver mais pessoas sofrerem, só isso.

-Rachel sofrerá bastante se você continuar a brigar com ela – parei por alguns segundos, encarando Remus, aguardando para que minha frase fizesse mais efeito, para que ele pensasse melhor. – Entenda uma coisa, Remus, ninguém nunca teve medo de você, ninguém nunca sequer pensou em se afastar. Você é o único que se considera diferente, todos nós o vemos como um grande amigo, isso basta. Se Rachel tomou uma decisão mais, hmm, marota, nada vai fazê-la mudar de idéia. Pára de se preocupar tanto, por Merlin! E pensa nisso tudo com carinho, tá?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, devagar. Eu pus a mão no ombro dele e fui juntar-me aos meninos, agora com Marlene e Alice presentes.

Tiago sorriu para mim, quando sentei. Tenho certeza de que ele fazia questão de dizer parte do que eu disse para Remus constantemente. Sei que Tiago ficou preocupado com Rachel a ponto de proibi-la de ir à Casa dos Gritos... mas também sei que aquela preocupação fora momentânea e irracional, que ele provavelmente já tinha entendido que minha amiga não era inconseqüente por completo.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo é sobre uma festa de aniversário. Não uma qualquer, _though_.****  
**

**Fica aí alguns trechos:**

_"Havia muitos balões que mudavam de cor, luzes que imitavam vagalumes, voando sincronizadamente com a música de _cellos_ que tocava ao fundo, neve encantada na pista de dança e mesas cheias de comes e bebes. Alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, todos devidamente selecionados, claro, rodeavam o local."_

_"-Estonteante, mas sempre uma McKinnon – ele suspirou"_

_"-Acho que tem algo a dividir conosco, não tem, Lene?"_


	10. Surpresas de uma Festa

**_-Surpresas de uma Festa-_**

Passei boa parte do sábado na biblioteca, infelizmente. Remus e eu colocamos os deveres em dia, às vezes ajudados por Tiago, já que eu precisava de um pouco de ajuda pra decifrar o que ele tinha escrito. Claro, Remus tinha muito mais coisa atrasada do que eu, já que eu tinha me adiantado bastante, durante a semana, mas, mesmo assim, cumpri o prometido e o ajudei a repor a matéria.

No domingo, a manhã foi inteiramente ocupada pelo maldito treino de quadribol. Fizemos treino tático, técnico e, por fim, jogo-treino. Fizemos o caramba, né? Porque eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo voando atrás daquela bolinha desgraçada, já que eu não tinha posicionamento pré-determinado... é, apanhadora sofre. Os únicos momentos em que eu não treinei sozinha foram os que Tiago passou umas dicas sobre como achar o pomo e os que eu fiquei treinando escapar de balaços. Nossa, Merlin, como eu tinha pavor daqueles balaços. Pra piorar, a exaustão do treino deixou meu corpo dolorido por uns três dias.

Os hematomas de Rachel desapareceram rapidamente, por conta da poção de Madame Pomfrey e, logo no domingo, ela já estava animada como sempre. Bom, isso significa que a vida de Marlene voltou a ser atormentada, até que ela se cansou e largou do Diggory, cedendo às brincadeiras insistentes da Leans.

À medida que os dias passaram, Remus diminuiu sua preocupação super-protetora, afinal, a lua cheia tardaria a chegar novamente. Volta e meia, eu e Lene pegávamos os dois em conversas mais felizes e isoladas. Claro, não pudemos deixar de tirar um sarrinho da nossa amiga.

A mudança de Tiago – que eu pensava ser temporária – mostrou-se permanente. Eu estava começando a conhecer seu lado preocupado, compreensivo e solidário, sempre acompanhado daquela velha face descontraída e brincalhona... bom, ele era um maroto.

A sexta-feira chegou depressa. Acordei com fogos de artifício... de Rachel, com certeza.

-Caramba, Leans, você podia ter dado uma trégua por hoje! – Marlene esbravejou, com voz e cara de sono.

-Não _hoje_, criatura. Feliz aniversário, Lene!

-Haha, está ficando velha, hein? Parabéns, Lene – juntei-me a Rachel, pulando em cima de Marlene e abraçando-a.

-Parabéns, Lene! Juízo, hein? Nada de sair aprontando só porque é mais velha – Alice juntou-se a nós.

-Dá pra vocês... eu não consigo... respirar. Hmm, e obrigada, apesar de terem me chamado de velha.

E libertamos a sujeita. Marlene tinha feito questão de divulgar seu aniversário durante toda a semana, então, resolvemos dar uma festa magnífica, em vez de comprar presentes individuais.

Descemos para a Sala Comunal, após nossa nem tão breve arrumação rotineira. Lene carregava um pacote vermelho retangular com um leão dourado incrustado, que se mexia e rugia, ocasionalmente. Olhamos para aquilo sem perguntar nada, embora, acredito eu, todas desconfiássemos do que era.

-Feliz aniversário, Lene! – Tiago e Remus foram abraçá-la no exato momento em que ela apareceu. Sirius veio depois, abraçando-a de maneira mais lenta e apertada.

-Feliz aniversário – escutei ele sussurrar ao pé do ouvido dela. Troquei um olhar significativo e um sorriso com Rachel.

-Pra você também, Black – ela rompeu o longo abraço, estendendo o pacote para Sirius – Já que eu não ajudei na preparação da sua festa, comprei um presente.

-Hmm, então quer dizer que você também foi escondida para Hogsmeade? – Sirius abriu um sorriso, recebendo o pacote e retirando uma caixinha do bolso. – Como eu também não ajudei, comprei algo pra você, Lene, espero que goste.

Antes que eles pudessem abrir os presentes e continuar com aquela melação, fomos parabenizar e abraçar Sirius, afinal, ele também era aniversariante.

-Wow, _A Bíblia do Batedor_! Muito obrigado, Lene, fazia um tempo que eu estava querendo este livro! – exclamou Sirius, após desembrulhar o pacote. Marlene sorriu e começou a abrir a caixinha.

De dentro daquele cubículo surgiu um colar de prata com um pingente semi-transparente. Parecia gelo perene, iguais àqueles que enfeitam Hogwarts no natal. Depois de observar a maneira como Lene o pegou, no entanto, deu pra notar que não era gelado... devia ter algum encanto extra. Tinha o formato de uma fênix e era lindo.

-Nossa, Black, não sabia que tinha um gosto tão bom... obrigada.

-_Black_... Você bem que poderia me chamar de Sirius, não, Lene?

-Deixa de ser besta e me ajuda aqui, _Black_ – Lene sorriu e virou de costas. Sirius ajudou-a a colocar o colar.

Sei que a cena foi tão íntima que todos nós – o resto – fizemos questão de sair andando. Antes de sairmos da Torre da Grifinória, os dois morenos voltaram a nos acompanhar.

Ao caminho do Salão Principal, várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar o casal, de forma que nosso trajeto foi mais lento.

-E como será a festa, hein? – perguntou Sirius, mordendo uma torrada, em seguida. Remus revirou os olhos.

-Magnífica o suficiente, Sirius – Rachel respondeu, rindo.

-E é bom que vocês gostem, porque deu muito trabalho fazer aquele bolo de caldeirão e todas aquelas comidas, viu? – Alice foi um pouco para o lado, abrindo espaço para Frank sentar.

Quando o correio matinal chegou, Lene recebeu uma carta e um perfume de seus pais e Sirius ficou brincando de se exibir com o chapéu fedora preto que ganhara dos pais de Tiago.

O dia seguiu desta maneira, tendo o aniversário de Sirius e Marlene como assunto principal. Tratamos de enfeitiçar as comidas, evitando que estragassem de um dia para o outro, o que evitaria trabalho corrido e mal feito.

Quando as aulas vespertinas acabaram, voltamos à Torre da Grifinória. Agora Alice estava com um vestido azul-claro, Rachel com um preto, Lene com um azul meia-noite e eu com um verde escuro. Eram vestidos simples, mas, ainda sim, bonitos. Lene ainda tinha os cabelos ondulados levemente presos e usava o colar que Sirius lhe deu.

Os meninos até que estavam arrumadinhos também. Tiago tinha o mesmo cabelo bagunçado de sempre, usava óculos mais finos e achatados e uma camisa preta. Remus vestia uma camisa branca e estava com um ar mais vívido do que de costume. Sirius estava com seu novo chapéu e sua camisa era da cor... azul escuro. Eu ri ao imaginar ele e Lene em frente ao bolo, combinando como um belo casal.

-E então, vamos? – Sirius estendeu o braço para Marlene, retirando o chapéu e recuperando-se da cara embasbacada que tinha, quando ela desceu.

-Vamos – ela passou reto.

-Estonteante, mas sempre uma McKinnon – ele suspirou, seguindo-a e voltando a colocar o chapéu na cabeça.

A Sala Precisa estava maravilhosa, da exata maneira como tínhamos deixado. Tiago e Remus compraram bebidas e mais alguns itens em Hogsmeade, enquanto eu, Rachel, Alice e Frank cuidamos das comidas e da organização do lugar.

Havia muitos balões que mudavam de cor, luzes que imitavam vagalumes, voando sincronizadamente com a música de _cellos_ que tocava ao fundo, neve encantada na pista de dança e mesas cheias de comes e bebes. Alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, todos devidamente selecionados, claro, rodeavam o local.

-Nossa, vocês bem que capricharam – Sirius entregou um copo de uísque de fogo para Marlene e outro para Rachel, enquanto mantinha o seu na mão esquerda. Lene o bebia misturado com chá e Rachel com bombons de chocolate.

-Capricharam? Olha essa festa, Black! Duvido que Hogwarts tenha sediado tantos eventos como esse.

-E não é que a Lene também sabe elogiar? – Tiago chegou com uma garrafa de hidromel, rindo e enchendo o meu copo e o de Remus, além do dele, claro. Hidromel era uma das poucas bebidas alcoólicas que eu tomava.

Quando os aniversariantes começaram a andar para falar com o restante dos amigos, ficamos apenas Tiago, Remus, eu e Rachel na mesa, comendo.

-Dança comigo? – Tiago levantou-se, estendendo-me a mão.

-Ahn, Tiago...

-Vamos, prometo me esforçar – ele piscou e indicou Remus e Rachel com os olhos, de forma que duvido que tenham notado.

Relutantemente, aceitei o convite, andando para debaixo da neve encantada e colocando a mão em seus ombros, enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura.

-Acha que eles se acertam antes do natal? – perguntei, encarando seus olhos que, no momento, estavam âmbar. Ele riu.

-Não sei, Aluado é meio complexo... Se tem alguém que pode lhe trazer mais confiança, este alguém é Rachel. Acho que se acertam sim, mas não tenho certeza.

-Bom, até o final do ano é certeza – eu sorri.

-Marlene e Sirius?

-Hmm, acho que nunca – nós rimos.

-Eu e você?

-Pensei que tinha parado com as cantadas baratas, Potter.

-Eu não estou te cantando, _Evans_, apenas fazendo uma pergunta hipotética.

Eu torci no nariz. Não estava gostando daquela conversa...

-Então, e eu e você, quanto tempo dá?

-Hmm... – fiquei algum tempo olhando fixamente para Tiago, vendo ele sorrir esperançosamente. – O tempo necessário para você aprender a dançar melhor, eu diria.

-Ah, que bom, esse dia pode chegar. Não estou tão mal, então, se meu único defeito é ser péssimo dançarino.

-Eu nunca disse que esse era seu _único_ defeito, Tiago. Mas, sim, você até que não é tão mau.

-E pensar que algum dia você me odiou.

-Tudo está na lei de ação e reação – eu sorri e ele fez o mesmo. – Ele não dança? – eu apontei para Remus e Rachel com a cabeça. Os dois estavam em uma conversa divertida, aparentemente, em pé e com copos na mão.

-Eu tentando puxar conversa e você fugindo do assunto, não é?

-Ah, desculpe.

-Brincadeira – ele riu, parando apenas quando encarei-o com um olhar de censura, já que aquela palavra não me trazia boas lembranças. – Aluado dança melhor do que eu, até onde sei. Não lembra do quarto ano, no aniversário dele?

-Ele ficou um tempão dançando valsa com a Danielle Bastos... Gostaria de ter visto a cara da Rachel, se fosse nos tempos de agora – eu ri, sem sucesso na imaginação, e Tiago pareceu se divertir também.

-Não sei se ela iria demonstrar alguma frustração... não consigo imaginá-la brava ou mesmo triste.

-Olha lá, eles continuam só conversando. Você me paga, Tiago, usou a desculpa daqueles dois só pra eu dançar com você.

-Todo maroto tem seu lado sacana.

-E ainda se orgulha disso...

-Bom, consegui te tirar pra dançar, não? - Ele sorriu marotamente.

-É, conseguiu. Você ficou mais bonito com esses óculos, sabia?

-Acha mesmo? – Ele desviou o olhar quando confirmei com a cabeça. – Ah, obrigado... mas não são muito confortáveis, acho que continuarei com meu aro redondo mesmo. Não consegui arrumar o cabelo, a propósito – ele levou a mão à cabeça.

-Fica bom assim, deixa.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Lily Evans elogiando Tiago Potter, quem diria? Devo ter começado a achá-lo mais bonito, não sei... Eu costumava vê-lo como um desleixado, feio e arrogante, que bagunçava os cabelos apenas para dar um ar de quem acabou de desmontar uma vassoura. De uns tempos para cá, no entanto, tenho achado que Tiago é sim um cara bonito...

-Ah, não, diga-me que não estou vendo isso! – exclamei em voz baixa, fazendo com que Tiago olhasse por cima do próprio ombro.

Sirius e Marlene estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Em um primeiro momento, achei que ele estivesse forçando a situação, mas, depois de um tempo, notei que Lene o abraçava. O beijo passava uma certa imagem de paixão e delicadeza, não de urgência. Eles estavam sobre a neve encantada, que caía sem molhar e sem ficar depositada sobre objetos e pessoas.

Parei minha dança com Tiago imediatamente, boquiaberta.

-Eu disse que Pads gostava dela...

-...do mesmo jeito que você gostava de mim – completei meio que automaticamente, sem encará-lo.

-É, mas Lene não parece odiá-lo como você me odiava.

-...não mesmo.

Minha atenção mudou de foco, no entanto. Quando a música orquestrada ganhou um ritmo mais acelerado e passou a ser acompanhada de guitarras, baixo elétrico e bateria, o lugar tornou-se um grande salão de dança. A neve encantada e as mesas desapareceram, com exceção das que sustentavam comidas. As luzes dançantes aumentaram de número, velocidade, tamanho e intensidade, mudando de cor insanamente. Os casais ficaram um pouco mais afastados, a maioria se divertia sem par.

Tiago adaptou-se bem melhor ao novo ambiente, ganhou passos mais seguros e animados. Rachel puxou Remus até o nosso lado e ficamos conversando, enquanto dançávamos sem preocupação. Ao contrário de Tiago, Remus parecia mais desconfortável com o ritmo agitado do que tinha sido em seu quarto ano, em uma valsa.

Depois de algum tempo, porém, todos os convidados passaram a dançar mais discretamente, concentrando-se nas bordas do local. Exatamente no meio do salão, iluminados por um holofote que surgira, Sirius e Marlene davam um show de habilidades, abusando de rodopios. Ele a conduzia em grande estilo, levantando-a, jogando-a para todos os lados e segurando-a com firmeza. E Marlene, bom, ela era uma das melhores dançarinas que eu já tinha conhecido... Sem dúvidas, o casal de aniversariantes foi o grande destaque do dia.

A festa não acabou muito tarde, visto que era proibido perambular pelo castelo a partir de certa hora. A vantagem da Sala Precisa é que não precisamos arrumá-la, ao sair.

Quando chegamos à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, tratei de puxar Lene para o dormitório, com Rachel e Alice em meu encalço.

-Acho que tem algo a dividir conosco, não tem, Lene?

-Err...

-Marlene e Sirius, quem diria? – Alice empolgou-se.

-Ah, pára...

-Que isso, Lene, não precisa ficar com vergonha... nem esconder as coisas, como a traíra da Rachel – sentei em minha cama e Rachel revirou os olhos.

-Não foi nada demais.

-Bom, pra quem vivia _"Black, seu estúpido"_,_ "Black, seu imbecil"_, pra lá e pra cá, sim, _é sim_ algo demais – Rachel sentou ao meu lado e Alice forçou Lene a sentar-se de frente para nós, enquanto ela se acomodou no chão, segurando uma almofada.

-Na verdade, ele continua sendo um estúpido.

-Engraçado, não foi o que pareceu em noventa por cento da festa...

-Quieta, Leans.

-Desembucha logo, Lene – lancei meu travesseiro nela, acertando o rosto, há.

-Eu não sou de ferro, tá? O Black pode ser arrogante, mas continua sendo Sirius Black!

Nós rimos, mas Alice adiantou-se, manifestando vontade de falar.

-Isso quer dizer que você realmente tem uma queda por ele!

-...às vezes. _Raramente_, antes que venham com gracinhas!

-Desde quando? – perguntei, ansiosa.

-O quê? Que eu acho ele bonito? Desde que ele sempre foi assim, né, Lily!

-Ah, por favor... – Rachel revirou os olhos. – Que Sirius é bonito todas sabemos, só você que não admitia. Aliás, por que resolveu admitir de uma hora para outra?

-Não foi de uma hora para a outra!

-Tá, e como é o Sirius? Ele beijou bem? – Alice abriu um largo sorriso, divertindo-se com a cena tanto quanto eu e Rachel. Lene desviou o olhar e demorou um pouco para responder.

-Claro que sim... como sempre.

-Esperem um pouco...

Todos os olharem se voltaram para Rachel, que tinha a mão na boca e o olhar no teto, pensativa. Ouvi Marlene bufar, prevendo uma reação da amiga... isso porque Rachel Leans pensando não é bom sinal. Mas acho que peguei sua linha de pensamento...

-Você briga com Sirius de maneira insuportável desde o sexto ano, né?

-E o que isso...

-Calma, Lene, deixa eu terminar. Você briga com ele desde que... Por que você não nos contou que fica com Sirius desde o ano passado?

O queixo de Alice caiu e Lene congelou, adquirindo um tom avermelhado aos poucos. É, eu tinha pego a idéia... mas não imaginava que era desde o sexto ano.

-Como você...

-Disse que não iria esconder nada, Lene – Rachel deu um sorriso triunfante.

-Humpf, ok, eu conto.

-Lene, sua traíra! – Outra que tinha escondido um segredo, vê se pode?

-Calma, Lily, calma... Black é charmoso e elegante, quando quer... Bom, vocês o conhecem. Foi perto do natal, quando Hogwarts estava tão agitada que ninguém percebeu... eu fiquei acordada até mais tarde para fazer o último dever de Transfiguração e, bom, Black foi me ajudar.

-Ajudar, sei... – Alice recuperou-se do choque. – E por que você ainda o chama de Black mesmo?

-Porque ele é um... arrogante! Deve estar se gabando, uma hora dessas!

-Na verdade, Lene, se Rachel não sabia até hoje, quer dizer que ele não saiu espalhando, né? – Olhei para Rachel e ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas, nossa, garota, que surpresa, hein? Quer dizer então que vocês dois fingem se odiar, mas na verdade têm um caso?

-Não! – Lene jogou meu travesseiro de volta, mas eu o capturei. – Eu ainda o odeio, às vezes. Mas não custa nada aproveitar quando ele está legal, né? – Ela sorriu de um jeito que nos fez balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-E... você gosta dele? – Alice tornou a perguntar, com um tom de preocupação.

-Não, Alice, não pira! Meu caso com o Black é circunstancial, não permanente!

-Nossa, Lene falando com palavras bonitas... Aposto dez sicles que ficou bolando essa frase de definição por meses – Rachel riu, mas Lene revirou os olhos e bufou.

-E esse seu... caso... é muito constante? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Não, eu disse que é circunstancial, Lily! Além do mais, eu estava ficando com Diggory há alguns dias...

-Nós sabemos – eu, Alice e Rachel falamos juntas, em um tom tedioso.

Fomos dormir não muito tarde, pois Lene ficava mais irritada à medida que o assunto Sirius Black se estendia...

Essas minhas amigas, viu... Será que não dava pra elas dividirem esses "segredinhos" não? Marlene tinha vergonha de admitir que tinha ficado com Sirius várias vezes e Rachel não quis nos contar sobre seus estudos sobre animagia... nem que estava gostando de Remus. Algo me dizia que esse envolvimento com marotos não estava fazendo bem para a sanidade de minhas amigas...

* * *

**Para quem acompanha _Contos Hogwartianos_, pretendo postar lá algo inspirado neste capítulo, narrado pelo Sirius. Não deixem de conferir, assim que estiver online ^^ Sirius/Marlene sempre é divertido de escrever xD**

**Enfim, depois de alguns capítulos focados nas amigas de Lene, acho que Lily e Tiago já tiveram tempo pra se aproximarem, não? Semana que vem, J/L voltam a ser o centro das atenções \o/  
**


	11. Hogsmeade, mais que um simples vilarejo

**_-Hogsmeade, mais que um simples vilarejo-_**

Acordei cedo, junto com Alice e Rachel, praticamente. Obviamente, não era um dia qualquer.

-Hoje é o dia do nosso passeio à Hogsmeade, né? – Rachel secava os cabelos com ar quente enquanto Alice saía do banho.

-Oficial, você quer dizer, né? Porque Tiago e Remus já foram essa semana...

-Na verdade, eu tava falando só da gente, Lils.

-...ah, daí é sim.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Acontece que, depois dos últimos acontecimentos, eu já estava me acostumando a ter os marotos por perto... a considerá-los como parte do _nós_. Algo até engraçado, se você pensar que vivíamos em guerra.

-Acorda a Lene aí, Rachel, eu não consigo – murmurei, pegando minhas coisas, fechando a porta do banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

No exato momento em que reabri a porta, Lene jogou algo no chão, xingando. Depois de alguns passos, notei que tratava-se de um animal. Ao que tudo indicava, Rachel tinha conjurado um pequeno cãozinho preto para atormentar a amiga.

-_Finite Incantatem –_ Lene por fim acertou o bicho. – Leans!!! O dia que eu pegar você e o Black juntos eu juro que... – mas eu parei de dar ouvidos às reclamações, virando-me para Rachel.

-Não tinha um jeito mais nobre não?

-Ah, eu tentei de tudo, Lils, juro – ela deu de ombros.

Como Alice já tinha ido se encontrar com o Frank, esperamos Marlene parar de amaldiçoar o sistema solar inteiro e se arrumar, para então descermos. O engraçado é que ela colocou novamente o colar que Sirius lhe dera de aniversário, apesar da implicância com o maroto.

-Bom-dia, meninas – Sirius adiantou-se, quando nos sentamos na mesa.

-Só se for pra você, Black.

-Nossa, que grosseria... nem parece a mesma Lene de ontem – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Marlene jogou o suco que estava em sua frente no rosto de Sirius, que fechou os olhos imediatamente, lambendo os lábios.

-Hmm, sabe, você poderia ter jogado rum de groselha vermelha, que é bem melhor. _Tergeo_ – e o grifinório ficou com a face limpa. – Como você a acordou hoje, Rachel?

-Com um filhote seu. Foi a única coisa que tirou Lene da cama.

-Quê? Ah, então quer dizer que eu sou o único que consegue tirar o sono de Marlene McKinnon?

Lene cerrou os punhos em torno do garfo, prestes a lançar alguma coisa em Sirius, até que eu a segurei. Risos percorreram a mesa e dispersaram os olhares do restante de Hogwarts.

-Deixa de mau-humor, Lene, aproveita que hoje tem passeio – Remus brincava com o copo vazio.

-É, temos de reabastecer o estoque de comidas... Ficamos sem nada depois da festa – Tiago deu um meio-sorriso.

Com mais algumas tentativas de reanimar Marlene, ela tirou o mau-humor da cara. Quando chegamos a Hogsmeade, o primeiro destino, pra variar, foi a Zonko's. Lá, encontramos vários amigos, o que prolongou ainda mais nossa passagem. Até que foi divertido brincar um pouco com aqueles itens bizarros e ouvir as histórias dos marotos, mas eu realmente gostaria que tivéssemos ficado menos tempo por lá.

Depois, obviamente, passamos na Dedosmel, para minha felicidade. Comprei pacotes gigantes de chocobolas e creme de canário. Rachel encheu a bolsa com chocolates refrescantes de menta e bombons explosivos, Sirius com chicles de baba e bola, além de dividir com Tiago e Remus uma sacola enorme de caramelos de efeitos aleatórios. Marlene já saiu comendo penas de algodão doce e Tiago se divertindo com uma de suas comidas prediletas: delícias gasosas.

A cada mordida que Tiago dava no sorvete de fruta, levitava mais um pouco, imitando cenas de quadribol, como sempre. Mas foi uma cena engraçada, fazendo-me rir descontroladamente.

-Olha lá, Lene, eu e você estaremos naquele lugar, no próximo passeio – Sirius apontou para a Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot, sorrindo.

-Espero não ter pesadelos tão cedo.

-Dá pra vocês dois pararem? – Remus colocou um caramelo na boca e, imediatamente, um ronco alto como o barulho de um terremoto desastroso saiu de sua barriga, derrubando Tiago de sua levitação. – Hmm, acho que estou com um pouco de fome.

Nós gargalhamos com a junção dos acontecimentos, rumando para o Três Vassouras, afinal, já era hora do almoço.

-Fiquei com vontade de tomar rum de groselha vermelha, depois de a Lene ter jogado suco em mim...

-Tá louco, Pads? Já não basta as bebidas de ontem? – Tiago parou por um tempo, com a mão no queixo, até prosseguir – Ah, bom, já que estamos aqui... Traz um copo de uísque de fogo... – ele olhou para Rachel, que deu de ombros – ...dois.

-Pode ser um chá pra mim – e, antes que os olhares confusos terminassem de me fuzilar, tornei a falar. – É bom, ok? Não gosto muito de álcool... a não ser que estejam dentro de bombons, claro.

-Pode ser uma cerveja amanteigada pra mim – Remus fez seu pedido e Marlene murmurou um "pra mim também".

Pedimos então alguns sanduíches de carne, peixe defumado, pastelões de rins e salada de alface.

-Sirius, pega na minha bolsa um chocolate refrescante de menta e põe aqui, vai – Rachel deslizou o copo recém-chegado e Sirius esticou o braço para a cadeira ao lado, onde estavam todos os pertences.

-Pronto – ele abaixou o copo, colocou o chocolate, misturou e devolveu para a garota.

-'brigada – murmurou ela, tomando um gole. Sirius começou a contorcer-se de risadas e percebi que Rachel tinha pulado da cadeira, fazendo caretas e balançando a cabeça. – Eu disse menta, Sirius, não bombons explosivos.

-Desculpa, não resisti – disse ele, tentando se recompor... sem sucesso.

Foi um almoço divertido e extremamente longo, devo confessar. Ninguém ficou bêbado, logo, pudemos brincar com os caramelos por um bom tempo. Parei de comer no momento em que o efeito embrulhou meu estômago, fazendo a sensação subir para meu nariz e, então, para as orelhas, de onde saíram jatos de fumaça pressurizados.

-Alguém me acompanha até a Loja de Penas Escriba? – Eu estava completamente sem esperança. Um silêncio pairou por pelo menos cinco segundos, até que Remus cutucou Tiago com o cotovelo.

-Eu vou junto – e Tiago se levantou, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa.

Demorei a levantar, revirando os olhos.

-Não precisava vir só porque Remus não queria me deixar sozinha – disse, torcendo o nariz, quando saímos do Três Vassouras.

-Eu vim porque queria vir, Lily, deixa disso.

-Eu vi ele te cutucando.

-É... mas é que achei que não gostaria de ficar sozinha em minha companhia, então esperei pra ver se alguém se habilitava – Tiago coçou a nuca e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Que desculpa esfarrapada, Tiago. De onde tirou essa idéia?

-Não é desculpa... Sei lá, você vive reclamando que eles não perdem a oportunidade de nos deixar sozinhos, achei que...

-Isso não significa que não gosto da sua companhia, seu bobo – revirei os olhos, puxando-o pelo braço até a loja. Logo que percebi o que tinha feito, larguei-o, olhando para o lado oposto.

-Hmm, então eu tenho uma chance...

-Ahn? – Virei-me para encará-lo, mas, para meu desespero, acabei a milímetros do rosto dele. Engoli em seco, sentindo meus batimentos acelerarem com o nervosismo.

-Está vermelha – ele sorriu.

-Impressão sua – andei para o balcão imediatamente, esperando que a falta de barulhos significasse que ele tinha ficado estático. Ele não tinha parado com as gracinhas não? Maldito Potter...

-Posso ajudá-la? – A balconista trouxe-me de volta à Hogsmeade.

-Ah, eu... eu vi uma pena na vitrine... aquela prateada lá.

-Pena de Cisne Azul e Prateada?

-Essa mesmo.

-Vou pegar no estoque.

Comecei a tatear as vestes, procurando meu dinheiro. Droga, esqueci a carteira no bar...

-Eu pago.

Pulei de susto e olhei para trás, encontrando Tiago novamente quase grudado em mim, sorrindo.

-Dá pra você, hmm, manter distância? Eu preciso respirar de vez em quando. E, não, obrigada, Tiago, eu volto no Três Vassouras pra pegar minhas coisas e já volto.

Só que ele me impediu de voltar, segurando meu braço e despejando moedas no balcão, pegando a caixa contendo a pena, em seguida. Eu revirei os olhos novamente.

-Não sei pra que tanta vontade de se afastar de mim. Não disse que gostava da minha companhia? – Tiago abraçou-me por trás, terminando de falar em cima de meu pescoço, estendendo a caixa em minha frente. Eu respirei fundo, de olhos fechados, recorrendo ao controle pessoal. Merlin, por que ele dificultava as coisas?

-O que não significa que eu esteja a fim de você – peguei o pacote bruscamente, emburrada.

Tiago me alcançou no meio da Rua Principal de Hogsmeade, agarrando meu pulso.

-Você ficou brava... – disse, em voz baixa.

-Um pouco – desviei o olhar.

-Qual o problema de eu gostar de você?

-Você não gosta de mim, Tiago, não me venha com histórias.

-Claro que gosto! Já conversamos sobre isso, não? – Ele me forçou a encará-lo. Havia uma certa urgência em sua primeira afirmação... mas eu não queria ouvir a frase que tinha ecoado infinitamente em minha cabeça, dias atrás. Ao invés disso, eu a disse, de meu modo, claro.

-Não do jeito que eu pensava que gostasse. Eu pensei que tivesse entendido, Tiago... pensei que pudéssemos ser... amigos – meus olhos estavam inexplicavelmente úmidos e eu sentia que meu coração estava prestes a explodir. Ele me encarava com um olhar estranho...

-Acho que você é quem não entendeu nada ainda, Lily.

E, no segundo instante, ele me beijou. Um beijo... doce, com sabor de caramelo. O que ele estava fazendo? Merlin, minha cabeça começou a rodar, confusão e surpresa preenchiam minha mente. Quando o turbilhão de sensações chegou ao auge, comecei a empurrar o grifinório.

- Tiago – interrompi o beijo, respirando pesado e sem saber o que fazer – Eu... vou chamar o pessoal.

Não vi qual foi sua expressão, também não esperei que confirmasse e me seguisse, somente corri para dentro do Três Vassouras.

-Lily, o que...

-Depois, Lene, depois. Isso deve cobrir a minha parte.

Deixei alguns galeões junto ao dinheiro que já estava amontoado na mesa e saí.

-Lily... – Tiago ainda estava parado no meio da rua.

-Aqui, o seu dinheiro – e joguei sicles e nuques em sua mão, partindo em direção às carruagens.

Fui tonta, pois tive de esperar que pelo menos aquela carruagem lotasse, antes de partir. Para minha sorte, não deu tempo de meus amigos chegarem... teriam de esperar lotar a segunda. Para meu desespero, Tiago quase me alcançou, mas ele já não cabia mais nos bancos, trazendo-me alívio.

Jantei o mais rápido que pude, dando tempo apenas para eles chegarem. Quando o fizeram, senti seus olhares em mim, ouvi os murmúrios, escutei Tiago me chamando, mas apenas subi para a torre e, em seguida, para o dormitório. Eles provavelmente entenderam e ninguém subiu antes de eu dormir.

Não sei porque estava fugindo... nem do que estava fugindo, exatamente. Não sei se estava brava, triste, inconformada, surpresa... só sei que estava confusa.

Por que ele fez aquilo? Seria tão mais simples se continuássemos como estávamos! Eu gostei de tudo o que aconteceu desde o início do ano letivo, gostei de ter conhecido um lado diferente de Tiago... estava gostando de criar uma amizade com ele. Eu não queria estragar tudo aquilo... não queria regredir e tê-lo insuportavelmente em meu pé de novo... não queria odiá-lo novamente... não queria que aquela sensação agradável de quando eu estava perto dele sumisse... mesmo que eu não soubesse o que era.

Enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e puxei as cobertas, sentindo lágrimas se formarem. Por que eu tinha que chorar? Qual o motivo daquela confusão? Tiago não gostava de mim, por que tinha me beijado? Só pra me enlouquecer? Merlin, preferia um balaço do que aquele beijo...

Mesmo assim, havia algo esquisito. Algo naquela cena confusa fez com que eu me sentisse... bem. Não sei o que foi... E se... e se a maneira diferente a que Tiago se referiu, outro dia, for melhor, e não pior? E se ele estiver _realmente_ gostando de mim? Pensar na possibilidade me fez sorrir.

* * *

**Haha, eu ainda apanho por ter colocado uma Lily tão confusa nessa fic... **

**Ajude uma autora nonsense clicando no botão de review e garanta um lugar no coração de Merlin ;D**


	12. Um Treino Amigável

**_-Um Treino Amigável-_**

-Lily, acorda – sussurrou Rachel

-Dá um tempo, vai – virei-me para o outro lado, puxando o cobertor.

-Temos treino, Lils.

Relutantemente, levantei da cama, colocando vestes de quadribol. As outras duas já estavam devidamente trocadas. Começamos a conversar em voz baixa, para não acordar Alice.

-Ele não fez por mal.

-...então vocês sabem.

-Claro, Lils, Tiago ficou preocupado.

-Ficou se remoendo por ter te beijado à força – Lene revirou os olhos.

-Por que tanta reviravolta, hein? Você não gosta dele, Lils?

-Não do jeito que você insiste, Rachel – minha garganta já estava seca de tanto cochichar.

-Que seja, não vamos discutir agora, né? Só não vá sair brigando à toa igual a Lene.

Eu ri e Marlene fez careta. Pegamos mudas de roupa para tomar banho depois do treino e fomos até o Salão Principal. Provavelmente estávamos atrasadas, já que os marotos não estavam mais lá.

Ao chegar no campo, descobri que, sim, eu tinha atrasado as meninas. Remus estava na arquibancada, pertinho de nós. Tanto ele quanto Sirius deram-me um meio-sorriso, mostrando um pouco de compreensão. Tiago lançou-me um olhar preocupado, mas só pareceu vivo quando eu sorri fracamente, levantando a mão direita em um aceno discreto.

-Bom-dia, senhores – ele começou. – O treino de hoje será mais tranqüilo, sem time reserva... Rachel e Hughes, peguem a goles e fiquem treinando com Cyrus um pouco... Quero que treinem uma série de passes rápidos e lançamentos curtos para os aros, depois irei treinar junto – quando os três dirigiram-se para um das regiões dos aros, Tiago prosseguiu. – Pads, fique treinando rebatidas com Marlene à média altura, variando em força e distância. Lene, você precisa melhorar essa mira, ok?

Marlene assentiu, resmungando. Ela e Sirius foram para a outra extremidade do campo, treinando a poucos metros do chão.

-Você não me deu chance de conversar, ontem – Tiago aproximou-se de mim.

-É que... bom, não era algo que eu esperava.

-Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, de qualquer maneira... mas não me arrependo.

-Tiago... – eu desviei o olhar, um pouco desanimada com aquela insistência.

-Não se preocupe, Lily, prometo não tentar mais nada.

Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas fechei, pois não achei palavras. Não foi aquilo que eu quis dizer... Ele não poderia desistir... não poderia. Isto é, se ele realmente gostar de mim.

-Achei que não fosse olhar na minha cara nunca mais – ele amarrou a boca e eu ri.

-Como se isso fosse possível...

-Então pra que tanto drama?

-Não faça pergunta difícil... – suspirei, pois nem eu sabia a resposta. – De repente, tudo ficou muito confuso... Achei que fôssemos voltar ao quinto ano.

-E, depois de tudo o que eu disse, você ainda não acredita em mim, não é? – Foi a vez de Tiago desviar o olhar.

-Parte de mim acredita, parte acha bom demais para acreditar – não pude evitar de rir. – Mas, no final, voltei a falar com você... isso deve contar alguma coisa.

-Mulheres... Por que vocês têm que pensar tanto, hein?

-Talvez porque vocês homens não pensem.

-Homens não tem TPM – ele virou-se para mim, rindo.

-Hmm, talvez essa seja a explicação para a minha crise de ontem.

-Ah, pare de enrolação, Evans, viemos treinar quadribol.

-Enrolação? Você que veio puxar assunto, seu cretino! – Deixe-lhe um tapa no ombro... deve ter doído mais em mim do que nele, porque ele riu de minha careta.

De repente, o ar de preocupação e insegurança que cercava Tiago foi substituído por um tom mais sério.

-Você tinha me pedido pra te ajudar, semana passada... ainda quer ajuda?

-...é. É que, bom, eu não tenho problemas em capturar o pomo, quando ele está perto de mim, mas tenho algumas dificuldades... A principal delas é... balaços – completei, olhando Sirius e Marlene praticarem. Tiago riu.

-A Corvinal não tem uma boa dupla de batedores, pode ficar tranqüila. É difícil encontrar acidentes com balaços como o seu, também, é mais comum receber uma pancada no braço, tronco ou perna... difícil alguém se machucar pra valer.

-Parece que tenho sorte... – eu ri. – A parte de voar é legal, eu realmente me senti bem em cima da vassoura... mas vou precisar de alguma ajuda pra melhorar a perseguição do pomo e, bom, fugir dos balaços.

-Bom, vamos ver o que dá pra ser feito.

Ele deu um impulso em cima da vassoura, segurando o pomo na mão direita, e eu o segui. Fomos para o meio do campo, mas em uma altura suficiente para não atrapalharmos os outros dois treinos.

-Como eu disse, se você ficar bem acima dos outros jogadores, fica mais fácil achar o pomo. Só tem que tomar cuidado nos dias de ventania... é mais difícil controlar o vôo aqui em cima.

-Nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Por enquanto, não precisa – ele riu, encarando o céu limpo. – Durante a perseguição, tente ter uma visão mais periférica... mas não precisa ficar maluca com isso, temos batedores pra te proteger.

-Se não for a Lene, né?

-Ela é boa, só precisa aprender a se focar mais no jogo – Tiago olhou para baixo, assistindo ao treino dela.

-E caso não consiga, como fujo dos balaços?

-Bom, tem aquele jeito que você estava treinando, semana passada, simplesmente mudando sua trajetória, às vezes guinando para baixo... mas não é meu jeito preferido. É mais fácil manter o foco no pomo se você movimentar-se pouco... acho que é meio óbvio, né? Então, você tem a opção de simplesmente continuar seu trajeto e girar em seu eixo, mas precisa de um pouco de prática, pra evitar tontura...

-Não gostei muito disso – torci o nariz, prevendo coisas ruins.

-Haha, vamos aos poucos... Vou soltar o pomo, tente pegá-lo o mais rápido possível, não precisa esperar ele ficar longe.

-Hmm, ok.

Quando Tiago abriu a mão, o pomo começou a dançar em círculos pequenos, meio abobalhado ainda. Antes que completasse três voltas, voei em sua direção, agarrando-o. A retardada aqui não percebeu que não deu tempo de ele ficar longe de Tiago e não conseguiu frear.

-Wooooooow – Tiago tinha me segurado, mas a velocidade com que eu trombei nele foi tanta que rodopiamos descontroladamente por algum tempo, em pleno ar.

-Ahn, desculpa – murmurei, rindo bastante, enquanto ele me colocava a uma distância segura e se divertia também.

-Bom... foi rápida.

-Mais do que você sonharia em ser – sorri desafiadoramente.

-Ah é? Isso é um desafio? Solta o pomo, Evans.

Quando o soltei, o pomo voou em zigue-zague na diagonal e Tiago imediatamente o capturou. A alavanca que ele fez com o braço, levando-o para cima de sua cabeça – já que o pomo tinha subido – fez com que ele se embolasse todo e, adivinha, caísse em cima de mim.

-Ai, seu chaaaato – minha voz estava trêmula e a sílaba prolongada tinha se misturado com o ar que eu engolia, enquanto rodopiava novamente com Tiago e sua vassoura em cima de mim.

-Quem é mais rápido mesmo? – Ele sorria, desprendendo-se de mim.

-Fomos iguais.

-A minha captura foi mais difícil.

-Não muda o tempo. Seu chato, trombou em mim de propósito.

Ele sorriu descaradamente, o punho fechado em torno da bolinha.

-Vamos ver o que pode fazer então, Lily. Espere alguns segundos.

Tiago soltou o pomo e, depois de um tempo, eu não o achava.

Subi mais um pouco para ter uma visão completa do campo. Quando Hughes espantou algo perto da orelha, vi um rastro dourado. A partir daí, iniciei minha perseguição, evitando bater em quem quer que estivesse em meu caminho.

Depois de algum tempo, eu já estava próxima do meu alvo, cerca de dois metros nos separavam. Quando guinei minha vassoura para cima, senti um puxão que jogou-me para trás.

-Potter! – Berrei, ao ver Tiago passar voando por mim, sorrindo.

O pomo então desceu novamente e eu mergulhei atrás de Tiago, tentando puxá-lo, sem sucesso.

-Sirius, acerta ele!

Sirius ficou meio confuso, mas, após uma fração de segundo, quando o balaço voltou, ele rebateu com fervor. Tiago não devia estar esperando por isso, foi atingido próximo ao ombro, sendo jogado para o lado.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, ultrapassei-o e, antes que ele pudesse voltar, eu já estava com o pomo de ouro em mãos.

-Como você é trapaceira, Lily...

-Balaços fazem parte do jogo, Tiago, puxadas de vassoura não – eu sorri, vitoriosa.

-Hmm, aprende rápido... Confesso que voa bem. Vamos treinar com balaços, já que você quer brincar.

Senti meu corpo estremecer com a idéia. Jogamos eu e Sirius contra Lene e Tiago, enquanto o resto do time continuava a treinar com a goles.

Volta e meia, Tiago me empurrava ou puxava ilegalmente minha vassoura, aproximando-se do pomo. O problema é que Sirius estava galáxias a frente de Lene como batedor, exigindo as melhores capacidades de esquiva de Potter.

Ficamos brincando, ahem, treinando assim por um bom tempo, até que Tiago teve de juntar-se aos artilheiros e eu fiquei procurando pomo de ouro sozinha, fugindo de balaços. Levei uma pancada fraca na perna, já que puxei-a antes de ter algum osso quebrado, mas não tive problemas mais sérios.

Quando todos foram dispensados, eu e Tiago ficamos mais um pouco treinando. Ele me ajudando a treinar, na realidade. Eu ainda não podia dizer que gostava de quadribol, mas aquela manhã foi extremamente divertida.

* * *

**Um capítulo curto, meio que extra... considerem como um presentinho para quem não tem aula nesses dias huahuhauahuau De qualquer forma, é bom que esses dois desenvolvam a amizade de vez em quando. Eu não queria que a Lily simplesmente "desse uma chance" ao Tiago, mas que se apaixonasse perdidamente e enlouquecesse um pouco com isso, haha xD**

**No próximo capítulo...**

_-Nossa, Lilian Evans me chamando pra almoçar. Sabe, janta é mais romântico._

_..._

_-Marotos toda hora não dá, não faz bem para o cérebro._

_ -Nem para o coração, né, Lils?_

_..._

_-Que bicho te mordeu, Rachel?_


	13. A Influência dos Marotos

**_-A Influência dos Marotos-_**

Quando adentrei o vestiário feminino, Rachel já estava de saída e Lene terminava de se arrumar.

-Nossa, Lils, pra pessoas que agiram como se o mundo tivesse acabado, vocês até que se acertaram rápido, hein? – Rachel tinha _aquele_ sorriso irritante no rosto.

-Ah, cale a boca, Leans – falei, rindo e andando para um lado que ela não podia ver meu rosto... sim, eu tinha corado.

-E onde está a Lily que me dizia que só beijava se fosse pra namorar? Já tá assim com o Potter, é?

-Quieta você também, Lene. Vai ver o Sirius, vai – e eu fechei a porta do _box_ a tempo de evitar uma toalhada.

-Não precisa dizer isso, Lils, a vida da Lene _sempre_ acaba em Sirius – ouvi a voz de Rachel e diversos barulhos que indicavam alguma perseguição.

-Volta pro seu lobinho logo, criatura dos infernos, que ele tava sozinho na arquibancada.

Parei de ouvir a discussão satírica quando liguei o chuveiro. Comecei a rir quando uma idéia maluca veio em minha cabeça... a partir de agora, marotos seria sinônimo de piadas, pois uma atormentaria a outra com seu respectivo "caso"... Não que Tiago e eu tivéssemos um caso. O mais engraçado era pensar que a única de nós que tinha realmente admitido gostar de um maroto era a Rachel e, ironicamente, a única que não tinha beijado nenhum deles... ou pelo menos é nisso que eu acredito.

-Rachel? Lene? Gente? – Tudo que ouvi como resposta, no entanto, foi o eco de minha própria voz.

Coloquei minha roupa sem pressa, já prevendo o que ia acontecer. Aquelas duas fizeram aquilo de novo, droga. Ser abandonada não me faria ficar com o Tiago.

Depois de alguma demora, saí do vestiário. Pra variar, não havia ninguém lá além do meu "príncipe encantando".

-Hmm, juro que não fiz de propósito. Era eu ou ninguém – ele fez cara de quem esperava ser recebido com braveza, mas eu apenas ri.

-Eu sei, Tiago, conheço nossos amigos. Que desculpa eles deram, afinal?

-Não deram, na verdade, só sumiram. Quando eu fui entrar no vestiário, vi a Rachel e o Remus conversando. Sirius saiu enquanto eu tomava banho e não vi a Marlene.

No final das contas, essa história de "deixem eles sozinhos" acabava aproximando os outros casais de amigos. Ocasionalmente, vinha-me à cabeça de que eles estavam é procurando uma desculpa para se isolarem, não para unir eu e Tiago. De qualquer forma, aquilo me irritava um pouco.

-Vamos almoçar, então? – Perguntei, sem outra opção.

-Nossa, Lilian Evans me chamando pra almoçar. Sabe, uma janta é mais romântico.

-Calado, Potter – revirei os olhos, começando a andar. Ele começou a rir, mas me seguiu.

-Haha, é a convivência com Sirius que me faz isso.

-Eu sei.

-Mas confesse que Padfoot é bem pior que eu – ele me encarou, sorrindo.

-Hmm... um pouco mais infantil – antes que ele mostrasse seu ar vitorioso, no entanto, tornei a falar. – Só que indiscutivelmente mais bonito.

-Ah, essa é a Lily que eu conheço... Já tava até estranhando, sabia?

-Dá pra você falar menos e andar mais depressa?

-O que a fome não faz... – Tiago revirou os olhos, mas apressou o passo.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória, nossos amigos já estavam comendo.

-Obrigada por me esperarem - ironizei, sentando-me perto de Sirius. Tiago ficou entre nós dois.

-Esperamos, Lils, só que no Salão Principal – Rachel curvou os lábios em um sorriso vulpino.

-Não parecem ter esperado – fitei o garfo cheio de Marlene.

-Não olhe para mim, eu nunca disse que iria esperar. A fome fala mais alto, amiga, _sempre_.

-Francamente, Lily, você fala como se tivéssemos a abandonado quilômetros atrás – Remus riu. Até ele deu pra tirar sarro de mim...

-Ah, calados todos vocês, deixem-me comer – abocanhei uma pequena parcela de meu almoço.

-Até parece que fomos nós que a interrompemos – fuzilei Rachel com o olhar e ela parou.

Nossa refeição foi longa, devido ao cansaço e fome que o quadribol trazia. Ocasionalmente, a conversa se dividia em duas simultâneas: fofocas femininas e besteiras masculinas.

-O que faremos hoje? Alguma idéia? – Remus indagou assim que terminou a sobremesa.

-Eu estava pensando em...

-Diga isso por vocês, Tiago, porque eu preciso de um programa _sem_ marotos – apressei-me a falar. A verdade é que a companhia daqueles três já estava me enlouquecendo e acabando com o senso de minhas amigas.

-Senti uma indireta, Pontas.

-Pareceu uma bem direta para ele, Aluado.

-Ou uma direta para nós três, Pads – Tiago deu de ombros.

-Viu? É por isso que eu preciso de um programa feminino – revirei os olhos.

-Não é uma má idéia – Lene olhou para mim, visivelmente compartilhando pensamentos.

-Bom, vocês que sabem. Eu preciso... – Rachel levantou-se, mas Lene foi mais rápida e a agarrou pelo braço.

-Você vem com a gente, Leans.

Saímos as três do Salão Principal. Pude ouvir risos e murmúrios daqueles outros três.

-O que vocês estão aprontando, hein? – Rachel se manifestou enquanto passávamos pelo Saguão de Entrada.

-Isso vindo da mais arteira de nós – Marlene riu e eu a acompanhei, depois de um tempo.

-Não posso querer um tempo sozinha com minhas amigas? Marotos toda hora não dá, não faz bem para o cérebro.

-Nem para o coração, né, Lils?

-Quieta, Rachel, a única apaixonada aqui é você.

-Em momento algum eu disse que estava apaixonada, só disse que Remus é especial.

-Sabe qual foi a última vez que você chamou alguém de "especial", Rachel? – Lene deitou na grama, após nossa breve caminhada para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Eu e Rachel apenas sentamos.

-Nunca, eu sei. Só que isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonada... Você ama o Sirius, por acaso? – Rachel arregalou os olhos e riu.

-Ah, isso de novo não... Você sabe que, por mim, o Black estaria em Azkaban.

-Não diga uma coisa dessa, vá – recostei-me na pedra que estava próxima.

-Mentir é feio, Lene. Mas, enfim, eu ainda estou descobrindo se gosto mesmo de Remus.

-Invente outra história, Rachel – eu ri.

-Você também não está melhor nas esquivas, né, Lily? – Marlene recebeu um pouco de grama no pé.

-Esquivas... tá maluca? – Desviei o olhar e corei involuntariamente. Por que aquele assunto me incomodava tanto?

-Ela tem um ponto, Lils... E aquele beijo, hein? – Rachel sorriu maleficamente.

-Ah, vão contar as meias de Merlin, vocês duas... Tiago me beijou à força, vocês sabem disso.

-Siiiim, mas, para ele fazer isso, deve ter pintado um clima.

-Na cabeça dele só, Leans. Por acaso a gente vai passar o momento "sem marotos" falando deles?

-_Você_ começou – as duas fizeram um coro.

-Mentira, Rachel começou.

-A culpa sempre é minha – ela revirou os olhos. – Lily, sobre o que você queria conversar, então? Qualquer outro assunto dava pra eles ouvirem na boa.

-Já disse que não tinha nada em mente, ser. Eu só queria distância por um momento em minha vida, só isso.

Rachel deu de ombros e finalmente deitou na grama, encarando o céu.

Durante os dias que se passaram, continuamos a conviver amigavelmente com os rapazes. Havia os momentos em que nos reuníamos na biblioteca para fazer os deveres, os que alguém tinha uma idéia mirabolante de algum jogo ou atividade, os que os marotos sumiam e nós ganhávamos um espaço feminino... e, claro, os que Sirius e Marlene sumiam ou que, "coincidentemente", eu e Tiago nos víamos sozinhos. Além disso, quando esses "isolamentos de casais" aconteciam ao mesmo tempo, resultava que Rachel e Remus também ganhavam alguma privacidade.

Na quinta-feira, tivemos treino de quadribol e eu e Lene fomos obrigadas a assistir ao jogo da Sonserina contra a Lufa-Lufa, no domingo, por insistência de Tiago, que cismou que precisávamos de mais conhecimento do esporte. Eu odiei o jogo, sinceramente, mas aprendi alguma coisa... isso porque Regulus Black e Amos Diggory eram ótimos apanhadores.

No fim de semana seguinte ao jogo, mais treino... Marlene continuava a me amaldiçoar por ter entrado pro time, mas eu estava até que me acostumando com a idéia... Voar me fazia muito bem... continuava fazendo. Os treinos não eram de todo ruim, até. Tiago e Sirius sempre tornavam aquelas horas mais animadas, fazendo-me rir muito.

A manhã da quarta-feira, no entanto, foi posterior a uma madrugada de lua cheia... Devido a problemas internos, sentamos separadas de Tiago e Sirius, no café da manhã.

-Depois de tanto tempo, ainda fico preocupada quando aqueles dois aparecem acabados... E agora com você também, né, Rachel? – Parei de encarar os dois marotos e voltei a falar com minhas amigas. Rachel riu e continuou comendo.

-Não gaste sua preocupação com esses três, Lily – Marlene bufou, ainda meio emburrada com a discussão que tivera com Sirius, na noite anterior. – Black só quer saber de diversão.

-Dê uma trégua nesses dias, vai, Lene... eu e Tiago perdemos mais de meia hora de nossas vidas tentando impedir vocês dois de se matarem. Olha que Hogwarts inteira já estava dormindo, naquela hora. E vê se controla esse seu mau-humor porque, apesar de insuportável em dias normais, nossa amiga aqui também teve uma noite difícil, não precisa de mais tormentos.

-Ela me parece extremamente bem.

-... bem demais, até – conclui, ao ver que Rachel estava mais sorridente do que de costume... aparentava um bem-estar nada compatível com a falta de sono.

O engraçado é que ela tinha discutido novamente com Remus, no dia anterior... aquela mesma história de que ele achava arriscado e tal. Ela não parecia chateada, no entanto, apenas continuou comendo sem se manifestar.

-Que bicho te mordeu, Rachel? – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Caramba, tá muito estranha... Lily, ela não tinha ido pra lá mais cedo pra tentar fazer as pazes com Remus? – Lene parou de queixo caído, olhando de Rachel para mim sem parar.

-Lene o que... – E um sorriso enorme invadiu meu rosto. – Enquanto nós estávamos com Tiago e Sirius... Não me diga que...

-Rachel, quer dividir seus lindos momentos com Remus Lupin com a gente? – Lene tinha o mesmo sorriso incrédulo que eu. Rachel engasgou com a comida.

-Err, o sino já vai bater, precisamos ir pras estufas...

-É Transfiguração, Leans.

-Ah.

* * *

**Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Acontece que o anjinho do meu lado queria que eu postasse esse junto com o próximo, enquanto o diabinho dizia "ei, mas esse final é legal". Depois de uma pequena discussão, é óbvio que o lado negro da força venceu x.x"**

**Acho que isso dispensa prévias, né?  
**


	14. Até que enfim, menina!

**_-"Até que enfim, menina!"-_**

-Você acabou de se entregar, Rachel. Vai querer esconder mais coisa de nós, é? – Perguntei, mas minha amiga começou a coçar os olhos.

-Pensei que não fossem me atormentar, já que eu tive "uma noite difícil".

-É, eu_ pensei_ que estivesse certa. Rachel Leans, a senhorita não me engana.

-Você pode ser tudo, menos uma boa mentirosa – Lene sorriu largamente para ela também. – Seu sono não vai disfarçar essa alegria aí.

-Está na cara, né? – Rachel olhou para a mesa e tapou os olhos com a mão esquerda, rindo.

Marlene tinha razão. Toda a espontaneidade da nossa amiga era incapaz de mentir de maneira convincente. Rachel era direta demais para isso... Por diversas vezes, escondeu algo, como o caso da animagia, mas, quando chegávamos à verdade, ela nunca conseguia negá-la.

-Bom, vamos andando, eu explico aos poucos... – e, ao soar do sino, ela levantou-se, seguida de perto. – Vocês sabem que Remus fica com os nervos à flor da pele, nesses dias.

-Pra vocês brigarem, deve ficar mesmo – concordei.

-Ah, pára, vocês _não_ brigaram, Leans, não enrole – Marlene bateu levemente no braço da amiga.

-Brigamos sim... de manhã, caso não lembre.

-Pule para a parte que nós não sabemos.

-Quando eu fui pra lá, nós discutimos novamente... ele gritou comigo, foi bem hilário – Rachel tornou a rir enquanto nós caminhávamos com velocidade de lesma.

-Difícil imaginar a cena... – olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-É por isso que eu amo lua cheia – ela sussurrou.

-E qual o motivo de você ter gostado de brigar, hein? – A especialista em brigas, Marlene McKinnon, manifestou-se.

-Tenho dois motivos, na verdade. O primeiro é que ver Remus estressado é algo realmente único, nada comum... – encarei Rachel de esguelha e parei em frente à sala de McGonagall, esperando a multidão entrar. – O segundo motivo, e provavelmente o que vocês esperam ouvir, é que... ele teve que se explicar – e ela abriu um meio-sorriso maroto.

-E...?

-E é mais uma razão pra eu amar lua cheia – Rachel adentrou a sala, impedindo-nos de prosseguir com aquele assunto sigiloso.

Quando ela passou entre os lugares de Tiago e Sirius, levou dois tapas nas costas e dois sorrisos satíricos, acompanhados de balanços negativos de cabeça. Como eu e Lene estávamos andando atrás dela, não pude notar claramente sua reação... Tenho quase certeza, no entanto, de que, quando Rachel se virou para encarar os dois, revirou os olhos e pelo menos um infinitésimo de sua pele corou.

-E então? – Marlene adiantou-se durante a troca de salas.

-Ele disse que se preocupa exageradamente comigo porque cada coisa ruim que me acontece dói o dobro nele... disse que não suportaria a si próprio se me machucasse... porque...

-... ele gosta de você – completei a frase antes dela, sorrindo. O sorriso de Rachel não foi menos alegre.

-É.

-Como se fosse um grande mistério – Marlene riu. Estávamos a caminho da aula de Herbologia.

-Foi diferente ouvir isso dele...

-E você se declarou também? – perguntei, esperançosa. Rachel desviou o olhar e, depois de um tempo, balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "algo do tipo".

-Você agarrou ele! – Marlene foi rápida e direta.

-...praticamente – ela riu e só então olhou para nós duas.

-Ah, eu sabia! Até que enfim, menina!

-Pára com isso, Lene – Rachel desvencilhou-se de um tapa amistoso.

-Então vocês estão juntos? – Afastei-me para as brincadeiras de Marlene não me atingirem.

-Não sei... talvez. Não deu tempo de a gente conversar sobre isso.

-Isso que dá ficar só beijando, Leans.

-Falou a voz da experiência, né, Lene? – Rachel teve que se desviar de mais um golpe. – Não foi por isso que faltou tempo, tá? Lembre-se da fase da lua em que estamos.

Rachel cochilou durante toda a explicação da aula e nós conversamos apenas na parte prática. Tiago e Sirius não foram muito diferentes dela.

No almoço, quando a história de Rachel melhorou o humor de Marlene, sentamos junto dos marotos. Os dois também tiraram algum sarro de nosso casal de amigos, mas comeram tão rápido que não deu pra gente conversar direito... queriam mais é dormir um pouco.

Não preciso dizer que as três criaturas noturnas quase hibernaram nas aulas da tarde, né? Em alguns momentos de tédio, fiquei analisando aquelas caras engraçadas...

Sirius dormindo tinha uma beleza diferente da habitual... Sem aquele ar brincalhão, ele passava uma imagem de mais respeito, elegância, sei lá... Marlene que não me ouça.

E Tiago... estava estranho. Eu sei que é bobagem minha, que eu sou uma tonta cabeça-dura, mas, ainda não tinha me acostumado com essa nova face dele. Dormindo, ele também perdia a infantilidade. Aqueles cabelos bagunçados caindo sobre o rosto fizeram-me rir. A única coisa ruim de quando ele estava dormindo é que, bom, obviamente, não dava pra ver os olhos... Bah, não viaja, Lily.

-É, Lene, agora somos só eu e você... – suspirei, ao final da janta, quando o destino daqueles outros três amigos foi a cama.

-Nossa, parece que você gosta mais da companhia deles do que da minha.

-Ah, não começa...

-O que faremos por hoje?

-Hmm... xadrez?

-Eu não sou o Tiago, Lily.

-Você prefere estudar então? Vamos, Lenezinha, jogue xadrez comigo e mostre seu lado intelectual.

Ela não pareceu gostar da idéia, mas acabamos jogando. Não foi tão bom quanto eu esperava... faltava... algo. Por mais dramático que tenha sido meu último jogo de xadrez de bruxo, senti falta daquele dia... Marlene não tinha um jogo muito empolgante, haha.

* * *

Acordei um pouco mais tarde, na quinta-feira... Alice, como vivia fazendo, já tinha sumido. Ouvi barulho de chuveiro e supus que fosse Rachel... só quando a porta foi aberta descobri que era Marlene.

-Ué, cadê? – Apontei pra cama vazia em minha frente.

-Sei lá, ela já tinha saído quando eu acordei...

Quando descemos para o café da manhã, abordei Sirius e Tiago comendo pães.

-Rachel?

-Aluado – Sirius murmurou antes de abocanhar o lanche.

Como a conversa monossilábica já tinha explicado tudo, dei de ombros e comecei a comer. Rachel só apareceu ao início das aulas, respondendo meu olhar curioso com um sorriso.

-E aí, como foi? – comecei a puxar assunto enquanto arrumávamos o material, durante o período entre as aulas.

-Eu tenho mesmo que contar cada segundo da minha vida pessoal?

-"Vida pessoal"... o Remus foi até que rápido, né? – Marlene recebeu apenas um olhar de soslaio de Rachel.

-Fui apenas levar comida decente e conversar com ele, tá?

Depois do almoço, como era quinta-feira, nós nos separamos. Meu grupo de amigos só tinha a primeira aula da tarde. Eu e Remus – quando ele estava bom - fazíamos Aritmancia, Rachel e Tiago faziam Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Marlene e Sirius davam uma de vagais e não faziam nada... nada acadêmico, pelo menos.

Sozinha, comecei a vasculhar os terrenos de Hogwarts em busca de companhia. Avistei Remus sentado sob a sombra de um árvore, a cabeça adormecida de Rachel em seu colo.

-E vocês dois, hein? – Sentei-me de frente para ele, falando um pouco baixo.

-Sua amiga é persistente... nunca pararia de me visitar.

-Bom, eu avisei, não avisei?

-Sim – ele riu. – No final das contas, acho que foi isso que nos aproximou mais.

-Então vocês estão juntos?

-Agora sim – Remus ficou sorrindo enquanto encarava o rosto que tinha em seu colo, massageando os cabelos da menina. – Ela faz tudo parecer tão mais fácil...

-Rachel tem uma visão extremamente simples da vida. Você não tem motivos pra complicar as coisas, Remus.

-Na verdade, tenho sim. Mas, sei lá, eu me sinto bem... ela faz com que eu me sinta bem. Pelo menos por agora, enquanto não temos que nos preocupar com o futuro, enquanto o nosso sentimento basta, eu quero ficar com ela.

-Ah, ela vai lhe fazer bem, pode ter certeza – eu sorri e ele retribuiu o sorriso, só que de maneira mais fraca.

-Você deveria dar uma chance ao Tiago também.

-Ah não, você também não, Rem, era a única pessoa em quem eu ainda botava fé... – suspirei, brincando com a grama.

-Haha, não sei pra que tanta resistência...

-Olha quem fala! – E taquei a grama que estava em minhas mãos nele. Remus limpou tudo o que tinha caído em Rachel e olhou feio para mim. – Hmm, malz.

-É diferente, Lily. Além do mais, namoro não é casamento... e você já demonstrou que gosta da companhia dele.

-Companhia também é diferente de namoro, Remus.

-Eu sei que é, pensei muito sobre isso, acredite – ele suspirou. – Bom, não irei insistir, você que sabe da sua vida, né? Ainda vai ter um bom tempo pra se decidir.

-... se ele não desistir de mim no meio do caminho – completei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Se está preocupada com isso, deveria pensar em dar uma chance, não acha?

-Lupin – usei um tom de censura e um olhar achatado.

-Verdade, prometi não insistir.

Passado mais um bom tempo de conversa, Marlene juntou-se a nós e, logo em seguida, Alice e Frank vieram saber das novidades. Rachel começou a se espreguiçar e demonstrar sinais de vida só mais pro final da tarde.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e, franzindo a testa como quem busca focar uma imagem, encarou Remus.

-'dia – ele a beijou levemente.

-'noite é mais apropriado – Rachel sorriu.

Marlene riu por trás da mão e eu troquei olhares com Alice.

-Ah, eu não vou agüentar vocês dois – Lene ainda se divertia com a cena. – A Rachel me enche taaaanto o saco que isso tudo vai ser muito engraçado.

-Nada a ver, Lene, eles formam um casal bonitinho – Alice se pronunciou.

-É por isso que é engraçado.

Rachel revirou os olhos e sentou, abraçada com Remus.

-Você só acha engraçado porque eu fiz algo que você deveria ter feito há um ano.

-O que, beijado o Remus? – Lene ainda não tinha parado de rir. Remus parecia feliz demais para ligar.

-No seu caso, admitido que gosta do Sirius – só que Marlene continuou a gargalhar, chegando a deitar-se no chão. Rachel deu de ombros. – Sabe, Lene, admitir tem suas vantagens...

Ela tascou um beijo em Remus e ele retribuiu. Os dois ficaram assim tempo suficiente para Frank assobiar, Lene se acalmar e Alice fazer um barulho alto com a garganta.

-Acho que agora ela entendeu – Remus sorriu para Rachel, ambos com os rostos próximos ainda.

-Hmm, acho que ainda não...

E foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos e levantar. Os outros três me seguiram, já que nenhum deles queria continuar a ver o segundo beijo.

* * *

**Bom, estava mais do que na hora rss Se tudo der certo, posto o próximo na sexta-feira. Ele é um pouquinho maior do que esse e o anterior, merece ser chamado de capítulo xD**

**_Preview_: **Lily tem que provar para si mesma que é capaz de atuar como apanhadora. Em jogo estão os nervos grifinórios...

_"Novata? NOVATA?! Novato é você, Grings, eu estou no sétimo ano!!!"_

...e os corações.

_"-Então, você poderia... – ele não terminou a frase, pois eu o beijei..."_


	15. Minha Primeira Partida

**_-Minha Primeira Partida-_**

Os dias seguintes foram bem agitados. Na sexta, Tiago marcou treino de quadribol, pois domingo seria o jogo de estréia do nosso time.

Ver Remus e Rachel juntos era... diferente. Marlene acha engraçado, mas eu concordo com Alice, eles formam sim um belo casal. Juntos, pareciam se completar. Eles não abusavam da intimidade quando estávamos conversando, pelo contrário, apenas se beijavam no meio dos amigos quando era pra provocar. Acredite, Remus começou a gostar de tirar sarro de mim e de Marlene também.

Mas, mesmo quando somente abraçados, de mãos dadas ou apenas perto um do outro, eles exalavam alegria. Aqueles dois eram só sorrisos, achavam graça de tudo. A felicidade era tanta que chegava a dar inveja... É, talvez eu esteja precisando de um namorado.

Enfim, chegamos ao domingo. O jogo seria apenas à tarde, mas, logo no café da manhã, minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Eu não ligo pra Taça de Quadribol, só que assumi uma responsabilidade, não é? Não posso simplesmente decepcionar o Tiago.

-Preparadas para o jogo? – perguntou Sirius, na mesa do Salão Principal.

-Por favor, Black, não vamos mais falar disso... É a segunda vez que você pergunta.

-Nervosa, Lene?

Ela o ignorou e ele sorriu.

-O jogo é às três e meia, portanto, não almocem muito tarde e nos encontrem no campo ao menos quinze minutos antes de começar, ok? – Foi a vez de Tiago nos importunar.

-Nós sabemos – eu e Marlene murmuramos em uníssono, desanimadas.

-Vocês precisam relaxar, senão vai ser difícil.

-Nós _sabemos_, Rachel.

-Vamos mudar de assunto? Acho que relaxar vai ser complicado se continuarmos assim – graças a Merlin que Remus Lupin existe.

Da manhã até o final do almoço, ficamos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias. Obviamente, Remus e Rachel sumiram depois.

Eu estava deitada na grama, os pés descalços mergulhados no lago. Fiquei olhando o céu limpo, tentando me acalmar. Sim, o nervosismo tinha voltado e crescia à medida que o tempo passava.

Marlene estava do meu lado, na mesma posição tosca que eu, mas de olhos fechados. Não creio que estivesse dormindo, porém. Ao contrário de mim, ela não estava nem um pouco nervosa, apenas de saco cheio de quadribol. Eu sei que, no fundo, ela se divertia... só que admitir isso quando se faz dupla com Sirius não era típico dela.

-Prontas pra ir? – Rachel apareceu com uma vassoura em cada mão e uma pequena bolsa de couro pendurada, aquela que, se eu bem lembrava, continha nossas pequenas tralhas de quadribol. Remus carregava a terceira vassoura e uma mala vermelha gigante, esta com as grandes tralhas: nossos uniformes de jogo e mudas de roupa.

-Isso é um pesadelo, certo? – Marlene abriu o olho esquerdo.

-Se fosse, vocês não estariam em uma mini sessão de SPA.

-Também não seriam abordadas por nós – Remus sorriu.

-Poderia ter sido o Filch e sua beleza extraordinária.

-E, acreditem, ele não traria as coisas de vocês para o jogo.

-Merlin... Vocês dois juntos são o inferno, sabiam? – Arranquei meus pés da água e comecei a secá-los com um feitiço de ar quente. Marlene repetiu meu ato e o casal feliz sorriu, duh.

Quando nos separamos de Remus e adentramos o vestiário, percebi um certo barulho vindo das arquibancadas. Elas ainda não estavam cheias, pela intensidade sonora, mas fizeram meu coração disparar novamente.

Por que eu tinha me sujeitado a fazer isso mesmo? Maldito Potter... Os treinos pareciam tão legais, sabe? Só que eu tinha me esquecido que, se treinamos, precisamos jogar.

Fiquei dois minutos tentando colocar as botas. Não, eu não era tão retardada assim, é que minhas mãos tremiam e suavam, tá?

Fomos então para a reunião pré-jogo do time, em uma das áreas do vestiário que era comum para ambos os sexos, óbvio.

-Hoje é o nosso primeiro jogo da temporada, time – Tiago começou seriamente, com a voz mais grave e autoritária do que o normal. – É também a última temporada da qual eu participarei, portanto, não vamos perder! Marlene e Sirius, aproveitem que a dupla de batedores da Corvinal é fraca e abusem da agressividade com os balaços, principalmente naquele ligeiro do apanhador. Cyrus, cuidado com os arremessos do Prewett, ele é um dos artilheiros que mais pontuou nos últimos anos. Rachel e Hughes, atenção especial para marcá-lo. E, Lily, vai com calma. O apanhador deles é do quarto ano, bastante rápido, mas ainda sem muita intuição. Você já mostrou que é boa nisso, portanto, não se afobe. Se por acaso ele estiver na frente durante a perseguição, Sirius e Marlene estarão lá para ajudá-la, ok?

Eu assenti com a cabeça mais por instinto do que por segurança, engolindo em seco. Vendo pela óptica inversa, isso significava que eu seria um dos alvos principais dos balaços também. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu minha espinha quando me lembrei disso.

-GRIFINÓRIA!!! – O time berrou após uma união de mãos. Meu grito foi bastante contido, devo dizer.

Merlin, seja bom comigo...

Quando pisei no campo, pude sentir as vibrações de ambas as torcidas. O chão tremia. Meu estômago deu algumas cambalhotas e meu coração se contorceu.

Calma, Lily, tudo vai dar certo... Tiago disse que eu vôo bem, não disse? É, eu sou o máximo, posso fazer isso. Mas... e se ele tiver dito aquilo só para me acalmar? Antes de eu conseguir minhas respostas, os jogadores deram o impulso inicial. No segundo seguinte, eu também estava no ar.

Fiquei voando lentamente lá embaixo, onde não havia perigo de morte. Eu era covarde, às vezes. Procurei o quartanista da Corvinal... ele estava perdido também, há! Depois que o vento refrescante trouxe-me tranqüilidade, iniciei minha subida.

-... Adrian Hughes rouba a goles, faz a finta... Nossa, essa foi por pouco, Black salvou a pele do artilheiro. Prewett interrompe o passe grifinório e dispara... – a voz do narrador lufano Kellan Grings destacava-se em meio à multidão.

Cadê aquela bolinha desgraçada? Ela era tão minúscula que eu não enxergava nem o rastro.

-Perdida, Lils?

-Quieta, Rachel!! – Berrei, mas ela já tinha passado por mim.

Procurei o apanhador adversário. Para minha satisfação, ele continuava perdido.

-Potter lança... ele ameaçou! E É PONTO DA GRINIFÓRIA! Depois de um lindo passe de revés de Tiago Potter, Leans abre o placar!

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Não podia ser tão difícil assim... Bom, o jogo tinha mal começado.

-Ah, essa doeu! Enquanto Bones se recupera de um susto, Hughes lança a goles... Linda defesa de Webber! A Corvinal contra-ataca em velocidade, de Prewett para Bones, que desvia de um balaço e passa para Dominguez. Ela tenta voltar para Prewett, mas os grifinórios apertam a marcação. Potter avança, tabela com Hughes...

Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo fiquei vagando... Sei que Prewett marcou umas duas vezes, apesar de toda a cautela. Tiago deve ter marcado umas duas também, Rachel e Hughes uma cada. Os outros dois corvinais não tinham pontuado.

Foi então que o apanhador deles olhou para os lados, encarou-me e guinou para baixo em toda a velocidade. Por um breve segundo, eu o acompanhei... Mas, rá, Tiago tinha me ensinado isso... eu não jamais cairia nesse truque barato. Aquele quartanista foi burro o suficiente para me encarar antes de descer, o que o entregou.

Ei... o que foi aquilo? No exato momento em que parei, algo me fez olhar para a esquerda. Um feixe dourado atraiu o cabo de minha vassoura e, instantaneamente, foi como se eu não precisasse fazer mais nada... como se a perseguição fosse automática.

-O que está acontecendo? Cada apanhador foi para um lado diferente!

Ah, se eu pudesse silenciar aquele maldito do Grings! Se ele não tivesse me denunciado, aposto que aquele corvinal nunca acharia o pomo!

-Parece que Stewart desistiu de seu rumo! Agora segue a novata Evans, mas parece tarde... ele está meio longe.

Novata? NOVATA?! Novato é você, Grings, eu estou no sétimo ano!!!

Tentei focar-me na perseguição, mas era difícil, havia muito barulho. Tive de desviar de algum jogador de uniforme azul, senti o som estrondoso do bastão de Marlene acertando um balaço, ouvi Tiago gritar com alguém. O pomo estava a uns cinco metros de distância.

-DOMINGUEZ MARCA PARA A CORVINAL!!! Quarenta a trinta para a Grifinória! Stewart se aproxima de Evans, eles estão quase lado a lado!

-LILY! – Marlene gritou e eu abaixei a tempo de evitar um balaço. Foi por pouco. É, talvez ela ainda tivesse que melhorar...

Meu coração voltou a flamejar com esse novo acontecimento. Apesar de todo o meu esforço, o outro apanhador parecia cada vez mais perto... Respirei fundo. Nesse momento, se eu fosse tão alta quanto o Sirius, conseguiria alcançar o pomo.

-Potter arremessa, Webber defende, mas a bola volta! Leans passa para Hughes e... SÃO DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Cinqüenta a trinta! Olhem, a caça ao pomo parece se aproximar do final! Stewart é mais rápido que Evans! É a Nimbus se sobressaindo sobre a Cleansweep!

E estávamos lado a lado. Ele era mais alto do que eu...

-AH!

Um balaço acertou em cheio o apanhador azul. Como eu estava do lado, recebi um forte empurrão, mas apenas ele saiu machucado, ficando para trás.

Era só eu e o pomo, agora, como nos treinos... Merlin, eu consegui! Eu capturei o pomo em minha primeira partida!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!

-E A PARTIDA TERMINA, EVANS CAPTURA O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE POR DUZENTOS A TRINTA!

Pude ouvir a massa vermelha explodir em gritos e cantos. Um sorriso indescritível abriu-se em minha face e, quando entreguei o pomo à Madame Hooch e desci da vassoura, recebi inúmeras parabenizações. Só que havia uma pessoa em especial a quem eu tinha que agradecer...

-TIAGO, EU CONSEGUI! – E, sem pensar duas vezes, pulei em cima dele, abraçando-o como nunca tinha feito.

-Eu não disse que daria tudo certo? – Ele me pôs no chão, mas sem quebrar o abraço. Pude sentir o riso de satisfação em sua voz.

-Obrigada por me ajudar – afastei-me para poder encará-lo.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo – reafirmei, ainda sorrindo.

-Então, você poderia... – ele não terminou a frase, pois eu o beijei... na bochecha, haha. Posso estar loucamente feliz, grata e festiva, mas ainda sou Lilian Evans, lembra?

Tiago fechou os olhos e suspirou com um ar de desapontamento.

-Bobo – bati levemente em seu ombro e corri para o resto do time, aproveitando meu momento de alegria... que provavelmente era um sonho.

Bah, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, né? Digo, deu a entender que eu estava provocando... que não queria que ele desistisse de mim. Tá, admito que eu realmente não quero, mas... Ah, foi tão Sirius e Marlene aquele beijo! Deve ter soado como "se você quer, vai ter que correr atrás."

Ah, pára de besteira, Lily, aquilo não soou como nada. Foi só um beijo na bochecha, só isso. Afinal, já houve um pior, não é? Merlin, o que há comigo? Você bem que poderia ter feito de mim um ser menos preocupado, sabia? Enfim, que seja, já foi.

-E aquele beijo, hein, Lils? – Após o banho, abordaram-me no vestiário feminino.

Pois é, tinha mais essa. Eu deveria ter imaginado que Rachel me importunaria. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter a capacidade de pensar antes de agir, humpf.

-Ele pediu. Você não queria que eu o beijasse na boca, né? Ainda mais no meio daquela multidão.

-É verdade, só em Hogsmeade...

-Vai se ferrar, Leans! – Eu taquei a toalha molhada em Rachel, rindo, mas um pouco sem jeito. Por que ela tinha que ficar lembrando disso?

-Mas sua resposta não foi muito convincente... Desde quando você atende aos pedidos de Tiago Potter?

-Ah, por Merlin, você também, Lene...

-_Hein_? – As duas insistiram em coro.

-É pra ele parar de me pedir beijos, pra ver se aprende, ok? – Enfiei a cara no armário, escondendo-me e arrumando as coisas. Claro, demorei o máximo que pude.

-Lils, já estamos praticamente em dezembro... Sabe o que isso significa?

-Hmm? – perguntei, sem sair de meu esconderijo, apenas ouvindo a idéia viajada de Rachel.

-Recesso de fim de ano. Você não o verá por duas semanas.

-Ah, poupe-me, vai – fechei o armário e revirei os olhos.

O jogo, a nossa pequena festa em campo, as arrumações pós-partida e a lenta caminhada ao castelo para guardar as coisas custaram tanto tempo que, quando nos demos conta, já era hora de jantar.

-Daqui a alguns dias a McGonnagal vai pedir os nomes de quem vai passar o natal no castelo – Sirius começou, no meio da refeição. – Eu tava pensando...

-Wow, você pensa – murmurou Marlene.

-Shh! É que, já que é nosso último ano, que tal passarmos o natal em Hogwarts?

-Isso resolve os seus problemas – Rachel cochichou para mim, rindo. Eu revirei os olhos novamente. – Parece uma boa idéia, Sirius. Além do mais... – ela virou-se para Remus e abaixou o tom de voz, mas não tanto quanto fizera comigo - ...a lua cheia vai cair bem no meio do recesso, não?

-Sim, mas...

-Bom, a gente fica – ela sorriu para todos rapidamente. Remus não pôde fazer nada a não ser rir e confirmar com a cabeça.

-A Petúnia tá pra se casar esses dias... acho que é uma boa ficar em Hogwarts – falei, enchendo meu copo de suco de abóbora.

-Eu tinha combinado alguma coisa com meus pais, mas acho que, pelo menos desta vez, dá pra desmarcar... Vou sentir saudades daqui, de qualquer forma.

-Também sentirei saudades sua, Lene – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e Marlene o encarou com desprezo. – Pontas?

Tiago parecia meio desconfortável com a idéia.

-Eu, ahn... Ah, desculpa, mas não dá. É que... vocês sabem que meus pais me tiveram já bem velhos... Você sabe que eles não estão lá muito bem, né, Pads? – Sirius acenou compreensivamente. – Eu prometi passar esse natal com eles, desculpa... Mas, por favor, não deixem de aproveitar Hogwarts por minha causa. Rachel, Padfoot, vocês cuidam do Aluado, né?

-Como se eu precisasse de babá – Remus revirou os olhos.

Por um momento, a exaustão pareceu vencer minha alegria. Eu não sabia dos pais de Tiago... Parte de mim queria abraçá-lo, mas meu lado egoísta ficou um pouco frustrado por ele ser o único do grupo que não ficaria em Hogwarts. Bah, meu lado egoísta deveria ter ficado feliz, não?

É, não. Por mais egoísta que meu lado egoísta fosse, ele entendia que a situação era perdoável... estava triste por Tiago. Talvez eu não tivesse de fato um lado egoísta. Até porque eu tinha ficado bastante amiga daquele grifinório...

Ah, Merlin, como essa vida é complexa.

* * *

**Desapontados por descobrirem que o beijo da _preview_ era na bochecha? huahuahua Anywayz, vocês não me ajudaram mandando comentários e eu não estou lá no melhor dos humores, mas, como prometido, aí está o capítulo. **

**Sobre o que tem no próximo, vejamos... **

_"Vê se pode, Lilian Evans com neurose de "Tiago Potter não me deu 'oi'", fala sério, né."_

_Durante esse tempo, seja lá qual for, pude observar mais um pouco do que eu mais gostava nele: os olhos._

_"_Acabemos_... Percebeu como você tem falado tudo no plural?"_


	16. Reafirmando uma Amizade

**_-Reafirmando uma Amizade-_**

Ao descermos a escada do dormitório feminino, Remus estava esperando, o novo hábito maroto. Para minha surpresa, no entanto, Tiago e Sirius não estavam jogados no sofá.

-Cadê os outros dois? – perguntei, após os devidos cumprimentos.

-Acordaram morrendo de fome.

Não gostei nem um pouco da maneira como aquilo soou em meus ouvidos. Será que eles aprontaram mais alguma?

-Bom dia, meninas – Sirius soltou seu sorriso galanteador logo que nos sentamos para o café da manhã. Tiago apenas fez um aceno de cabeça que me incomodou.

-Bom dia, Sirius – eu e Rachel respondemos na mesma alegria.

-Bom dia, _Black_ – Marlene lançou-lhe um olhar firme e desafiador. Eles ficaram se encarando dessa maneira por algum tempo.

Eu realmente não entendia aqueles dois, de verdade. Lene dizia-se atraída por Sirius, Tiago acreditava que ele também gostava dela. Por que não estavam juntos? Acredito que seja por orgulho... Os anos de Hogwarts mostraram que Sirius Black não gosta de relacionamentos sérios e que Marlene McKinnon escolhe muito bem seus pretendentes – com exceção dos últimos tempos, em que ela apenas enrolou o Diggory e não quis nada mais –, ou seja, os dois juntos cairiam em um belo paradoxo. Ainda assim, não compreendo.

Enfim, voltando à realidade... Algo me perturbou a manhã inteira, inclusive durante as aulas... Tiago estava diferente, não consegui tirar meus olhos dele. Sei lá, parecia mais quieto, mais distante.

-Você acha que ele ficou bravo por causa de ontem? – Cutuquei Marlene no final do período. Ainda estávamos na sala, mas os marotos e Rachel já tinham saído.

-Ele quem?

-Tiago, oras!

-Ahn? Por que acha isso? – Lene tinha uma expressão torta, como se me achasse uma maluca.

-Ele não falou comigo a manhã inteira, acho que 'tá me ignorando.

-Não reparei...

-Não disse nem bom-dia.

-Lily, você 'tá bem? – Lene colocou a mão em minha testa, ainda com a expressão torta.

-Pára com isso, estou ótima.

-Hmm, não parece... Olha só a pergunta que você me fez! Vê se pode, Lilian Evans com neurose de "Tiago Potter não me deu 'oi'", fala sério, né.

Desviei o olhar e peguei minhas coisas, bufando. Marlene achava que eu estava de brincadeira... Às vezes eu acho que ela precisava aprender a se apegar mais às pessoas, humpf. Bah, não é neurose minha, é?

Durante o almoço, pareceu que a conversa só fluía por causa da presença de muita gente. Assuntos aleatórios, comentários jogados e sem sentido. Não sei, tive a impressão de que Tiago não me direcionou uma só palavra.

-Posso falar com você? – Puxei-o ao final das aulas vespertinas.

-Claro. Alguma coisa errada? – Tiago franziu a testa enquanto caminhávamos, provavelmente estranhando minha atitude.

Sentei-me em uma pedra afastada da grande massa de alunos, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Não, ele não fez. Tiago ficou em pé, encarando-me.

-É que... você está bravo comigo, não está? – Olhei para o chão, sem jeito.

-Que? – Quando levantei a cabeça, vi sua sobrancelha arqueada e ouvi seu riso inconfundível. – Por que estaria bravo?

-Não sei... Pareceu que você estava me ignorando... não disse nem "oi".

Foi então que ele despencou em gargalhadas, parando ao meu lado, sentado na pedra. Merlin, pra que rir? Minhas bochechas coraram não sei se de humilhação ou se de raiva.

-Eu, Tiago Potter, bravo com você?

-Idiota... – murmurei, desviando o olhar.

-Lily, você é maluca, sabia? Uma hora pede pra eu parar de te cantar e na outra reclama por _achar_ que estou te ignorando. O que o Sirius põe na sua comida, hein?

-Acho mais provável que seja a Leans...

-Lily, olha pra mim... – eu me virei para encará-lo. – Eu _nunca_ vou deixar de falar com você e _nunca_ ficarei bravo sem ter um bom motivo.

-E como eu ia saber se você tinha um motivo ou não? – Irritei-me um pouco quando ele riu novamente.

-Você 'tá realmente preocupada com isso, não é?

-Eu disse que você é meu amigo, poxa! Só que nossa história é tão conturbada que eu tenho medo que isso desapareça de re--

-_Nossa_ história? – Ele me interrompeu, sorrindo. Dei-lhe um tapa da nuca.

-Tonto, nem ouviu o que eu disse.

-Claro que ouvi, só acho besteira.

-Besteira é o seu nariz – empurrei seu nariz para cima com a lateral de meu dedo indicador. Ele reclamou e ajeitou os óculos.

-Lily, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu mudei? – Tiago agora estava agachado de frente para mim, segurando minhas mãos.

-Zilhões de vezes... até que ao menos uma delas seja de verdade.

-Ah, não, de novo não... Novamente faço a pergunta: mesmo depois de _tudo_, você _ainda_ não acredita em mim, né?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ah, fala sério, foram seis anos ruins, eu precisava de um tempo pra processar a mudança!

-O que eu posso fazer pra você começar a acreditar, hein?

-Hmm, acho que continuando assim até o final do ano basta – fingi um tom de superioridade. Ele conteve um riso e chacoalhou a cabeça.

-Você ainda me mata, ruiva, o que eu não faço por você... – quando eu fui protestar, ele tapou minha boca com os dedos. – Shh...

Ele ficou me encarando de um jeito hipnótico. Não sei o que tinha em mente, mas a única coisa que me fazia ter certeza de que ele estava vivo era a pulsação, que pude sentir quando suas mãos tornaram a envolver as minhas.

Aquele momento pode ter durado minutos ou frações de segundo, também não sei. Era como se fosse uma imagem estática, um instante eterno. Durante esse tempo, seja lá qual for, pude observar mais um pouco do que eu mais gostava nele: os olhos. Não estávamos tão perto para que eu pudesse reparar em todos os detalhes... Não pude ver todos os tons contidos, apenas o âmbar.

Às vezes eu penso: quantas meninas tiveram oportunidade de ver os verdadeiros olhos de Tiago Potter? Por mais popular que ele fosse, sua beleza não era comentada como a de Sirius, nem mesmo como a de Diggory... Duvido que essas pessoas tenham conhecido todos os detalhes dos olhos de Tiago, no entanto. Merlin, o que era aquilo... Eu só tinha conseguido reparar uma vez: no dia dos testes de quadribol.

-Tiago? – perguntei, curiosa para saber o que ele fazia durante tanto tempo parado.

-Hmm? – ele respondeu, séculos depois.

-Tava viajando, é?

-...de certa forma – ele sustentou o olhar, mas agora piscava.

-No que estava pensando?

-Seus olhos...

Eu engoli em seco. Não era a resposta que eu esperava... não mesmo. Quer dizer que ele estava reparando basicamente na mesma coisa do que eu?

-Ficou vermelha – ele sorriu, passando a mão em meu rosto.

Foi como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado pelo meu corpo, com o toque inesperado. Quem tinha dado a permissão para tanta intimidade?

-Dá pra você parar?

-Parar com o que?

-Com _isso_ – eu ergui minha mão para afastar a dele do meu rosto.

Bom, não foi uma boa idéia. O novo contato deve ter me deixado ainda mais vermelha, sabe Merlin por quê.

-Encabulada, Evans? – Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Está agindo igual ao Sirius de novo – eu o repreendi.

-A diferença é que eu não ganho beijos.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, séria. Então ele queria brincar, não é? Segurei seu pescoço e aproximei meu rosto de sua orelha até ter a certeza de que ele podia ouvir o mínimo movimento de minha boca.

-Só em Hogsmeade – sussurrei, usando o tom mais parecido com o de Marlene que consegui.

Tiago se mexeu como se tivesse recebido cócegas no ouvido e eu levantei-me, sorrindo.

-Até mais, Potter.

Sem virar-me para trás, caminhei rumo à Torre da Grifinória. No meio do caminho, no entanto, não pude conter meu ataque de risos.

-_Caput Draconis ____– _e, ainda rindo, passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Lily? – Do sofá, Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e Remus começou a rir, só que eu era o motivo, óbvio.

-Empreste-me a Rachel um segundo, Remus – tentei me conter e enxuguei os olhos.

-Claro – ele a beijou e afrouxou o abraço.

Puxei minha amiga para cima e fechei a porta, largando-me na cama, gargalhando novamente. Parecia que eu era a única pessoa feliz no mundo.

-Ahn, Lily? O que houve?

Acalmando-me, contei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido. Que eu achava que Tiago estava me ignorando, que fomos conversar, que ele deu uma de Sirius e eu de Marlene.

-Ah, coitado, Lils... Não sabia que você era assim, menina – ela balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco também.

-Não tenho culpa se ele me provocou.

-Em vez de ficar aí rindo, por que não ficou por lá mesmo? Se quisesse provocar, deveria é ter tascado um beijo nele e depois sumido... seria mais McKinnon, sabe?

-Não quero que acabemos como Sirius e Marlene – sentei-me, respirando fundo, mas ainda com um sorriso largo.

-_Acabemos_... Percebeu como você tem falado tudo no plural? – Foi a vez de Rachel sorrir daquele jeito irritante dela. Amarrei a cara.

-Lá vem você acabando com minha alegria, Leans.

-Mas eu estou certa! Além do mais, do jeito que você fala, dá impressão de que vocês dois realmente têm alguma coisa, mas que você está com medo de estragar tudo... Soa como Remus – ela curvou ainda mais os lábios.

-Dá um tempo, Rachel. E, não, eu não gosto dele, 'tá?

-Se é o que você diz... – ela deu de ombros.

Os dias que se seguiram foram extremamente alegres. Com a proximidade do recesso de fim de ano, os professores amenizaram nas aulas e deixaram de passar tarefas.

Não sei se era porque Tiago ia voltar pra casa ou se nada a ver, mas nós dois tivemos as semanas mais divertidas juntos desde que me lembro. Não juuuuntos como a Leans pensa, mas, bom, vocês me entenderam.

Meu sucesso na partida de quadribol, o fato de ele saber que eu me importava com nossa amizade, o meu alívio em saber que ele não tinha desistido de mim, as pequenas provocações mútuas e sem segundas intenções, a junção de Remus e Rachel, o tempo que passamos sozinhos por causa dos nossos amigos... Tudo colaborou para que Tiago reafirmasse sua mudança. Agora eu realmente podia chamá-lo de amigo sem receio algum.

Então, quando eu finalmente me acostumei em tê-lo ao meu lado, ele partiu.

* * *

**Ah, esse capítulo foi meio fraquinho x.x Eu particularmente prefiro quando tem mais narrativa ou descrição... mais eventos também. Desse jeito pareceu meio vazio, sei lá, mas não consegui evitar que ficasse assim, precisava de uma Lily sentindo que as coisas estavam estranhas, sem prestar muito atenção nas coisas ao redor... apenas no moreninho de cabelos rebeldes huahuahahahua**

**Bom, não fiquem tristes, apenas considerem que esse foi mais um capítulo extra ou algo do tipo. Dessa vez vocês ficam sem prévia, mas eu prometo não demorar pra postar ^^  
**


	17. Saudade

**_-Saudade-_**

Era pra ser um simples almoço de domingo... Bom, não tão simples, uma vez que o natal estava chegando... Acontece que as coisas não foram exatamente como eu pensava. Quero dizer, eu já sabia que Hogwarts estaria vazia, mas não deserta.

O Expresso de Hogwarts tinha acabado de partir, deixando apenas eu, Lene, Rachel, Sirius e Remus, de nosso ano. Havia alguns estudantes mais novos, mas ninguém de presença marcante, se é que me entendem.

-Alguma idéia pra hoje? Sinto que morrerei de tédio.

Foi então que meu cérebro entrou em contradição com meus ouvidos. De início, pela fala, estava crente de que o entediado era Sirius, como seria óbvio. Sabem quem se manifestou? Remus! É, Remus Lupin!

Arregalei os olhos e engasguei com meu suco de laranja, piscando desesperadamente.

-Lua cheia... – Rachel falou tão baixo que eu só entendi por leitura labial. Pra variar, ela riu do meu quase-afogamento.

Acho que isso explica tudo. Em vésperas de lua cheia, Remus fica diferente e Rachel distribui empolgação. Ela já confessou que esses períodos são os que ela mais gosta... Pode ser estranho, mas isso é por causa de todo o ânimo distinto de Remus e de toda a agitação noturna da Casa dos Gritos.

-Agora pouco tinha começado a nevar, não é? Acho que não podemos perder essa oportunidade – Marlene sorriu.

-E o que você pretende fazer, guerra de neve?

-Não me divirto com infantilidades, Black – apesar de vários engasgos falsos do casal lunar, Marlene prosseguiu. – Podíamos aproveitar pra fazer aquela coisa que os trouxas fazem no gelo... como se chama mesmo, Lily?

-...patinação? – perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha direita.

-É, isso aí.

-No lago?

-É, por que não, Lily?

-Nada, é só que... sei lá, não tinha pensado nisso.

-Parece uma boa idéia – Remus se animou.

Diferenciar um pouco nossa vida hogwartiana parecia realmente uma boa idéia. Mas, não sei, alguma coisa estava estranha... faltava algo.

Mais tarde, quando chegamos ao lago encapotados, a neve que caía era fina, escassa, quase não ventava também. Com alguns feitiços, limpamos o grande bloco de gelo, alisando-o e fazendo com que ele se tornasse um perfeito ringue de patinação.

Rapidamente, Rachel, Remus e Marlene conjuraram patins. Lene tinha patinado algumas vezes comigo e com Rachel e tinha se fascinado com o esporte, por isso conseguiu fazer tudo em instantes. Sirius demorou mais algum tempo, precisando examinar os patins já conjurados antes de realizar seu feitiço. Após uma longa observação, no entanto, ele conseguiu de primeira.

-Pare de enrolar. Está com medo, é?

-Cale-se, McKinnon – Sirius tentava se equilibrar enquanto Lene já rodopiava no gelo.

-Vem, eu te ajudo – ela chegou perto de Sirius e estendeu a mão, para surpresa da nação.

-Não preciso da sua ajuda, obrigado.

-Anda logo, seu tonto. Ou prefere que eu fique rindo enquanto você se estatela no chão?

E não é que ele foi? Sim, Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black estavam mostrando que até que formavam um belo casal, quando não estavam brigando.

-Calma, Black... Fica parado ou vai ser difícil.

-Eu estou tentando, caramba!

Na outra extremidade do lago, se é que lago tem extremidade, os outros dois pombinhos brincavam de correr e dançar. Estavam bastante sorridentes também.

Obviamente, eu tive algumas complicações com meus patins. Por mais que tivesse disfarçado, conjurar coisas não era exatamente o meu forte.

-Hmm, belos casais ali... Será que você pode me dar uma ajudinha, Tiag--

É, eu tinha me esquecido... O desgraçado do Potter não estava presente. Por algum motivo, comecei a me sentir abandonada. Digo, meus amigos estavam em casais, divertindo-se de tal forma que, se eu aparecesse no meio da conversa, acabaria atrapalhando e, apesar de Tiago ser apenas um amigo, ele é uma boa companhia, certo?

-Qual é, Lils, vai ficar aí parada? – Rachel chegou perto de mim.

-Ah, é que... É que eu tava com um probleminha na minha conjuração, mas acabei de conseguir.

-Então, o que está esperando? Vem logo – Remus me puxou para o gelo.

Tá, confesso que foi uma tarde divertida. Eu gostava de patinar, dava uma sensação boa... Até porque não era algo que podíamos fazer sempre, já que não era sempre que nevava. Eu diria que era comparável à sensação de voar, embora fossem coisas diferentes.

É claro que o gelo tem seus pontos chatos... o frio é o principal. De todo o grupo, acredito que eu sempre fui a mais friorenta, tendo de usar um feitiço de ar quente em mim durante todo o percurso até o dormitório feminino para, então, tomar o banho mais caldeira possível.

Fui dormir cedo, naquele dia... por tédio. Não, tédio não é a palavra certa... Acho que era o sentimento de que alguma coisa continuava errada, de que o dia não traria mais nada animador... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, sério. Por mais que estivesse entre amigos em um lugar tão maravilhoso como Hogwarts e sem aula, havia um buraco em meu peito. Um buraco que jamais existira, mas que esmagava meu coração, que deixava minha felicidade incompleta.

A segunda e a terça-feira foram dias piores... Sinto-me culpada por pensar assim, pois não era como se a companhia fosse chata, não era isso. Quando eu tento chegar a uma conclusão, vem-me à cabeça que somente uma coisa mudou: Tiago foi para casa. Só que, Merlin, por que isso me afetava tanto? Sei que nos aproximamos muito nos últimos tempos, mas não é motivo... ou é?

Chegamos então ao almoço da quarta-feira... Almoço porque Rachel e Sirius não acordaram antes disso. De repente, uma coruja derrubou uma carta na mesa.

-Aqui, peguei – Sirius foi mais rápido do que eu e começou a ler. – Hmm, é, não ia ser dos meus queridos pais mesmo... É pra você, Rachel.

-Dá aqui – ela recebeu e abriu o envelope. Como estava de frente para mim, não consegui ler, apenas ouvir. – Ah, é do Tiago.

Meu estômago deu uma pirueta. Desde quando eles se escrevem? E como aquele safado se atreve a mandar uma carta pra ela e esquecer-se da amigona aqui?

-O que ele escreveu? – perguntei, curiosa.

-Quer saber de como foi com o Remus – Rachel continuou a ler. – Perguntou também como estamos, apesar de fazer pouco tempo...

-"Como estamos" você e ele ou todos nós?

-Todos. Curiosa você, não, Lils? – Ela desenterrou os olhos da carta e lançou-me o sorriso maroto.

Eu revirei os olhos. Mas ela estava certa, não era da minha conta... Maldita curiosidade.

Na manhã seguinte, Remus recebeu uma carta. Na sexta, Sirius. No sábado, Marlene. Marlene, ouviram? Desde quando aquele inferno sequer fala com a Marlene? E depois ele vem com aquele papo de "eu nunca vou deixar de falar com você". Ah, por favor...

Com toda essa falta de consideração, não dormi bem do sábado pro domingo. Até porque tivemos a droga da ceia de natal. Tá, admito, tinha comida pra centenas de pessoas com gostos variados, neve encantada e seca, músicas natalinas, luzes, magias festivas que surgiam do nada no castelo, pingentes de gelo perene... ok, estava legal, mas me fez dormir tarde.

* * *

-Feliz Natal pra vocês... de novo – Rachel começou a desembrulhar os presentes e Marlene foi lavar o rosto. Murmuramos um "Feliz Natal" como resposta.

Olhei para o lado de minha cama. A princípio, foi totalmente estranho. Geralmente, eu só encontrava um embrulho. Desta vez, encontrei um embrulho retangular vermelho e dourado, com um leão que rugia, semelhante ao presente de Marlene para Sirius; um outro maior, vermelho e verde, sem animações mágicas, e um terceiro mais fino, também de papel trouxa, branco e azul.

-Que tal?

Sorri ao ver Rachel com uma linda jaqueta de couro e um cachecol marrom quase-preto.

-Wow, Rachel, são muito bonitos juntos. São dos seus pais? – Apontei os presentes com a cabeça.

-A jaqueta sim. O cachecol é coisa do meu tio.

Voltei a fitar o embrulho com leão. Só podia ser de Tiago, não é mesmo? Contive a euforia que cresceu dentro de mim e atentei-me ao pacote vermelho e verde, trouxa. De lá, saiu um casaco bege com botões grandes, adorei. Veio junto com uma carta de meus pais, perguntando de como as coisas estavam, desejando felicidades...

-Nossa, vocês já abriram tudo... Linda a sua jaqueta, Rachel – Marlene sentou na cama e voltou-se para mim. – Esse casaco é a sua cara, Lily.

Nós rimos da aparição súbita de Lene e seus comentários. Agradecemos também, claro. Só então voltei meus olhos para o pacote bruxo. Meu coração começou a acelerar. Será que era mesmo de Tiago?

-Potter – comecei a gargalhar insanamente quando abri o presente.

-Lily, tudo bem? – Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, sim – recuperei-me rapidamente. – É só que... eu achei que... Ah, o Tiago me paga.

-_Como Evitar Balaços: Um Estudo de Estratégias Defensivas em Quadribol_, por Kenniworthy Whisp – Rachel roubou o livro de minhas mãos e leu a capa em voz alta. – Hmm, veio um pouco tarde, não?

-E vocês não se esquecem de me lembrar desse acontecimento histórico, malditos – recolhi meu livro e abri o envelope que veio junto. A caligrafia não era a mais bonita, mas deu pra entender.

_ Meu lírio,_

_ Estava passeando casualmente quando, por acaso, trombei com este livro. Rapidamente, pensei: "nossa, bem que a Lily precisa de um desses"._

_ Confesso que fiquei um pouco indeciso quanto a dar-lhe um presente ou não. Tenho de ser fiel à idéia de que somos apenas amigos, não é?Mas acho que amigos que são apenas amigos também têm direito a mandar lembranças, logo, pensei em uma que remetesse a outra lembrança. Poético, não?_

_ Com amores,_

_ Tiago _

Idiota.

"Idéia de que somos apenas amigos", por acaso ele realmente achava que éramos mais do que isso? "Com amores", ah, esse sujeito me paga.

_P.S.: Antes que você queira me matar, abra o outro embrulho, sua superficial._

Superficial? Merlin, por que os homens não entendem que mulheres odeiam serem chamadas de superficiais!?! Bah, só porque o leão e todo o capricho do embrulho chamaram minha atenção primeiro... Perae, isso significa que o outro presente também é dele?

Em meio a risos de minhas amigas, abri o terceiro pacote de maneira selvagem.

-Pra que tanta pressa?

-Shh, Marlene, deve ser do amado dela.

-Quietas as duas - murmurei, empenhada em minha nova missão.

Era uma caixa de biscoitos de diversos formatos. Através das legendas mágicas que surgiram, li que uns eram de gengibre, outros com chocolate ou hidromel e alguns com... creme de canário! Tiago, seu sem graça, eu te perdôo!!!

_Cara Lily,_

_ Não pude resistir a uma pequena brincadeira, perdoe-me. O fato de eu estar longe não me impede de ser um maroto, lembre-se disso._

_ Espero que tenha gostado dos biscoitos, a propósito. Foram feitos pela minha mãe com muito carinho, portanto, é bom que goste, haha. Tente não ficar bêbada com os de hidromel, sei que você é fraca pra isso. Ah, sim, eu lembrei que de álcool você só toma hidromel, viu?_

_ Feliz Natal, Lily,aproveite suas férias sem mim, pois logo estarei de volta. Aliás, como estão as coisas? Ouvi dizer que andou sentindo minha falta... Haha, estou brincando, calma._

_ Morrendo de saudade,_

_ Tiago _

Hmm, eu preferia "meu lírio" do que "cara Lily"... não soava bem. Ainda sim, não contive um pequeno riso ao ler a carta daquele mala. E não é que ele tinha lembrado que eu gostava de bombons com bebidas alcoólicas? Faz tanto tempo, só lembro de ter dito isso uma vez a ele...

Saudade! Ele estava com saudade de mim!

Espera, Merlin... então é essa a palavra? Essa é a razão de eu não estar feliz por completo, de sentir um aperto no coração? Saudade? Saudade! SAUDADE!

Pra que isso? Por que isso? Como...? Droga, será que...? Eu e ele...?

Maldição.

Sim, eu sinto saudade do Tiago Potter.

* * *

**Ei, pessoas, o que acharam? ^^ Com o Tiago distante, a Lily tem muito a refletir... O único método de contato entre esses dois será nada mais nada menos do que o título do próximo capítulo: _Cartas_.**

**A propósito, essa semana vai ser corrida pra mim... Além das zilhões de coisas pra fazer, pretendo atualizar _Contos Hogwartianos_, o que me custará pelo menos um tempinho, então próx. cap. desta fic aqui provavelmente só vem lá pra quinta/sexta. Já que vocês vão ter que esperar mesmo, que tal aproveitar para comentar e, de quebra, ganhar um trecho do que vem por aí? xD  
**


	18. Cartas

**_-Cartas-_**

-Poxa, Lils, vai mesmo esconder os biscoitos? – Rachel fez cara de coitada, humpf.

-Vou sim, de vocês duas, aliás.

-Por que? É de alguém especial? – Marlene parou de desembrulhar seu presente e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não!

-O Tiago mandou dois presentes, é? – Rachel pulou em minha cama.

Escondi a carta, mas me esqueci do envelope. Resultado: com ele em mãos, ela já sorria largamente.

-Ah, que romântico, Lils...

-Vai se ferrar.

-Então, vai dividir ou eles são especiais? – Marlene aproveitou a brecha.

-Humpf, às vezes eu odeio vocês duas, sabiam? Bom, o primeiro é meu, depois vocês pegam.

Coloquei um biscoito de hidromel na boca. Ah, Merlin, isso é a melhor coisa que o senhor criou, sabia?

-Esse daqui é do que? – Marlene abocanhou um e, rapidamente, transformou-se em um imenso canário, arrancando gargalhadas minhas e de Rachel.

-Lene, sua der, eles têm legendas mágicas, sabia? É só ler – fui me recuperando do acesso de risos aos poucos.

-Dá um de gengibre, vai.

-Aqui – estendi um biscoito para Rachel.

-Anda, Lene, abre o presente, caramba.

Após alguns segundos, Marlene encontrou uma echarpe azul-marinho e uma bota preta de cano médio.

-Nossa, é extremamente confortável! Pai, mãe, valeu!

Ficamos mais algum tempo nos deslumbrando com os presentes, vestindo-os, inclusive, até que decidimos descer. Rachel pegou um embrulho com uma paisagem bonita desenhada e flocos de neve que caíam infinitamente nela.

-Presente para o querido Lupin? – Marlene fechou a porta do dormitório, sorrindo.

-Pra quem mais? – Rachel devolveu o sorriso e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Sirius estava apoiado no encosto do sofá com um sobretudo preto fechado e o chapéu fedora de seu aniversário, na maior pose de detetive. Remus estava em pé com um suéter cinza-escuro e um sobretudo marrom aberto, segurando uma caixa vermelha com detalhes dourados em relevo.

-Wow, vocês estão demais. Isso é coisa dos Potter? – Rachel riu e aproximou-se dos dois. Eu e Lene a seguimos, também divertidas com a cena.

-É sim, menos o suéter do Aluado.

-É, esse veio de meus pais.

-Adorei - ela abraçou o namorado, dando-lhe um selinho. – Feliz Natal de novo e bom dia, lobo.

-Pra você também, Rachel. Aliás, os presentes ficaram muito bons em você.

- 'brigada. Aqui, pra você – e eles trocaram os presentes.

Não pude evitar de sorrir com aquele momento dos dois. Merlin, era tão bom vê-los juntos! Com exceção das provocações, claro.

-_Guiados pela Lua_ – disse Remus, rindo, após desembrulhar o presente. – Acho que é a minha cara, não? Obrigado pelo presente.

-Acho que você vai gostar do livro – Rachel então terminou de abrir seu embrulho. – Há, chocolates!

Estiquei o pescoço e ela inclinou a caixa de chocolates para que eu visse melhor. Eram diversos bombons em formatos de flores. Ao contrário das legendas mágicas de Tiago, que flutuavam, essas daí apareciam na parte de dentro da tampa, indicando qual formato remetia a qual sabor. Eram três variações: chocolates refrescantes de menta, recheados com rum de groselha vermelha ou uísque de fogo.

-Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo, Rem! – Rachel o beijou levemente e logo pegou um bombom de uísque de fogo, há, que dúvida.

-Ah, Leans, divide isso aí – Lene pegou algum sem nem mesmo ver do que era.

-Eu reparti os meus biscoitos, lembra? – Raptei um com rum de groselha vermelha.

Ah, Merlin, agora tenho dúvidas... já não sei mais se o de hidromel é sua melhor criação. É, eu disse que bebidas não são meu forte, mas colocar dentro de chocolates é covardia!

Remus e Sirius pegaram um chocolate cada também para experimentar e, claro, todos nós aprovamos a loja.

-Então, vamos descer para o café da manhã? – Marlene deu um passo em direção à saída.

-Vão vocês, eu não estou mais com fome e ainda tenho uns biscoitos pra comer...

-Biscoitos? Não 'tá inventando coisa só pra fugir, Lily? – Sirius levantou a sobrancelha.

-Até parece... É que eu ganhei uns biscoitos de natal e, além disso, tenho uma carta pra responder.

Quando fuzilei Rachel com os olhos, ela conteve-se em apenas rir, sem nenhum comentário satírico. Sirius deu de ombro e os quatro desapareceram.

Subi para o dormitório rapidamente, caçando tinteiro, pena e pergaminho. Por sorte, ainda tinha alguns envelopes sobrando também.

Com a caixa a meu lado, comecei a pensar no que escrever. O que eu tinha a dizer para Tiago, afinal? Ele escreveu que estava com saudade... bom, escrever é mais fácil do que falar, do que admitir algo. Eu deveria enviar algo descontraído, mas não muito sincero... O que ele diria se eu escrevesse que estava com saudades? Bah, não mesmo, era melhor conter-me mais.

_Tiago,_

_Apesar de suas brincadeiras infames – tanto de sua primeira carta quanto de seu primeiro presente -, eu agradeço pelo que você enviou. É, mas somente digo isso por causa de sua mãe, ok? Os biscoitos dela são surrealmente deliciosos, muito macios, inclusive._

_Aliás, seu sem graça, como vão seus pais? Espero que bem, pois quero agradecer à sua mãe pessoalmente, viu?_

_Enfim, as coisas vão bem aqui. É claro que sempre achamos algo novo para fazer, para aproveitar que Hogwarts está deserta. Acredito que esses tenham sido os melhores dias de minha vida._

_Mentira. Apesar de tudo, seu mala, sim, eu sinto sua falta. Mas não vá se gabando não... Acontece que um pouco de infantilidade faz bem pra minha vida, às vezes. Bah, você sabe que eu o __amo__ adoro._

Hmm, não, mesmo que por brincadeira, não posso dizer uma coisa dessas a ele... Risquei a palavra "amo" o máximo que consegui, para que ele não pudesse decifrar o borrão, e continuei a escrever.

_Ah, antes que me esqueça, ainda estou brava por você ter escrito para Hogwarts inteira e ter me deixado por último!_

_Ainda lhe devo um presente de natal, no entanto. Falando nisso, Feliz Natal, Tiago, tudo de bom para você e sua família. Pelo menos por hoje, você merece._

_Lily_

Ah, acho que isso serve, não? Dobrei a carta e coloquei-a dentro do envelope que tinha escrito _Tiago Potter_. Depois de comer vários biscoitos, fui ao corujal.

A manhã foi preenchida por um longo passeio pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, com direito a altas conversas com meus amigos. Como nevou durante o almoço, fizemos uma pequena guerra, à tarde. A janta foi bastante demorada, já que procuramos aproveitar o último banquete de natal... À noite, ficamos brincando com bombinhas natalinas em frente à lareira.

Quando voltei para a cama, encontrei algo inesperado: mais uma carta.

_Lily,_

_Meus pais estão um pouco cansados e meu pai pegou um resfriado. No mais, estão felizes, aproveitaram bem o natal. Agradeço a preocupação._

_Também estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. Sim, isso foi completamente irônico._

_E eu sei que você me ama, Lily, não precisa esconder... Já se perguntou por que sente tanto minha falta? Ou mesmo por que ficou brava por ter sido a última a receber uma carta minha?_

_Não precisa me responder, apenas responda para si mesmo, ruiva. Padfoot me disse para não desistir, Aluado mandou eu ir com calma, Rachel falou que estou quase lá e Marlene simplesmente escreveu um "vai em frente, Potter, estarei em seu funeral". Fiquei extremamente tocado com a consideração da sua amiga._

_Mais uma coisa... Fiquei arrasado quando li o final de sua carta, lírio. Não escreveu nenhum "com amores", "morrendo de saudade", nem ao menos um "atenciosamente". Tudo o que colocou foi um "Lily". Eu seeei que seu nome significa muita coisa pra mim, mas será que dá pra expressar um pouco de carinho em suas despedidas?_

_Com carinho,_

_Tiago_

Ugh, besta. E daí que eu tinha saudade dele? Desde quando isso significa alguma coisa?

Logo na manhã do dia seguinte, enviei-lhe outra carta.

_Tiago,_

_ Não preciso perguntar como está simplesmente porque sei que você __sempre__ está bem. Titio Voldie pode derrubar as estrelas que você ainda ficará me enchendo o saco, né?_

_ Eu __não__ o amo! Foi por isso que eu borrei a página, pra você não forçar a barra e não pensar somente no sentido errado da frase, humpf._

_ Preciso urgentemente de novos amigos, aliás. Aqueles traíras têm dado dicas a você, é? Pelo menos a Marlene parece ser uma fiel escudeira, haha._

_ Só porque você reclamou, continuarei escrevendo apenas "Lily" no final. Você tem razão, meu nome significa muito, não precisa de nada mais._

_ Lily_

Mas ele não respondeu. Então, no outro dia, enviei-lhe outra carta.

_Tiago,_

_ Você não tem vergonha de me ignorar, não é?_

_ Se realmente tiver recebido minha carta, mande um sinal de vida, seu cretino. Tudo bem, jogarei o seu jogo..._

_ Como vai, Tiago, tudo bem? Eu estou ótima, mas morrendo de saudade de meu amiguinho alegre. A vida em Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você._

_ Sirius e Marlene não conseguem se decidir se brigam ou ficam juntos como um casal fofo. Nesses últimos dias, até que eles se comportarem e conversaram civilizadamente._

_ Remus e Rachel não poderiam estar mais felizes, claro. Apesar de todo o sarro que tiram de mim, eles formam um casal tão divertido que não me deixam constrangida quando estou de vela..._

_ Juro que pensarei em um presente para você._

_ Com amores,_

_ Lily_

_ P.S.: Satisfeito?_

Estúpido, maldito, idiota! O crápula do Potter sequer se deu o trabalho de me zoar em uma carta de resposta!

_Potter,_

_ Seu imbecil, trasgo ordinário de quinze anos! Já ouviu dizer que ignorar uma dama é pecado? Pelo menos falta de cavalheirismo é!!!_

_ Potter insuportável, achei que tivesse melhorado! Pois é, ENGANEI-ME!!!_

_ Não era uma carta dócil que você queria? Então por que não respondeu, criatura dos infernos? Que Merlin o amaldiçoe pelo resto de sua vida, seu veado!_

_ Com horrores,_

_ Evans_

Humpf, desabafei.

POR QUE ELE NÃO RESPONDE?

_Potter, vá para o inferno!_

Este último foi um bilhete curto, não uma carta de fato... mas enviei mesmo assim.

Ah, Merlin, por que você faz isso comigo? O aperto em meu coração chegou a ser desesperador... uma sensação horrível, sabia?

-Ah, Lily, pára com isso, você parece uma menininha apaixonada.

Arremessei meu travesseiro em Marlene, inconformada. Apaixonada? NUNCA! Por que eu ainda dividia meus pensamentos com ela mesmo?

-Ele pode estar com problemas, Lily... De qualquer forma, você deveria ser sincera com ele, caso queira mandar mais algum discurso. Tente não xingá-lo também.

No penúltimo dia do ano, enviei minha última carta, seguindo os conselhos de Remus.

_Tiaagooooo,_

_ Você me odeia, né? Por que não fala mais comigo??? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, não foi?Escreva pra mim, por favor... eu sinto sim a sua falta, tá?_

_ Ah, Tiago, ao menos mande uma carta, nem que seja pra dizer que me odeia, vai. Você não sabe o quão desesperador é ser ignorada, esperar por respostas que nunca chegam!_

_ É difícil pra mim, sabia? Sofrer por alguém que eu considerava detestável há poucos meses... Eu mereço isso, não é?_

_ Descuuuulpaaa pela minha grosseria das últimas cartas, mas eu estava realmente brava. Sério, estou arrependida._

_ Agora, por favor... escreve pra mim?_

_ À beira de um ataque de nervos,_

_ Lily_

Voltei para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória com os olhos úmidos. Pra que tanto drama, Merlin? Será que eu realmente...

-Sirius... – abracei a primeira pessoa que cruzou meu caminho. – Seu amigo é um babaca...

-Às vezes ele é mesmo. Quer ficar comigo, em vez dele?

-Ah, seu cafajeste – revirei os olhos e fui abraçar a segunda pessoa que apareceu. – Lene... o que eu faço?

-Cara, Lily, você tá péssima, sério.

-Você não me ajuda dizendo isso, tá? – Fui então abraçar o terceiro vulto. – Rachel... o que há comigo?

-Muito melodramática, hein? Sabe como se chama isso?

-Leans! Será que dá pra você ter consideração por mim e não me zoar nesse instante? – Larguei a senhorita satírica e abracei Remus. –Você não vai tirar sarro de mim, né?

-Não – ele riu. – Mas não adianta ficar assim também. Se quiser conversar...

-Sala Precisa. Viva sem seu namorado por alguns minutos, Rachel.

Eles despencaram em risos – só porque eu estava melodramática! – quando eu e Remus desaparecemos.

-Desabafe, Lily – ele se largou em uma poltrona que se materializou.

-Remus – com a voz chorosa, sentei-me em uma segunda poltrona. – Não ria, tá?

-Tá.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-Como você... Como você descobriu que gostava de Rachel?

Ele piscou várias vezes e fez cara de espanto. Se fosse a Leans, já teria começado a gargalhar como se nunca mais fosse ter outra chance.

-Por que quer saber disso? Por acaso você...

-Só responda, por favor, Remus.

-Ok – ele pareceu pensar por um momento, passou a mão no cabelo e só então começou sua história. – De início, éramos só amigos, como você bem lembra. Só que ela acabou ficando tão amiga minha quanto Tiago e Sirius... Eu não sabia diferenciar, era até engraçado.

-Engraçado?

-É... Acontece que eu tinha ciúmes dela, mas achava que era por ela ser uma amiga, uma mulher. Achei que fosse completamente normal, sabe? E realmente é normal, só que, com o tempo, meu ciúmes ultrapassou a barreira do ordinário – ele sorriu.

-E quando você percebeu isso?

-No final do quinto ano, quando ela começou a namorar aquele corvinal...

-O Stebbins? – Levantei uma sobrancelha, pois eles nem se falavam mais.

-Sim. Durou pouco, mas foi o suficiente para eu perceber que ver ela com outra pessoa me machucava bastante... Fora isso, comecei a reparar que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, que morria de saudades durante as férias, como se tivesse um buraco dentro de mim.

Exatamente como o buraco que havia em mim, merda.

-Percebi que a simples presença de Rachel me deixava feliz, fazia com que eu esquecesse meus problemas. Toda vez que ela chegava perto e me tocava, era como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo, como se meu coração quisesse saltar – ele me encarou com um novo sorriso e um olhar... compreensivo?

Uma memória invadiu meu cérebro...

_-Ficou vermelha – ele sorriu, passando a mão em meu rosto._

_ Foi como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado pelo meu corpo, com o toque inesperado. Quem tinha dado a permissão para tanta intimidade?_

_ -Dá pra você parar?_

_ -Parar com o que?_

_ -Com isso – eu ergui minha mão para afastar a dele do meu rosto._

_ Bom, não foi uma boa idéia. O novo contato deve ter me deixado ainda mais vermelha, sabe Merlin por quê._

_ -Encabulada, Evans? – Ele sorriu marotamente._

-Tá, já chega, Remus... – minha cabeça começou a ferver.

-Você ainda está em dúvida, né? – Sua voz tinha saído lenta e tranqüila, como se me entendesse.

-Acho que sim... Só não...

-Não vou contar pra ninguém, pode deixar. Apesar de que, depois desses últimos dias, aposto que todos já notaram.

-Eu sei... Só não quero que _ele_ saiba.

-Tudo bem, falarei com Pads pra ele maneirar e não abrir a boca.

-Obrigada, Remus.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, disse para as meninas que explicaria outro dia... no momento em que minha cabeça estivesse em ordem. Pra minha surpresa, até Rachel compreendeu.

O Remus deve ter me achado uma idiota depois daquela pergunta escrota que eu fiz. Quero dizer, eu tenho quase 18 anos, é óbvio que eu sei o que é gostar de alguém... ou pelo menos acho que sei, né. O problema é que essa não é uma idéia muito aceitável... Bah, talvez eu esteja lutando contra algo inevitável, talvez esteja confusa com fatos óbvios, talvez... Ah, Merlin, como eu odeio pensar naquele traste.

* * *

**_Phew_, a semana infernal acabou e eu finalmente pude reler o capítulo e postar xD Com isso, o próximo vem rapidinho se me mandarem reviews ;D**


	19. Feliz Ano Novo

**Sorry, não deu pra responder as reviews desta vez... mas, pra compensar, vai aí o cap. ^^**

* * *

**-Feliz Ano Novo-**

Espreguicei em minha cama e coloquei os ossos da coluna no lugar, bocejando de maneira não muito discreta. Hmm... ninguém reclamou, estranho. Aliás, ninguém me acordou também.

-Meninas?

Nada.

Pelo jeito não havia ninguém no banheiro também. Mas que diabos...?

Troquei-me rapidamente e desci as escadas correndo. Ninguém na Sala Comunal. Será que lançaram uma bomba atômica em Hogwarts e a única criatura com gene de barata capaz de sobreviver fui eu? Depois dizem que titio Voldie é perigoso...

Cheguei no Salão Principal arfando. Há, eu não sou a única de sangue podre, meus amigos sobreviveram. Aliás, todos eles me encaravam com a testa franzida ou a sobrancelha levantada.

-Por que não me esperaram?

-Você não acordava nunca, oras – Rachel falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-E desde quando vocês respeitam meu sono, hein?

-Desde que nos pediu silêncio pra poder pensar – Marlene agiu como se eu fosse uma maluca.

-Que? Do que vocês estão falando?

-Da sua crise potteriana de ontem – Sirius respondeu como se eu tivesse passado por um derrame cerebral.

-E simplesmente por isso vocês me deixaram sozinha?

-"_Simplesmente"_ não seria a palavra correta... Você fez melodrama e não quis que ninguém soubesse ou perguntasse nada. Nós apenas seguimos seus pedidos – Remus afirmou como se eu sofresse de amnésia.

-Ah, por favor... E parem de me encarar desta maneira – desviei o olhar e, com certeza, fiquei vermelha. – Vou tomar um banho, já volto.

Depois de meia hora, voltei para a mesa grifinória. Surpreendentemente, aqueles doidos que me evitaram ainda estavam lá.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Fui abordada por Marlene enquanto mordia uma maçã.

-Não.

Pude sentir diversos pares de olhos revirando. Eles não iam me deixar em paz, não é?

-Viram como o salão está branco? – Tentei mudar de assunto, mas um silêncio ameaçou se instaurar.

-No último dia do ano as coisas costumam ficar desta cor, Lils – pelo tom de voz, Rachel ainda achava que eu era lesada.

-Bah, explodam-se vocês. Por Merlin, será que dá pra agirem normalmente? Crises emocionais mensais fazem parte da vida feminina, ok? Já ouviram falar em TPM?

-Engraçado, achei que crises emocionais mensais só fizessem parte da vida de Aluado – Sirius sorriu em direção ao amigo, que ironizou um riso forçado.

Durante o dia, tentei não pensar muito, estava exausta de esperar por cartas. Meus amigos continuaram a agir como se um _alien_ tivesse me possuído, mas eu os ignorei. Ah, qual é, só por que eu estava estupidamente agitada e "feliz" eles precisavam me tratar assim? Uma hora me criticam por ser melodramática, outra hora pensam que eu sou doida por estar normal, humpf.

Enfim, como esse dia foi um peso morto em minha vida, as únicas coisas que fizeram meu cérebro voltar a funcionar foram os minutos próximos à meia-noite.

Toda a _multidão _– sim, isso foi irônico, duh – estava reunida com trajes ridiculamente brancos em frente ao castelo, com varinhas e outros objetos festivos em punho. Um pouco atrás deles, sentei na grama, aguardando o momento correto...

Aguardar, aguardar... Por Merlin, pra que isso? Esperar por algo não era o meu forte, acreditem, e, definitivamente, não era algo que me animava. Já estava até vendo, começaria o ano de mau humor.

Joguei-me para trás, no susto. Não sei de onde aquela coruja surgiu, mas ela derrubou uma carta em meu colo. Merlin, você finalmente decidiu mudar de lado e me ajudar? Será que...? Só pode ser _dele_. O que será que _ele_ escreveu?

Uma ansiedade inexplicável tomou conta de mim. Engoli em seco. Com mãos trêmulas e um coração que quase fugiu de mim, abri o envelope e desdobrei a carta. A escassez de palavras me surpreendeu:

_Nem li._

Verme desgraçado. Arrogante. Imprestável. VAI PRO INFERNO, SEU VEADO!

-DEZ! – As migalhas começaram a contagem regressiva, mas eu pouco liguei.

Estúpido trasgo insensível que se acha importante. O mesmo vale pra você, Merlin!

-NOVE!

Minha raiva era tanta que meus punhos se fecharam em uma força que eu jamais sonhara em ter, amassando o envelope com a mão esquerda e o bilhete com a direita.

-OITO!

O envelope começou a faiscar...

-SETE!

... até ser reduzido a cinzas.

-SEIS!

Arremessei o bilhete o mais longe que pude...

-CINCO!

...ele explodiu antes de tocar o chão.

-QUATRO!

Uma nova correspondência caiu em mim. Tive de me conter para que ela não virasse pó.

-TRÊS!

Rasguei o envelope com toda minha fúria. Magnificamente, o seu conteúdo manteve-se intacto.

-DOIS!

Desdobrei a carta abobalhadamente, já pensando como a destruiria.

-UM!

_Feliz Ano Novo, Lily._

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

Inúmeros barulhos e luzes atrapalharam meus pensamentos, enquanto eu encarava a caligrafia horrorosa como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Eu estava... sorrindo? Não! Não, Merlin, não! Eu não posso sorrir! Não depois do que ele... Droga, droga! Controle-se, Evans, você está brava! _Tem_ que estar! Não, feliz não, _brava_!

Chacoalhei a cabeça rapidamente e levantei a tempo de receber um abraço.

-Feliz Ano Novo – um pirralho me soltou antes que eu pudesse retribuir o abraço convincentemente.

-Pra você também – murmurei automaticamente e logo ele já cumprimentava outra pessoa.

Abracei todos os presentes roboticamente, isso até alguém acrescentar algo diferente e me despertar.

-Quer _champagne_? – Sirius estendeu um copo pra mim.

-Ahn? – Encarei-o como se não tivesse entendido. Bom, não era completa mentira...

-Dumbledore liberou _champagne_ não-embriagante hoje, Lily.

-Eu não bebo.

-Ah, verdade... sua estranha.

-Dá aqui, vai – raptei o copo, que continha apenas um pouco de bebida. Com um movimento rápido, engoli tudo, fazendo careta. Merlin, como alguém pode gostar disso?

-Caramba, é por isso que eu gosto de você, Lily – Sirius começou a rir, mas seus olhos pareciam um pouco chocados com minha cena.

Logo, os outros três grifinórios chegaram, falando as coisas típicas e talz.

-Você está bem, Lily? Nem vi você festejar – às vezes eu odeio a preocupação de Remus.

-Estou sim, é só que...

-O que é isso na sua mão? – E curiosidade de Rachel também.

-Ah, isso... – meio que inconscientemente, abaixei os olhos para encarar o bilhete. Ele tinha... mudado. – Hmm, me dêem um minuto – e virei as costas para eles, começando a caminhar para longe da bagunça.

-Ela ainda não sarou da esquisitice...

-Eu ouvi isso, Lene.

Quando me distanciei o bastante, sentei em uma mureta e tornei a encarar o novo texto.

_Lily, sua ingrata,_

_Saiba que deixar de responder suas cartas foi um sacrifício para mim. Até que valeu a pena, pois pude ler frases como "__eu estou ótima, mas morrendo de saudade de meu amiguinho alegre. A vida em Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você__" ou "com amores". Foi de tocar o coração ler a última carta sua, aliás, já que fiquei sabendo que você sofre por mim, sente minha falta e pediu desculpas._

Parece que alguém não entende o significado de _ironia_.

_Agora entende por que deveria me agradecer? Percebeu como eu sou importante na sua vida, haha. Ah, e desculpa se eu lhe deixei "à beira de um ataque de nervos", não foi a minha intenção._

Há-há-há, seu humor me comove, Potter.

_Sobre os seus xingamentos, acho que o vocabulário está acabando, não? Precisa ser mais criativa da próxima vez, já cansei de ser chamado de trasgo. Só para constar: essa foi a carta mais sincera que você já mandou em sua vida e, por mostrar uma irritação tão grande por uma coisa tão banal, deixa claro que estou perto de meu objetivo._

Maldito.

_Ah, não me mate, Lily, sabe como eu gosto de brincar... Você que é a sem graça aqui, sabia? Como diria a Rachel para o Remus "você deveria se preocupar menos com as coisas". Sorrir faz bem, ruiva._

_Eu poderia ainda agir como Sirius e Marlene: "você me ama, não precisa dizer". Nossos amigos estão em casais, Lily, o universo conspira a meu favor._

Eu sei, mas isso tudo é culpa de Merlin, ele me odeia, tenho certeza disso.

_Tudo bem, paro minhas brincadeiras por aqui, você já deve ter encarnado Darth Vader a uma hora dessas. Ah, eu não contei, né? Fui assistir a esse filme trouxa, _Star Wars_, que estreou dia 27, aqui na Inglaterra... Pois é, pra você ver o que a saudade não faz. Os trouxas têm cada idéia maluca, não é? Varinhas são muito mais eficientes do que sabres de luz e, fala sério, o que é aquele elfo doméstico verde mal-feito metido a Dumbledore e que fala do contrário? E esses feitiços que movem corpos sem varinha? Como eles conseguiram filmar uma coisa dessas? Tenho certeza de que um bruxo estava atrás das câmeras lançando feitiços... ah, deixa pra lá._

_Ah, devo estar falando um monte de coisas sem sentido, né? Quero dizer, se o filme lançou há poucos dias, você não deve ter assistido..._

Tiago assistindo _Star Wars_? Essa é boa.

Se o filme estreou dia 27 aqui, é óbvio que eu não assisti, der. Até parece que eu iria aos Estados Unidos só pra assistir _Star Wars_, humpf. De tanto ouvir meus pais falarem desse filme, até que eu conhecia algumas coisas, mas a análise de Tiago foi insuperavelmente engraçada.

_Enfim, em breve estarei de volta, então não precisa responder esta carta. Se minhas brincadeiras fizeram você pensar e descobrir que gosta de mim, deixe-me saber, por favor. Se a única coisa que consegui foi deixá-la brava e resgatar o ódio de dois anos atrás, tente me perdoar, pois, daqui pra frente, se me quiser apenas como amigo, é assim que será. Prometo não forçar mais nada... e dessa vez é sério._

_Com carinho,_

_Tiago_

_P.S.: Espero que tenha conseguido ler tudo, apesar da raiva._

Eu não responderia essa carta nem que você nunca mais voltasse, seu crápula.

Odeio o fato de quase gostar desse sujeito, sério. Quem ele pensa que é pra _supor_ que é admirado? Moleque egocêntrico. Às vezes eu odeio não poder odiá-lo como antes.

Até que é bom que ele volte logo. Não, eu não vou me jogar nos braços desse mala, muito menos admitir que _talvez _esteja gostando dele. Eu quero é que ele sofra, isso sim. Bah, maldita hora que ele resolveu bancar o espertinho.

Ok, não vou mais mentir, a saudade supera raiva e eu não vejo a hora de Tiago chegar... por mais tonto que ele seja.

* * *

**Há, Jimmy de volta no próximo capítulo \o/ Espero que tenham se divertido rss**


	20. Ânimos Exaltados

**_-Ânimos Exaltados-_**

Um turbilhão de alunos entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Cumprimentei alguns deles, perguntei aos que conhecia como foram de férias, se estavam bem etc. Aliás, Alice estava radiante após ter passado as férias com a família de Frank.

-Sentiram minha falta? – Não precisei me virar para reconhecer aquela voz, nem mesmo para constatar que estava acompanhada de um sorriso.

Foi como se a sala inteira o tivesse cumprimentado, pois eu não parava de ouvir "Tiago, que bom te ver", "senti saudades", "como estão seus pais?", "quando começam os treinos?" e coisas do tipo, além de sons que me lembraram tapas nas costas e apertos de mão. Só virei meu rosto para aquela direção quando as pessoas dispersaram, deixando apenas meu círculo de amigos mais próximos.

Ao contrário da grande massa, eu não tinha me aproximado do garoto popular. Depois do início de uma troca de olhares, no entanto, ele começou a encurtar a distância que nos separava.

-Será que eu sou _tão_ cretino assim que nem ganho um abraço? – Tiago parou na metade do caminho. Foi minha vez de iniciar a cruzada, afinal, ele bem que merecia ouvir umas coisas.

-É verdade – respirei fundo quando já estava bem perto dele. – Você é mesmo um cretino... – ele defendeu meu soco de mão direita –... um retardado... – dei-lhe um tapa no ombro –... sem vergonha... – empurrei-o com as duas mãos e ele cambaleou para trás –... arrogante... – dei dois passos pra frente –... egoísta... – bati em seu peito com a lateral do punho direito –... e desalmado... – fiz a mesma coisa com o punho esquerdo - ... mas eu fiquei com saudade – sem mover os braços, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

-Eu sei – Tiago riu e me abraçou.

Ah, qual é, isso é tudo o que ele tem a dizer?

-Tiago Potter – usei meu velho tom evanesco, afastando minha cabeça um pouco para poder encará-lo – eu acabo de confessar que senti saudade do maior canalha que Merlin já criou e tudo o que você me diz é "eu sei"?!

O maldito começou a gargalhar. Eu ainda dei-lhe mais alguns tapas no peito, mas, como ele não tinha afrouxado o abraço, não foram fortes.

-Você sabe que eu também senti saudade, Lily.

-Sempre cheio de presunções, né? – Parei com a agressividade física e ele ameaçou voltar a rir.

-Eu? Quem é que achou que eu não gostava mais de você, que foi ignorada só porque eu não disse "oi", que achou que eu a odiava simplesmente por não responder cartas em alguns dias?

-Foi uma eternidade, se quer mesmo saber.

-Lily, eu escrevi no natal e no ano novo, não dá nem uma semana sem cartas!

-Que seja, já matei saudades suas, agora me solta.

-Você tem dupla personalidade, não tem? – Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Dá pra você calar a boca e me largar?

-Bom, só tem um jeito de me fazer calar a boca... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mesmo depois de ficar duas semanas longe do Sirius, você continua com essas brincadeiras sem graça. Tudo bem, me larga que eu faço você ficar quieto.

-De verdade? – Ele não desfez o sorriso.

-De verdade – quando ele me largou, dei um passo rápido para trás e ergui a varinha. – _Silencio_.

Foi minha vez de desabar em gargalhadas e apreciar a decepção no rosto de Tiago, que chacoalhava a cabeça.

-Isso é por você ter prometido não forçar a barra.

Com um sorriso vencedor no rosto, caminhei para fora da Sala Comunal. Se ele pensa que eu sou tão fácil assim, está muito enganado, haha.

Bom, só que ser uma grifinória tem lá seus problemas... Como eu saí do sétimo andar, demoraria um pouquinho pra chegar ao Salão Principal. Aliás, aposto que aqueles traíras que eu chamo de amigos foram para lá enquanto eu "conversava" com Tiago.

No meio de um corredor praticamente deserto, senti alguém puxar meu ombro direito por trás.

-Mas o que...?

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, braços me agarraram e o vulto com cheiro de Potter me beijou. Meu coração acelerou. Inferno, isso de novo não.

Tentei empurrá-lo, virar a cabeça para o lado, mas o desgraçado era forte e, cada vez que eu tentava escapar, ele aumentava a ferocidade de seus lábios. Restou-me esperar pacientemente... apesar de que esta última palavra é uma completa mentira, uma vez que eu tive de resistir bravamente à tentação de corresponder aquele beijo. Ah, mas eu não cederia àquela situação forçada nem que tivesse que enfrentar mil balaços.

Durou tempo suficiente para que uma vida tivesse se iniciado e acabado, mas uma hora ele me largou.

-E _isso_ é por ter me enganado – e ele saiu andando como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido.

Eu saí correndo atrás dele, inconformada no quão estúpido ele tinha se tornado nos últimos dias... ou voltado a ser.

-Pensei que fosse um trasgo de palavra, Potter.

-Eu quebrei minha promessa por dois motivos, _Evans_ – ele frisou meu sobrenome sem parar de andar. – Primeiro: você quis me enganar e, caso não se lembre, eu já aprendi feitiços mudos para me safar. Segundo: toda vez que você me chamar de veado, mesmo que por carta, eu vou ter que provar o contrário.

-Muito tocante seu trauma – revirei os olhos. – Pra sua informação, Potter, _ninguém_ usa a palavra cervo. Sinto muito, mas terá de encarar a verdade.

-Muito engraçada você também, Evans.

-Como quer que eu continue acreditando que você mudou se voltou a agir como se tivesse quinze anos, hein, Potter?

-Talvez se você parar de me tratar como se eu tivesse quinze anos consiga acreditar, Evans. Aliás, extremamente original esse assunto, não?

Eu ri e ele também cedeu. Eu queria continuar brava com ele, juro, mas não consegui... Por mais que fosse fácil odiá-lo quando ele estava longe, era impossível não se sentir bem quando perto dele. Mesmo assim, eu não estava pronta para admitir isso.

* * *

Os dias se passaram sem que eu me desse conta.

Minha amizade com Tiago dava sinais estranhos, não era a mesma coisa de antes do recesso de fim de ano... Começamos a brigar muito por coisas bobas, como discussões do quinto ano na versão 1978. Ele de fato parou de me cantar, mas, sei lá, eu acabava me irritando toda vez que ele parecia não ligar para as nossas conversas, toda vez que eu errava alguma coisa no treino de quadribol e ele demorava a me ajudar, toda vez que ele sumia da minha vista... Não era como aquela amizade que só trazia descontração e sorrisos... Seja lá o que for que nós temos agora, me traz alegrias, mas deixa alguns vazios, pedaços de dor, eu diria.

* * *

Era sábado. Depois de nos arrumarmos, eu e Lene descemos para o Salão Principal, afinal, nossas outras duas colegas de quarto sempre desapareciam logo cedo... namoro, sabem como é.

-Lily, você tá vendo o que eu estou? – Marlene me parou com o braço na porta do salão.

-Eu não sei do que você está falan... – interrompi minha fala ao percorrer com os olhos toda a mesa da Grifinória.

Remus, Sirius e Tiago estavam sentados na ponta mais distante da porta. No extremo oposto, Rachel e Alice pareciam conversar... sem aquela animação rotineira.

-Ah, não... não me diga que...

-Resta saber qual das duas terminou o namoro.

-Não, Lene, você não poderia ter dito isso – suspirei e comecei a andar.

Merlin, já chega de drama esse ano, né? Ano letivo, eu quis dizer, seu sem graça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei logo que nos sentamos.

-Obrigada, Alice. Você tinha coisa pra fazer, não tinha? Acho que agora tudo bem – Rachel pareceu ignorar minha questão, mas acho que a fala dela respondeu a dúvida de Marlene... Merlin do céu.

-Ah, desculpa, eu realmente queria ficar mais um pouco, mas prometi ajudar uns amigos. Qualquer coisa, só chamar, ok? – Ela cumprimentou eu e Marlene com o olhar e um aceno de cabeça, então levantou e seguiu seu rumo. Aparentemente, Alice tinha atrasado seus compromissos, seja lá qual fossem, para fazer companhia à nossa amiga até que nós chegássemos.

-Remus terminou comigo – Rachel colocou um pedaço de torta de caldeirão no prato, agindo como se tivesse dito "olá".

Apesar do descaso, ouvir a frase da boca dela foi muito pior do que apenas imaginar. Merlin, eles não eram o casal mais feliz e sarrista de Hogwarts? Não lembro de terem brigado recentemente... Será que me preocupei tanto comigo mesma que deixei de reparar na vida de minhas amigas?

-Vocês não estavam bem? – Marlene perguntou por mim.

-Aham.

-Brigaram?

-Sim, mas a briga foi conseqüência – ela encheu a caneca de chá. – Ele disse que não podíamos continuar juntos porque estamos nos envolvendo demais.

-Ahn? – Eu entendi errado ou o mundo pirou de vez? – Que eu saiba, Rachel, isso é motivo para as pessoas se unirem, não se separarem.

-Pois é, para o Remus não – ela revirou os olhos. – A _mesma_ história de sempre, aquela que o mundo já cansou de ouvir e que deixa até Dumbledore indignado.

-Ah, e você deixou ele terminar mesmo assim? Que decepção, Leans... – Marlene mordeu alguma comida, não percebi qual era.

-Eu não posso simplesmente forçá-lo, Lene. É claro que eu briguei com ele – Rachel abaixou a cabeça e começou a cortar a torta. – Não é como se eu não soubesse que isso um dia aconteceria.

-Mas, Rachel, se você não fizer nada...

-Eu sei, Lils – ela então ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, mas em momento algum me encarou.

-Então...

-Sabem que dia é hoje?

Eu e Marlene nos entreolhamos. Rachel estava fugindo do assunto... como sempre.

-Hoje é sábado – Marlene cedeu com a sobrancelha erguida, mas Rachel estava entretida demais com seu chá para reparar.

-Ah, usei a palavra errada, perdão. O que eu quis dizer é: sabem que _noite_ será hoje? – E, ao frisar a palavra "noite", ela nos lançou um olhar rápido.

Hmm, acho que isso explicava muita coisa.

-Pra você perguntar, acho que nem precisamos conferir a resposta...

-Exatamente, Lils. Por mais que eu ame esses dias, acho que terei de agüentar surtos de "eu não presto, vamos terminar o namoro" uma vez por mês, não é? – Rachel riu, mas não da maneira alegre e duradoura de sempre... pareceu um riso forçado.

-Então não foi definitivo? – Marlene caçou os olhos cor-de-mel... sem sucesso.

-Eu não vou desistir dele tão fácil... Às vezes eu fico de saco cheio dessas crises, mas elas não duram muito tempo. Aposto seis galeões que dentro de um mês ele volta atrás – ela sorriu e passou seu olhar por mim e por Marlene.

-Seis galeões é uma fortuna, Leans...

-... e eu jamais apostaria contra você – acrescentei da maneira mais óbvia possível. – Até porque, isso significaria torcer para que você jamais conseguisse o sobrenome Lupin.

-Vai tirando sarro mesmo.

Por mais que Rachel tentasse agir normalmente, sem demonstrar abatimento, sorrindo, eu sabia que ela estava triste. Ela tentava demonstrar otimismo, como se soubesse que haveria um final feliz, mas tenho certeza de que seu lado mais íntimo guardava algum pessimismo. Digo, não importa o quão favorável seja a situação, nós sempre bolamos alguma hipótese maluca de fracasso e pensamos no pior... Ainda mais nós, grifinórias, que adoramos um pouco de inconsciência. Infelizmente, quando se trata de amor, o cérebro sempre perde para a irracionalidade... Eu que o diga. Não que no meu caso seja amor.

-Ele está olhando pra cá... – Lene fez um comentário baixo.

-Não duvido – com o descaso de Rachel, dei uma espiada.

-O que Tiago tanto conversa com aquela tal de Clarie Davis? – Juro que não pude me conter, quando vi a cena.

-Lils – o tom vulpino de Rachel deu as caras e ela sorriu, depois de um olhar rápido para o resto da mesa – Tiago está conversando com Clarie Davis _e_ Ian Jordan.

-Mas ele nunca...

-Ele _sempre_ foi popular e conversou com qualquer alma deste castelo.

Não gostei muito da resposta, _mesmo_. Que ele era popular eu sempre soube, não precisava jogar na cara... só achei estranho, só isso.

-E cadê o... Ah, que nojo! – Marlene fitava a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, pra onde Sirius tinha ido. – Será que ele não podia achar outro lugar pra se amassar com aquelazinha lá? Eu estou _comendo_, caramba.

-Lene, _toda_ vez que vocês brigam, ele fica com alguma garota – Rachel revirou os olhos. – Vocês são o cúmulo... Eu, que admito gostar de alguém, acabo de levar um chute, enquanto vocês duas, que não admitem absolutamente nada, ficam se remoendo de ciúmes, sendo que Tiago e Sirius vivem correndo atrás!

-Menos, Leans, muito menos... só acho que não é lugar.

-Que tal sairmos daqui? – Sugeri, não querendo mentir... É, eu fiquei com ciúmes, e daí?

Dei uma última olhada no salão, levantei e comecei a caminhar. Pude ouvir o riso de Rachel e os resmungos de Marlene se movendo junto comigo.

-Você vai lá hoje? – Rachel não demorou a entender minha questão e nós começamos a cruzar o Saguão Principal.

-_Claro_ que sim – na minha cabeça, ela complementava a frase com um "duh'. – Remus pode ser tonto, às vezes, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, ele é meu amigo. Além disso, eu jamais perderia a parte mais divertida.

Amigo... essa palavra ganhou um significado maior para mim, nesse sétimo ano. Aliás, não só essa.

Ficamos conversando em uma das muretas do castelo por algum tempo e, durante o resto do dia, Remus e Rachel mal se falaram. Ele a evitou e ela parecia chateada demais com as atitudes dele para conversar.

Ao término das aulas da segunda-feira, consegui um tempo para falar com Tiago. Por algum motivo, eu precisava de uns momentos para conversar com ele a sós.

-Remus é um besta, sabia? Humor de lua cheia não é justificativa – joguei-me debaixo da minha querida árvore próxima ao lago. Os estudantes mais próximos estavam a metros de distância e conversavam animadamente.

-Quanto a esse assunto que você se refere, sim, ele é – a voz de Tiago não soou como eu esperava.

-Eu adoro ele, não me leve à mal, mas é que é completamente revoltante ver aqueles dois separados. Sabe, eu nunca pensei que fosse ver a Rachel chateada com alguma coisa... Não consigo entender como justamente o maroto mais santo consegue fazer a minha mais alegre amiga sofrer, por mais que ela não queira demonstrar isso.

-Você fala como se Remus gostasse de tudo isso... – Tiago lançou-me um olhar acusador. Eu engoli em seco.

-Não é o que eu penso. De certa forma, ele é o culpado disso... ele que terminou o namoro, não foi?

-Ele pode ter agido impulsivamente, com aquele lado protetor falando mais alto do que tudo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele também não sofra. Ontem, ele estava visivelmente triste... até mesmo à noite.

-Mais um indício de que ele fez besteira. Eles se _amam_, Tiago – frisei a palavra com as sobrancelhas arregaladas, esperando que ele entendesse a profundidade da situação.

-Bom, Lily, isso não é muito diferente do que você faz comigo, não é? – Tiago não riu, não desviou o olhar, manteve a expressão firme. Senti meu corpo gelar.

-Eu não...

-Você sabe o que é gostar de alguém, ganhar sua amizade, provocação, passar por falta de confiança e descobrir que essa pessoa quer se aproximar ainda mais, mas que, ainda assim, não lhe quer? – Ele não ergueu o tom de voz, mas seu olhar agressivo estava me machucando.

-Por favor...

-Dói, Lily, _sempre_. Dói toda vez que você não leva meus sentimentos a sério, toda vez que me beija no rosto, que me abraça, que me puxa para uma conversa em particular – dessa vez, sua voz soou mais profunda, sentimental. Meus músculos se contraíram. – Ainda assim, eu sou capaz de superar essa dor, Lily, porque, por mais que me machuque, ficar a seu lado traz uma sensação diferente. Nunca, _nunca_ diga que uma dor é besteira.

-Tiago...

-Não estamos em uma situação muito diferente da deles, não é?

-Tiago, caramba! – Meus olhos estavam úmidos e eu tive de usar toda minha força para continuar a encará-lo. Ele finalmente passou a prestar atenção em mim, após um susto. – Em momento algum eu menosprezei a dor deles, por Merlin! Pelo contrário, eu disse que eles deveriam evitá-la! Você fala como se me culpasse por não corresponder seus sentimentos!

-Acontece que você não leva os meus a sério!

-Eu não tenho culpa se você me infernizou a vida inteira, Potter!

-Só que alguma coisa mudou entre nós! Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Lily – ele abaixou o volume, mas isso apenas me machucou mais.

-Isso não tem importância... – desviei o olhar.

Tive de passar a mão no rosto para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Meu corpo ardia em chamas e o ar era escasso. Por que a gente tinha que brigar?!

-Como não tem?! – Tiago forçou-me a encará-lo. – Lily, por acaso você percebeu que não tem moral nenhuma para criticar o Remus? Você _gosta_ de mim, mas prefere que o sofrimento acabe com nós dois do que assumir!

-Você não entende... – fechei os olhos por um segundo e respirei fundo. – Tiago, eu gosto de você, mas preciso ter certeza de que não tomarei uma decisão precipitada. Preciso saber se não é temporário, se não estou confundindo as coisas... preciso _entender_.

-E desde quando os sentimentos são compreensíveis? – Tiago pareceu mais calmo, o que me aliviou.

-Eles não são... ou nós nunca teríamos começado a discutir – eu olhei para minhas mãos e só então voltei a encará-lo. – É só que eu não quero arriscar, entende? Não quero me machucar nem te machucar com alguma coisa sem sentido... Quero ter certeza de que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

-Se essa certeza existisse, a humanidade não cometeria erros, Lily.

-Mas que droga, Tiago! Eu não quero destruir o que eu sinto, só que essa sua pressão só está piorando as coisas!

Sem dar a chance de uma resposta, saí daquele lugar. Eu sei que ele precisava pensar e _eu_ estava exausta dele. Merlin, chega de discussões nessa vida.

Droga, droga, droga! Eu acabei de confessar a Tiago Potter que gosto dele! Calma, respira, não é nada tão grave assim... Ah, como eu odeio esse moleque.

* * *

**E bota ânimos exaltados nisso xD A velocidade de postagem do próximo capítulo vai depender de como forem as coisas... De qualquer forma, reviews aceleram o processo, you know ;D**

**Preview de três palavras: **"Lily, eu te--"**  
**


	21. Atrações, Brigas e Conversas

**_-Atrações, Brigas e Conversas-_**

-Rachel, acorda, criatura.

-Deixe ela dormir... Não é a melhor semana dela, você sabe, Lils – Alice abriu a porta do dormitório, pronta para sair. – Bom, até logo, meninas.

-Até – eu e Lene murmuramos juntas.

-Leans! – Marlene jogou seu travesseiro com toda a falta de delicadeza do mundo em cima da amiga.

-Ah, por Merlin, Lene – Rachel cobriu o rosto com o edredom e virou para o outro lado.

-Temos aula hoje, sabia?

Os resmungos foram abafados pelas cobertas, impossíveis de serem decifrados.

-Rachel, hoje já é terça, a desculpa da noite em claro já não vale mais – usei um tom de mãe.

-O que significa que o Remus já saiu da enfermaria – dessa vez seu manifesto foi ouvido.

-Ah, fala sério, Rachel! O que aconteceu com você, hein? – Marlene puxou bruscamente o edredom dela.

-Merlin, essa não é a minha amiga. A Rachel que eu conheço jamais fugiria de seus problemas.

-Se eu esbarrar com ele, eu vou brigar. Eu não quero brigar, Lils – ela finalmente se levantou e foi para o banheiro se arrumar.

Brigar... Por que pessoas que se atraem acabam sempre em brigas? Marlene e Sirius são a prova viva disso... Eu e Tiago estamos começando a entrar nessa... e, agora, Rachel e Remus também.

-Você me decepciona, sabia, Leans? – Marlene revirou os olhos. – Que falta de atitude, humpf.

-A Lene tem razão, ficar se escondendo não vai ajudar em nada.

-Vai ser mais difícil depois, acredite.

-Vocês vão se afastar cada vez mais.

-E eu irei lhe deserdar pela sua fraqueza, Leans.

-Tá, já chega, eu já acordei! – Rachel berrou através da porta, ligando o chuveiro em seguida.

Embora eu estivesse crente de que alguma alma depressiva tivesse tomado conta de minha amiga, ela tinha um ponto. Sei lá, brigar era algo que eu também queria evitar desesperadamente... A minha última briga com Tiago tinha me machucado muito.

-Pronto, conselheiras hipócritas, podemos descer – Rachel surgiu exalando um humor impecável e com um sorriso vulpino no rosto.

-Hipócritas... – murmurei, balançando a cabeça, enquanto saíamos do dormitório feminino. – Você vai falar com ele?

-Eu sempre falo.

Franzi a testa, não entendendo muito bem a súbita volta ao normal daquela garota.

Quando eu e Marlene paramos no meio da mesa da Grifinória, prontas para sentar, Rachel deu alguns passos a mais, só depois olhando para trás. Ela fez uma expressão de "o que vocês estão fazendo?" e, com a cabeça, indicou para que continuássemos a andar. Para minha surpresa, ela parou exatamente onde os marotos estavam, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. Eu a segui e Marlene, que estava do outro lado da mesa, sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, com Remus mais adiante.

-Bom dia – Rachel cumprimentou-os animadamente, fazendo com que eu e Marlene trocássemos um olhar extremamente confuso.

-Bom dia, meninas – eles responderam em uníssono. Eu tive a impressão, no entanto, que só Sirius completou com "meninas", mas, bom, isso não tem relevância alguma.

O café da manhã foi estranho, obviamente. Isso porque Remus e Rachel não sentavam juntos desde sexta-feira e Tiago parecia mais preocupado com o próprio prato do que com a conversa.

-Lily – Tiago me puxou durante a primeira troca de aulas.

-Que foi? – respondi secamente.

-Você não está brava, está?

-Sim, eu estou brava, chateada _e_ revoltada – peguei minhas coisas e comecei a andar.

-Lily...

-Escuta, Tiago, eu não quero brigar, ok? – Parei no meio do corredor no momento em que ele segurou meu pulso. Quando fuzilei sua mão, ele me largou.

-Eu sei, eu também não quero... Podemos conversar?

-Bom, você tem o tempo de o sino tocar e nada mais.

-É o suficiente.

-Diga – suspirei, tentando me acalmar.

-Eu sei que eu agi errado...

-Que bom que reconhece.

-Posso terminar? – Quando eu assenti, ele prosseguiu. – Desculpa se eu falei mais do que devia, ontem. É que, desde setembro, muita coisa mudou... É difícil entender, você tem razão.

Merlin... Por acaso Tiago estava me dizendo que também estava confuso? Eu podia jurar que _eu_ era a única estranha naquele castelo.

-Se isso acabar com nossas brigas, sim, eu posso te desculpar, Tiago.

-É complicado dizer, mas espero que acabe sim – ele deu um meio-sorriso. – Amigos?

-Óbvio – revirei os olhos, rindo, e comecei a andar. Ele me seguiu. – O que é difícil de entender?

-Ahn? Ah, sim... O que há entre nós.

-Ah – engoli em seco. – De fato.

-Não, você não pegou a idéia. Eu não consigo entender a _sua_ parte da história.

-A sua você entende? – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Agora, depois de pelo menos dois anos, sim – ele parou no meio do caminho e me segurou suavemente pelos ombros. – Lily, eu te—

-Não – apressei-me a colocar a mão em sua boca, tirando-a em seguida. – Não diga, por favor...

Será que ele ia dizer o que eu pensei? Ah, Merlin... Mesmo depois de tê-lo impedido de prosseguir, meu coração disparou.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou pressioná-la – ele sorriu e nós voltamos a andar.

Pouco antes de adentrarmos a sala de aula, ele adiantou-se e parou em minha frente, quase provocando uma colisão.

-Ainda assim... adorei saber que gosta de mim – ele sorriu marotamente e adentrou a sala.

-Besta – murmurei, mas não consegui evitar um sorriso.

Por mais idiota que eu tenha sido ao revelar meus sentimentos a Tiago Potter, foi como ter tirado um peso de minhas costas. Bom, isso depois desta última conversa, claro, porque antes... Senti que nossa amizade seria mais sincera, transparente, próxima do ideal. Talvez esse fosse o caminho correto para que meus sentimentos se desenvolvessem... não importando para que lado.

-Vai devolver meu pergaminho ou eu terei de usar a força? – Marlene lançou um olhar ameaçador para Sirius, no final da tarde.

-Hmm, acho que eu gosto da força – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e Marlene voou em cima dele. – Ahn-ahn, nem pensar – ele ergueu o rolo de pergaminho de forma que Lene, mesmo na ponta dos pés, não alcançasse. Os dois estavam tão próximos que era meio constrangedor olhar a cena... assim deveria pensar também o resto dos estudantes.

-Se é assim – Lene sacou a varinha e encostou sua ponta no queixo de Sirius. – Devolve.

-Oh-ho, calminha aí.

-Anda logo, Black.

-Com pressa, Lene? _Ouch_ – Marlene empurrou a varinha na garganta do grifinório. – Extremamente sutil, McKinnon. Aqui está – ele abaixou o pergaminho e Marlene fez o mesmo com a varinha. Neste momento, Sirius raptou a arma da morena. – E agora, como fica?

-Maldito.

Não preciso nem dizer que a perseguição mais famosa da história de Hogwarts aconteceu novamente. Enquanto isso, Remus lia um livro, encostado na árvore, Tiago desenhava alguma coisa, debruçado na grama, e Rachel, deitada, brincava de jogar uma bolinha para o céu com toda a força, capturando-a em seguida. Obviamente, para reparar nisso tudo, eu não estava fazendo nada.

-O que você tanto desenha aí? – Perguntei a Tiago.

-Você – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. Bom, aquela não foi a resposta mais confortável que ele podia dar... Eu corei.

-Deixa eu ver.

-Não, espera – ele sentou e sacou a varinha, murmurando algum feitiço no desenho. – Pronto, pode ver.

Eu raptei o pergaminho sem titubear, já esperando um momento embaraçoso. Pois é, eu estava errada. Levantei uma sobrancelha... Então era _isso_ que ele estava desenhando? Tiago desabou em gargalhadas.

-Desgraçado – amassei o pergaminho e taquei na cabeça dele.

-É um momento memorável, o que eu posso fazer?

Revirei os olhos, pois o desenho animado dele mostrava o momento mais tenebroso de minha vida: aquele em que eu estiquei a mão, levei um balaço na cabeça, engoli o pomo e sai rodopiando pelo ar.

Quando as risadas de Tiago cessaram, Rachel capturou a bolinha em um movimento rápido e barulhento, pondo-se sentada. Eu pude sentir o ar impaciência em torno dela.

-Lily, Lily, você amassou minha obra-prima!

-Ah, e o que você vai fazer? Vou ter que treinar a semana inteira sozinha, é? – Caçoei dele, rindo.

-Na verdade, você me deu uma idéia – ele sorriu marotamente.

Instintivamente, lancei um olhar questionador a Rachel, pois tive a certeza de que Tiago me arrastaria para longe dali. Ela deu de ombros a abriu um meio-sorriso.

-Vem – Tiago pôs-se em pé e começou a me puxar pela mão. Minha espinha formigou.

-Tiago! – Encarei mais uma vez minha amiga e movimentei os lábios para dizer-lhe um "calma" sem som. Ela respondeu com um aceno discreto de cabeça.

Depois de ser praticamente arrastada para longe deles, olhei para trás, percebendo que Remus levantara os olhos de seu livro em uma expressão ligeiramente alarmada, enquanto Rachel mantinha a expressão firme em sua direção.

-Dá pra parar de olhar? – Tiago apressou o passo, ainda segurando minha mão.

-Será que eles se acertam?

-Se voltarão a conversar? Com certeza - ele respondeu com descaso, sem me encarar.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei...

-Nesse caso, não hoje.

-Por que não?

-Ah, Lily, é complicado... O Aluado quer pelo menos tentar afastar os sentimentos de Rachel... e os dele também.

-Ele não vai conseguir.

-Eu sei que não, mas, se ele quer tentar, vai demorar alguns dias pra perceber que não dá certo.

-Isso foi um desabafo? – Ergui a sobrancelha, praticamente cambaleando com os passos rápidos de Tiago.

-Digamos que eu tenha demorado algum tempo – ele riu.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Para a Sala Precisa.

-Quê? – Parei repentinamente, quase me estatelando no chão.

-Calma, ruiva, eu não vou te beijar – ele tornou a andar e eu revirei os olhos.

-Você não é o centro do universo, sabia?

-Do seu às vezes pareço – ele virou o rosto apenas para sorrir rapidamente.

-Convencido.

-Obrigado.

-Ah, espera... – eu parei novamente. – Você não tinha marcado com a Lene e o Sirius...

-Sim, um treino físico para batedores.

-Ai.

* * *

Foram dias desesperadores, esses que se passaram... Além dos treinos leves de quarta e da maratona dos finais de semana, Tiago começou a marcar encontros na Sala Precisa com todo o time, já que não era um lugar muito conhecido entre os alunos e, portanto, normalmente desocupado. Lá, fazíamos treinos físicos e alguns ensaios táticos, sempre sem vassouras e usando objetos como bolinhas de borracha, bastões de madeira... Era o treino que eu mais odiava, uma vez que a única coisa que me unia ao quadribol era a vassoura.

Sabe pra que tudo isso? O próximo jogo, em março, é contra a Sonserina... É, eu sei, tava estupidamente longe, mas é que Tiago é meio apressadinho.

Rachel e Remus começaram a me dar raiva... Eles simplesmente voltaram a se falar como os melhores amigos que Merlin já criou, sem brigar nem nada. Obviamente, demorou muitos dias pra isso acontecer, mas, mesmo assim! Eles estão separados, caramba! Humpf.

De qualquer forma, em uma quinta-feira anterior à lua cheia, Tiago e Sirius tiveram a brilhante idéia de fazer um "passeio" a Hogsmeade, aproveitando o humor do ex-casalzinho para tentar juntá-los novamente. Ah, Hogsmeade e seu ar afrodisíaco... O grande problema deste plano genial? Estava frio... _muito_ frio.

* * *

**Curto, eu sei, sorry xD **

**Para os desocup-- digo, curiosos, postarei uma versão reduzida e modificada do término do namoro de Rachel e Remus em _Contos Hogwartianos_, da mesma maneira que fiz com a versão modificada do aniversário de Sirius e Marlene... ah, deixem-me brincar, vai rss**

**A previsão para o próximo é na sexta que vem, mas tudo pode mudar xD  
**


	22. Às vezes pensar faz bem

**_-Às vezes pensar faz bem-_**

Ao final da aula, atravessamos uma passagem secreta e fomos os seis visitar a Dedosmel, enchendo os bolsos de tranqueiras. Depois – não sei quem foi o engraçadinho que sugeriu – fomos à Casa dos Gritos, onde ouvimos várias histórias dos marotos e comemos alguns doces. Rachel não tirou os olhos do lupino e ele, pelo menos no que pude reparar, manteve o olhar, para minha completa surpresa. Como se não bastasse, Sirius conseguiu arrancar alguns risos inexplicáveis de Marlene com todo o seu bom humor e, claro, galanteio de mestre. Troquei um breve sorriso com Tiago ao perceber que o passeio poderia sair melhor do que o esperado.

Passamos no Três Vassouras para jantar, quando a noite ameaçou a vir. Depois de mais algum tempo de conversa, saímos em meio à quase escuridão.

-Cara, tá nevando! – Marlene correu para o meio do nada com o braços cruzados, eu e Rachel em seu encalço.

-Bem que a neve de Hogsmeade poderia ser encantada também, né? – Rachel apertou o cachecol.

-F-f-fr-friiiio – murmurei entre batidas de dente.

Quando outros três passos se aproximaram, nós nos viramos. Os marotos se entreolharam com sorrisos maléficos no rosto... Oh não. Rachel disparou para o lado direito e Remus foi imediatamente atrás, Sirius apanhou bastante neve e Lene correu para a esquerda e eu... bom, eu corri.

-Eu sou mais rápido que você, Lily! – Tiago berrou, sem parar de me perseguir.

-Não perguntei! Ai! – Senti algo gelado colidindo com o meu casaco, desgraça. – Potter! – Parei de correr por um instante, joguei neve nele e voltei a minha fuga.

-Até que os treinos de quadribol têm dado certo, não? Pena que eu _ainda_ sou mais rápido...

De repente, meus instintos me disseram que algo _pesado_ iria me derrubar. Joguei-me para o lado e vi Tiago cambaleando e caindo na neve.

-Pena que eu _ainda_ sou mais esperta – sorri e chutei um pouco de neve na barriga dele.

-Nem tanto, já que você também acabou na neve gelada – ele teve o sorriso abafado por mais um ataque meu, enquanto eu tornei a correr. – Evans, volta aqui! Você me fez engolir neve!

Abaixei a tempo de evitar um projétil na cabeça e comecei a rir. Se balaços não me pegam mais, por que bolas de neve pegariam?

-Você tem uma mira péssima, Potter, não sei como consegue- Merda. Agora corre, seu desgraçado!

Depois de ter sido acertada no ombro, apanhei o máximo de neve possível, disparando em direção a Tiago. Infelizmente, ele não pareceu nenhum pouco intimidado pela minha figura aterrorizante.

-Vai fazer o que, Lily?

-Me vingar!

E ele teve de se proteger de dois imensos punhados de neve, enquanto eu continuava a correr ferozmente.

-Eu já vi jogos de futebol americano, sabia? – E, com isso, eu me joguei em cima dele. Ahn, não foi uma atitude inteligente, uma vez que ele é mais forte do que eu, conseguindo me agarrar e me jogar na neve, caindo logo ao lado.

-O quê? – Tiago virou-se para ficar em cima de mim, com a sobrancelha levantada, segurando seu peso com os cotovelos. Pouco antes de ele se sustentar, nossos narizes se tocaram, estremecendo todo o meu corpo. Ai, Merlin...

_Aqueles_ olhos apareceram por trás da lente de novo, mesmo que não houvesse tanta luz no ambiente. O âmbar parecia brilhar para mim...

-Por acaso isso é um daqueles esportes trouxas de empurrar?

-Ahn? – Pisquei os olhos rapidamente. – Ah, sim, é... quase isso.

Ele sorriu. Não aquele sorriso maroto que me tirava do sério, mas um sorriso diferente... contagiante. Agora a parte esverdeada de seus olhos falava mais alto... Estranhamente, _bem _mais alto. Perae, será que isso é reflexo dos _meus_ olhos nos óculos dele? Merlin, deveriam proibir esse tipo de aproximação... Ah, ele estava se aproximando!

Eu prendi a respiração, ouvindo meus batimentos acelerarem. Até que o frio tinha passado...

-Sabe, Lily...

Ah não, ele queria conversar...

-...certa vez, você me disse que beijos meus eram só em Hogsmeade – ele alargou o sorriso. – Bom, sem querer pressionar, mas... estou esperando, sabe?

Infeliz, me deixou piscando freneticamente. Quando é que os homens vão aprender que beijo não é uma coisa que se pede, mas que se dá? Merlin, por que ele não me beija logo?

...

Cansei dessa palhaçada.

-Sai de cima de mim, Potter – comecei a empurrá-lo com as duas mãos. A minha sorte é que o excesso de roupas não me deixou tremer.

-Ah, perdão, acabei te deixando com as costas nesse gelo... – ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Não, não, errado! Desde quando eu tava me importando com o frio, criatura? Concentre-se em mim, poxa! Será que é tão difícil assim?

-Anda logo, Lily, ou vai pegar um resfriado.

Bufei discretamente, esticando o braço para que ele me levantasse. Quando ele o fez, pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem... Não sei se de frio, de vergonha ou de raiva.

Por que ele me beijou à força quando eu não queria se, justamente quando o calor humano me faria bem, não teve a decência de mexer a porcaria da cabeça? Cretino.

Sentei-me em um banco aleatório, tremendo. Não demorou muito para Sirius e Marlene, com vestígios brancos de guerra, também chegassem.

-P-pr-p-pron-to, s-seus d-des-desgr-graçados, a-ag-gora n-nos esq-quentem – meus dentes começaram a bater novamente. Sirius ria sem parar.

-Agradeça ao cavalheiro aqui – ele abriu um pacote gigantesco de diabinhos negros de pimenta e eu abocanhei um sem pensar duas vezes, logo sentindo o calor subir pela minha garganta e fogo jorrar de minha boca. – Wow, cuidado aí!

-Malz, Sirius... E, hmm, 'brigada, _cavalheiro_ – não perdi muito tempo ironizando, pois logo peguei mais um diabinho, arrancando gargalhadas do moreno.

Nós quatro ficamos nos aquecendo e brincando com a comida mágica, enquanto conversávamos sobre a demora de Rachel e Remus.

-O que vocês disseram pra ele, afinal? – Lene levantou a sobrancelha.

-Nada – Tiago engoliu mais um diabinho.

-Ele só parecia ter se conformado, só isso... Não custava nada dar um empurrãozinho, né, Pontas? – Sirius deu um tapa na costas do amigo, que literalmente vomitou fogo do meu lado.

-Ali, eles estão vindo – apontei para duas sombras, em meio a risos.

-Querem diabinhos de pimenta?

-Tava precisando de um desses – uma das sombras veio correndo e logo Rachel cuspia fogo para todos os lados. – Valeu, Sirius.

-Agradeça ao dinheiro do Pontas.

-Quê? – Tiago levantou a voz, no susto.

-Você deixou algumas moedas caírem, então eu resolvi fazer bom proveito.

-Ah, seu...

-Todos gostaram do presente, Pontas, agora fica quieto e come, vai – Sirius sorriu e estendeu um petisco. Tiago praticamente o arrancou da mão dele, revirando os olhos.

-Bem que hoje podia ser lua cheia, não? – Remus chegou lentamente, sorrindo.

-Pra que, pra você brigar comigo? – Rachel lançou-lhe um diabinho e ele o pegou rapidamente.

-Não, a gente pode brigar amanhã mesmo – ele engoliu o petisco, aquecendo o ambiente.

Troquei olhares de testa franzida com os outros três, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Aconteceu alguma coisa, pra todo esse bom humor, _certeza_.

-É que eu poderia ficar direto ali, em vez de voltar para o castelo – Remus apontou para a Casa dos Gritos. – Seria divertido.

-Ok, Aluado, Rachel – depois de erguer a sobrancelha e trocar olhares conosco, Sirius levantou-se e colocou um braço no ombro do amigo e outro no de Rachel. – Vão nos contar ou terei que descobrir sozinho?

Marlene bateu na testa, Tiago conteve um riso e eu pus a mão na boca, voltando meus olhos arregalados para o casal. Sirius bem que podia ser menos direto e constrangedor, não?

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente e olhou para longe.

-Dá um tempo, Pads – Remus se soltou do amigo e deu um passo para trás.

Quando minha expressão de surpresa virou choque e decepção, percebi que Tiago lançou um olhar de censura a Sirius, que engoliu em seco e tornou a se sentar, e Marlene fechou os olhos. Rachel suspirou e ameaçou dar as costas, mas Remus a segurou pela mão, fazendo-a virar.

-Não temos nada pra esconder – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Meu coração começou a dar sinais de desespero, mas, antes que a frustração tomasse conta de mim, Remus beijou minha amiga, causando uma felicidade inesperada. Um beijo apaixonado, intenso, duradouro. Merlin, aquele era mesmo o Remus? Remus John Lupin?

-Ah, chega, vocês dois! Eu devo estar enlouquecendo, não é possível – Marlene piscou freneticamente e eu sorri. Os dois pombinhos não pareceram ter ouvido, pois continuaram com a cena cinematográfica.

-É isso aí, Aluado, eu sabia que não me decepcionaria! – Sirius tacou um pouco de neve nas costas de Remus, rindo e cessando o beijo do casal.

-Perfeitamente confuso, Lupin – Rachel não se afastou do grifinório, encarando-o como se nós não estivéssemos lá.

-Não era isso que você queria, um pouco de emoção? – Ele sorriu de um jeito bonito de se ver, também ignorando nossa presença.

-Eu diria que ser rejeitada não era exatamente a emoção que eu procurava, mas já é um avanço, Rem.

-Ei, nós estamos aqui, sabiam? – Sirius jogou mais um punhado de neve para o alto, deixando a cabeça do casal branca. Enquanto eu desabava em risos, Tiago e Marlene se juntaram à artilharia, deixando Remus e Rachel com os braços levantados, para proteção.

-Ah, parem com isso, está frio!

-Parecia bem quente aí, Leans – Marlene fez um último arremesso e então parou, rindo.

-É guerra que vocês querem? – Remus se movimentou e mais uma longa e divertida batalha de neve teve início.

* * *

Depois de vários minutos brincando, comemos mais alguns diabinhos negros de pimenta e voltamos para o castelo. Deu pra notar bem como esses marotos eram profissionais em fugir de Hogwarts, pois não fomos pegos e chegamos exatamente no momento em que os alunos começavam a voltar para as Salas Comunais.

-Funcionou – Tiago sorriu, encostado na janela, observando os dois abraçados ao pé da lareira.

-Milagrosamente, sim, funcionou.

-Milagrosamente? Já era tempo do Aluado se tocar – ele se virou para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-É, mas esse plano de Hogsmeade não foi muito genial.

-Como não foi? Deu certo, não deu?

-Deu, mas...

-O tempo colaborou, as conversas... tudo. Eu disse pra ele que, se existe uma pessoa no mundo destinada a ele, esse alguém é a Rachel. As luas cheias são diversão para ela e, se por acaso eles acabarem se casando e tal, ela é uma animaga, caramba, não terá problemas para lidar com as transformações – ele abaixou o tom de voz para não ser ouvido pelos demais estudantes.

-Nossa, Tiago, não sabia que você falava sobre isso... que dava conselhos românticos.

-Eu sei que você não me acha romântico, mas...

-Não foi o que eu disse – interrompi sua fala com urgência e encarei-o com seriedade. Por que ele _sempre_ acha que eu penso o pior?

-Não importa. No final das contas, não ganhei meu beijo de Hogsmeade – ele sorriu e, por um milésimo de segundo, eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Não gosto desses momentos constrangedores que me deixam à beira de um enfarte.

-Alguém já te disse que beijo não é algo que se pede? – Tentei descontrair o ambiente e franzi a testa. Ele riu.

-Lily, das últimas vezes que eu beijei uma menina sem pedir, não consegui reações boas.

-"Das últimas vezes"... Quem mais você beijou nos últimos tempos, hein?

Quando Tiago fez uma cara de espanto, percebi que tinha pensado alto demais.

-Com ciúmes? – Ele abriu um meio-sorriso maroto e manteve o olhar penetrante que me fazia tremer.

Ah, como eu gostaria de pensar antes de sair falando asneiras...

-E se estiver? – Não sei o que me deu na cabeça, nem que força eu arranjei para continuar a encará-lo. Ainda assim, tentei arrumar um sorriso para soar o mais brincalhona possível.

-Se estiver, quer dizer que estou progredindo – ele riu novamente. – Lily, _você_ foi a _única_ garota que teve reações malucas. Achei que fosse óbvio.

-Reações malucas – revirei os olhos. – Tudo bem que às vezes eu posso ser meio noiada... – _sempre, pra falar a verdade, quando o assunto é Tiago Potter_, completei mentalmente – mas eu tive meus motivos.

-Essa é uma questão de ponto de vista – ele deu de ombros. – Mas você ficou sim com ciúmes.

-Como eu teria ciúmes se você não ficou com ninguém? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Tiago arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, então quer dizer que você _teria_ ficado com ciúmes se eu tivesse beijado outra pessoa – disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto eu torcia o nariz. – Primeiro você diz gostar de mim, depois confessa ciúmes e me dá conselhos para não pedir beijos... Qual será o próximo passo, Lily? – Ele aproximou-se de mim e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha, cessando minha respiração por um momento. Eu engoli em seco.

-Está me pressionando de novo – murmurei, já que ele parecia apreciar o silêncio, em vez de tentar me beijar.

-Hmm, tem razão. Deve ser o sono – a mão que estava em meu cabelo desceu para meu maxilar, causando mais uma pausa na respiração e uma contração involuntária de meus músculos. Ele me olhava de um jeito... – Boa noite, Lily.

Os rosto de Tiago foi se aproximando lentamente. Quando seus lábios encostaram de forma suave em minha bochecha, fechei os olhos. Não sei se foi o ato ou apenas a sensação, mas pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Tive de cerrar os punhos para conter a vontade de virar a cabeça, enquanto o ambiente se aquecia em dois graus.

-Boa noite, Tiago – abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo sorrir e subir as escadas.

Ah, Merlin, como ele mexe comigo... Fui tomar um banho para poder relaxar e... eu estava sorrindo? É, e de olhos fechados.

-Vocês desapareceram e, quando voltaram, Rachel e Remus estavam aos beijos. Vão me contar o que aconteceu? – Alice sentou-se na cama, quando o dormitório feminino finalmente foi preenchido.

-Fomos para Hogsmeade. O resto é com ela – Marlene indicou Rachel com a cabeça, que riu.

-Foi armação barata deles, Alice – Rachel fez uma pausa para coçar a cabeça e desviar o olhar, sorrindo. – O Remus saiu correndo atrás de mim e a gente teve uma pequena guerra de neve... Ah, vocês já sabem como termina...

-Conta, Rachel, queremos detalhes! – Alice estava animada. O simples fato da Rachel não querer continuar também me animou. Ela riu e revirou os olhos.

-Não era a intenção, mas, quando eu parei de me debater, ele se aproximou... Bom, ele me beijou.

-Dessa parte eu não sabia! – Arregalei os olhos. Eu sabia que eles tinham chegado felizes demais, mas aquele beijo súbito na nossa frente parecia ter sido o primeiro do dia.

-Ah, eu tinha certeza! – Marlene socou o ar.

-E aí? – Alice mostrou-se ansiosa por mais.

-E, depois de algum tempo...

-Um _bom_ tempo.

-Que seja – Rachel encarou Marlene de esguelha. – Enfim, nós acabamos não conversando muito. Eu tive medo de que, se tentássemos falar sobre nossa relação, ele fosse voltar a trás, sei lá... Foi por isso também que, quando nós encontramos vocês, – ela indicou eu e Lene com a cabeça – eu achei que ele fosse negar tudo, quando Sirius perguntou... Só que Remus me surpreendeu e deixou claro que agora é pra valer.

-Wow, Rachel Leans com medo de se manifestar e surpreendida, essa foi demais – ironizou Marlene, rindo, e eu a acompanhei.

-O amor confunde as pessoas, Lene – Alice então virou-se para Rachel. – Fico feliz pelo que aconteceu. Aliás, juro que nunca entendi o fim do seu namoro... Eu sabia que Remus gostava de você, tava na cara.

-Obrigada, Alice – Rachel sorriu. – Mas eu não sou a única que fica confusa por amor, não é? Acho que você tem algo a declarar, não tem, Lils?

Quase caí da cama. Como que essa conversa acabou chegando em mim? Aliás, por que _sempre_ esse tipo de conversa acaba em mim?

-É verdade, esses dois também ficaram sozinhos, lá em Hogsmeade.

-Você e Sirius também, Lene, não venha falar de mim.

-Não fuja do assunto, Lily, eu e Sirius não _ficamos_, apenas nos divertimos bastante.

-Além disso, meninas, a Lily e o Tiago ficaram conversando de um jeito bem próximo, não acham? Lá na Sala Comunal – Alice não me ajudou.

-Ei, nós estávamos falando da Leans, não de mim!

-Mudamos o foco, Lils, agora desembucha – Rachel sorriu vulpinamente, argh.

-Err... Ok, eu vou me abrir, mas não riam – fuzilei a Rachel com os olhos e, quando três murmúrios de confirmação surgiram, prossegui. – Não aconteceu nada demais entre a gente, mas, quando ele chegou perto e me tocou... Eu acho que... eu acho que estou começando a gostar do Tiago – mordi o lábio e encarei-as uma a uma, esperando uma reação, já que, ironicamente, a única pessoa que sabia desse meu gostar era o próprio Tiago Potter. Marlene soltou o ar como se evitasse um riso, Alice sorriu e Rachel revirou os olhos.

-Acho que isso ficou bem claro no natal – Lene lançou-me um olhar compreensivo.

-Lils – Rachel se manifestou – _começando_ a gostar dele você está desde setembro. Agora você está completamente apaixonada, isso sim.

Eu congelei. Um tsunami de compreensão me atingiu como um torpedo, misturando-se aos meus devaneios.

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Tiago Potter – repeti para mim mesma, engolindo em seco.

* * *

**Descoberta do século ^^**

**Ei, pessoas, o que acharam? O passeio tinha o intuito de reaproximar a Rachel e o Remus, mas a Lily acabou ficando feliz por pensar que ele serviria para aproximar a Lene e o Sirius também... No final das contas, ela foi a que acabou tendo a maior surpresa xD**

**Enfim... Essa fic aos poucos vai caminhando para o final. Mesmo assim, ainda existem bons capítulos por aí e espero que vocês aproveitem bastante ^^ O próximo é bem diferente de todos os outros... falo na maneira que ele é contado. **

**Até breve o/  
**


	23. Completamente Apaixonada

**Esse capítulo é minúsculo e bem diferente dos outros, mais como um interlúdio mesmo. Divirtam-se (sim, isso é uma ordem).**

**_

* * *

-Completamente Apaixonada-_**

Dizem que entendimento é uma sensação boa. Dizem que compreender o que estava debaixo do nariz o tempo todo traz satisfação, deslumbramento. Merlin, por que diabos eu tenho que ser uma exceção?

Descobrir que eu estava apaixonada foi algo completamente chocante. Ok, não foi essa parte que foi chocante, mas sim a pessoa pela qual me apaixonei. Quero dizer... Tiago Potter? _Aquele_ Tiago que me desprezou, brigou comigo, me provocou até a loucura e que, do nada, resolveu ser meu amigo? _Como_ minha mente pode ser tão retardada a ponto de deixar isso acontecer? Mente, coração, não faz diferença, ambos são defeituosos.

Eu sei que ele mudou. Sei que conheci sua preocupação com os amigos, sua disposição em me ajudar e me fazer companhia. Mesmo assim, sinto-me como se tivesse perdido uma guerra... É, porque isso era o que Tiago queria desde o quinto ano, não é? No final das contas, ele venceu.

Quando aquela onda frustrante passou, senti um calor me invadir. Bom, talvez o que as pessoas dizem tenha algum fundamento... Eu sorri. Sim, Merlin, uma felicidade inexplicável tomou conta de mim. Por mais incoerente e traíra que meu sentimento fosse, consegui render-me ao senso comum... consegui me deslumbrar.

Então era isso, _paixão_. Depois de tanto tentar entender e evitar, a tonta aqui finalmente se conformou. Isso explica muita coisa... explica tudo, aliás. O fato de eu ter surtado quando pensei que Tiago não gostava mais de mim, a saudade nas férias, o nervosismo, os batimentos acelerados, o rubor, os choques de toda vez que ele me tocava, minhas crises emocionais, a carência de atenção, os ciúmes... tudo. Foi por causa do que eu sentia que eu comecei a agir e pensar tão bestamente quando o assunto era Tiago Potter... Eu achava que meu simples gostar me confundia... Bom, eu estava errada. Foi por amor que eu não quis me envolver sem ter certeza... É, resta descobrir se eu realmente estou certa agora.

* * *

-Por que você não o beija logo? – Marlene me abordou no vestiário, após um dos treinos.

-Porque esse é o papel dele, oras.

-Então por que não se declara?

-Isso vindo da pessoa que ainda chama seu caso permanente de vida pelo sobrenome – eu sorri, fazendo Lene me dar as costas para arrumar a bolsa.

-O Black não é meu caso _permanente_ de vida. Além disso, eu não tenho _nada_ a declarar a ele, diferente de você.

-Eu não tenho nada a declarar ao Sirius – quando ela me encarou de um jeito "totalmente sem graça, Lily", eu suspirei. – Não quer que eu saia correndo atrás do Tiago, quer? Eu tenho orgulho, Lene.

-Tontice, eu diria.

* * *

-Lily, você não pode conjurar um objeto desse jeito, vai acabar em catástrofe, sério. Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar – Tiago segurou meu punho e eu deixei de prestar atenção no que ele me ensinava.

* * *

Ele me encarou como se o tempo tivesse parado. O âmbar de seus olhos pareceu vencer a briga contra o castanho e o verde. Ah, aqueles olhos...

Por um instante, achei que ele fosse me beijar. No instante seguinte, ele mencionou algo sobre quadribol.

* * *

Sabe tudo o que dizem sobre amor? É tudo verdade. As borboletas no estômago, a alegria súbita e imensurável, o desligamento do mundo alheio.

Eu não sei como ele ainda não percebeu. Não sei como ele não reparou na mudança de meu humor, no alargamento de meu sorriso, na minha incapacidade de ficar longe dele. Talvez o amor realmente seja cego.

* * *

-Pontas, você precisa ver isso, rápido! – Sirius o arrastou para longe da biblioteca... longe de mim. Tiago lançou-me uma expressão de pedidos de desculpa e eu ri.

Odeio me sentir tão besta e solitária quando, por um segundo, ele vai embora. Odeio me sentir vulnerável e ter que fingir estar indiferente.

* * *

O castanho venceu o conflito interno na íris de Tiago. Debaixo da árvore, em frente ao lago, céu azul, brisa fresca... era o momento perfeito.

-É, não tinha pensado por esse lado. Tem razão, Lily, eu devia ter mencionado bezoar no relatório do Slughorn.

* * *

-Volta aqui, seu besta! – Montei em minha Cleansweep e segui o trajeto aéreo de Tiago, rindo.

-Eu sou mais esperto do que um pomo!

-Mais lento também!

O vento acabou com meus cabelos, mas eu quase alcancei aquele sujeito. Ergui a mão para alcançar o cabo da vassoura de Tiago.

-AI!

Um balaço vagaroso acertou minha barriga. Minha respiração falhou e comecei a ter tontura.

-Isso não vale! – Aterrissei cambaleando.

-Balaços são permitidos, puxões de vassoura não, lembra? – Tiago parou ao meu lado, sorrindo, depois de ter usado o mesmo argumento que eu tinha usado eras atrás. Olhei para o lado e vi Lene dando de ombros, com o bastão em mãos... traíra.

-Muito engraçado – fechei os olhos com força, tentando me manter em pé.

-Lily, você está bem? – Ele me segurou e eu assenti com a cabeça.

* * *

Verde. Os olhos dele estavam verdes. Ainda que o castanho e o âmbar ressaltassem sua beleza, era a parte esmeralda que vencia, naquele momento. Mesmo com o reflexo das lentes, aquela cor me avisava que Tiago Potter era praticamente meu...

..._praticamente_ sendo a palavra chave. Logo ele avistou Remus, acenou e o chamou para uma conversa.

* * *

-Rachel, por que ele não toma uma atitude? Eu estou enlouquecendo.

-Ele não vai tomar uma atitude sem você dizer que quer tentar algo, você sabe disso.

-Mas é óbvio que eu quero! Hogwarts inteira já percebeu isso!

-Lils, _todas_ as vezes que ele _achou_ que tivesse uma chance e tentou te beijar, você quase cortou relações com ele – ela revirou os olhos. – _Você_ vai ter que dar o primeiro passo.

Bufei, largando-me na cama. Merlin, como essa vida é complicada. Será que eu vou ter que chegar e dizer: "ei, Tiago, agora eu decidi que me apaixonei de verdade, então será que dá pra me beijar logo?"

* * *

O amor é um sentimento ingrato. Ele chega sorrateiro, trazendo confusão e, quando você se dá conta, ele já domina a sua vida. Pois é, não é temporário, não passa... _nunca_. Ele pode mudar, mas, se é verdadeiro, jamais desaparece.

Não é que eu não queira gostar do Tiago... Sei lá, só é estranho. Os dias passam e eu fico cada vez mais conformada de que estou sim apaixonada... Ainda assim, Merlin, alguma incerteza incoerente permanece intacta.

* * *

-Se você não falar com o Tiago, _eu_ vou falar.

-Não! Você não seria tão traíra, Rachel – encarei-a com urgência, temendo que ela me desmentisse.

-Isso não é ser traíra, Lils – ela revirou os olhos, pra variar. – Você prefere ficar sofrendo aí?

-Não estou sofrendo, ok? Eu fico feliz quando ele está por perto, mas isso não significa que eu sofra quando ele não está.

-Bom, você ficaria mais feliz se ele _sempre _estivesse por perto – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Nossa, eu simplesmente não entendo vocês... Você gosta dele, não gosta, Lily? – Alice debruçou-se sobre a cama, encarando-me.

-Sim!

-Então, qual o problema?

-Ah, deixem-me viver a parte mais pura e tonta da paixão, poxa – eu ri. – Uma hora ele percebe que é pra valer e, quando essa hora chegar, eu estarei pronta.

-Nossa, Lily, que... idiotice – Lene murmurou.

-Eu quero que isso funcione, ok? Já disse que não quero que acabemos como você e o Sirius.

-Não é tão ruim, sabia? Você deveria tentar.

-Lene! – O coro feminino a fez rir.

Nos últimos tempos, Marlene e Sirius passaram a conviver mais. Grande parte por causa de Remus, Rachel e, bom, de meu rolo com o Tiago também. É claro que as provocações diárias e as pequenas brigas não cessaram, mas eles pareciam se divertir bastante. Era engraçado ver como a aceitação de que aqueles dois tinham um caso fez Sirius maneirar nas companhias femininas e Marlene não dar mais bola para seus admiradores. Era como se bastassem um para o outro, mas não conseguissem se acertar.

-Lils! – Rachel estalou os dedos a milímetros de meus olhos, trazendo-me à Hogwarts. – Se você quer mesmo que você e Tiago funcionem, terá de tomar uma atitude.

-Você já me disse isso.

-E você não me escutou.

-Você vai ficar mais feliz, Lily – a voz de Alice soou de maneira incentivadora.

-Você _precisa_ tomar uma atitude – Lene encarou-me com firmeza.

-Ou eu vou tomar – os lábios de Rachel se curvaram em um sorriso vulpino.

-Ok, ok, calminha aí – ergui os braços. – Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Eu mal consigo me conter mesmo... – elas riram, mas eu as ignorei. – As coisas não podem dar errado, né? Depois de tanto tempo, acho que nós dois já sabemos exatamente o que queremos.

-Wow, finalmente um pingo de racionalidade da Lily que eu conheci.

-Shh, Rachel, deixa ela terminar – Alice lançou-me um olhar ansioso e eu não pude conter um leve riso.

-Eu... – respirei fundo. – Eu vou tomar uma atitude.

* * *

**Eu gostei de escrever este nanocapítulo, mas muitos podem não ter gostado de lê-lo huahuhauahuhaua Anyway, deixem uma opinião xD**

**Como eu disse, isso foi mais um interlúdio para que cheguemos a uma data muito especial, que é o grande foco do próximo. Sem preview porque eu estou revoltada com meu déficit de atenção auto-diagnosticado, haha, mas a atualização vem na quarta-feira (véspera de feriado), se quiserem.  
**


	24. Grifinória Vs Sonserina

**_-Grifinória Vs. Sonserina-_**

Sábado. Algo me diz que eu tinha algo para... Jogo contra a Sonserina! Ah, Merlin, estamos perdidos!

Desci da cama em um salto e comecei a tirar roupas do armário desesperadamente. Não acredito que esse inferno chegou, não mesmo! O Avery e o Lestrange fizeram questão de me lembrar disso, mas eu quase esqueci, humpf. Além disso, é nesse jogo que eu enfrento Regulus Black, o irmão caçula de Sirius que arrasa no quadribol... Céus.

-Rachel, Lene, acordem! – Acendi a luz do quarto aos berros. – Desculpa, Alice, mas eu precisava acordar essas duas!

-Não, tudo bem, eu vou assistir ao jogo – com toda a calma do mundo, ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta e, tempos depois, ligando o chuveiro. Enquanto isso, Marlene acordou xingando e Rachel resmungou alguma coisa, colocando as mãos no rosto.

-Ah, Merlin... Você foi visitar o Remus ontem, não foi, Rachel? – Larguei-me sentada na cama, ao perceber toda aquela situação.

Na quinta-feira, ela, Tiago e Sirius foram fazer companhia para Remus na Casa dos Gritos, como de costume... Achei que eles não fossem na sexta, por causa do jogo. Bom, pelo visto, os três foram e dormiram mal pelo segundo dia seguido, sendo que o nosso pequeno confronto contra as serpentes é logo cedo.

-É o nosso último ano, Lils, e o meu primeiro nessas jornadas noturnas... eu precisava ir.

-Mas hoje é o nosso jogo contra a Sonserina!

-É só um jogo.

-_Como_ é _só_ um jogo? – Levantei novamente, incrédula. Ela não era a mais fanática de nós três? Merlin, esse não é um simples jogo! Grifinória contra Sonserina _nunca_ é um simples jogo! Ainda mais no nosso último ano, caramba!

-Dá um tempo, Lily, é quadribol, lembra? – Marlene usou um tom emburrado e abriu o armário.

Por que eu parecia ser a única a me importar com isso? Poxa, é a Sonserina!

Nos trocamos rapidamente, apesar do sono e desinteresse daquelas duas, e fomos para o Salão Principal. Alice ficou se arrumando, então eu a deixei pra trás.

O lugar estava lotado e com barulhos ensurdecedores ecoando pelas paredes de pedra. Alguns sonserinos e grifinórios mais jovens discutiam de maneira agressiva, perto da porta, enquanto os mais velhos usavam provocações mais discretas, embora a disputa moral parecesse mais intensa entre eles.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem quando encontrei os olhos e o sorriso arrogante de Avery, mas respirei fundo e segui em frente, mantendo a postura. Sentei ao lado de Tiago, encarando a variedade de comidas com desânimo. Minha garganta estava lacrada, mas meu estômago rugia de fome.

-Você está bem? – Tiago perguntou, depois de engolir alguma coisa.

-Deveria perguntar isso a si mesmo... Vocês podiam ter voltado de Hogsmeade mais cedo, não? – Olhei para ele e Sirius com um ar de reprovação, enquanto Rachel e Marlene se sentavam.

-A gente dá conta – Sirius tinha o punho esquerdo cerrado, fitando a parte verde do salão, antes de prosseguir. – Esses sonserinos só fazem pose, só. Acabe com meu querido irmão por mim, Lily.

-Farei o possível – obriguei-me a tomar um gole de suco de não sei o quê. Não senti gosto algum, mas minha garganta ardeu pelo ato forçado.

-Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

-Não consigo, Tiago.

-Mas você _precisa_, Lily, ordem de capitão. Por acaso não se lembra...

-Sim, eu me lembro – bufei, pegando pão e manteiga.

Lanchamos em silêncio. Durante todo o café da manhã, Avery não tirou os olhos de mim, como se quisesse me intimidar. Bom, eu posso ser tonta e fraca, às vezes, mas eu ainda sou uma grifinória, não me amedronto facilmente... Ahn, na verdade, se você pensar que o Avery é batedor, sim, eu fiquei com medo. Houve momentos em que eu desejei desaparecer, mas tentei não aparentar fraqueza. No final das contas, o que todos falam é verdade, não é? Que corajoso não é aquele que não tem medo, mas aquele que enfrenta os próprios medos. É, talvez eu seja uma boa grifinória, Merlin.

Quando pisei fora do castelo, percebi como o universo conspirava contra mim. O céu estava coberto de nuvens escuras e tenebrosas.

Pouco antes de entrarmos no vestiário para a conversa pré-jogo, Regulus lançou um olhar rápido para o irmão e passou reto, mas, logo em seguida, Sirius e o Lestrange pareceram brigar feio, chegando inclusive a sacar varinhas, embora não tenham lançado feitiços. Não sei exatamente como foi, pois só vi de longe, não cheguei a tempo, mas Sirius saiu bastante irritado e Marlene, que tinha entrado no meio da discussão, voltou calada, lançando olhares mortíferos em direção às serpentes. Não fossem Tiago e Rachel, nossa dupla de batedores teria sido expulsa do jogo antes mesmo dele começar.

-Grifinórios – Tiago subiu no banco, iniciando a conversa pré-jogo – não perderei meu tempo falando sobre o que é essa partida. Vocês todos sabem como hoje pode ser um dia decisivo nesta temporada e, mais do que isso, como uma vitória em cima da Sonserina vale o dobro para a moral de nossa Casa. Por algum motivo, Aubrey adora me marcar o jogo inteiro, portanto, fiquem atentos, Rachel e Hughes, porque eu vou abusar de passes de revés. Além disso, Rachel, atenção especial nos balaços do Avery, que também ama te perseguir – ele fez uma pausa, recebendo acenos de cabeça. – No entanto, acredito que o que ele faz é atacar as mulheres do time – ele então olhou para mim e eu engoli em seco. – Muito cuidado, Lily. Padfoot, quero que fique o jogo inteiro atrás dos apanhadores, tanto para defender quanto para atacar, você sabe melhor do que ninguém como o Regulus é bom no que faz.

-Pode deixar.

-Lene, eu sei que você, assim como o Padfoot, quer fazer de tudo para atacar o Lestrange, mas, acredite, ele é o menor dos nossos problemas. Isso vale para todos vocês, não se deixem levar pela fúria, mantenham a cabeça no lugar. Nós temos o melhor time e _nada_ vai nos deter, é só manter a calma.

Tiago passou do discurso técnico para uma série de urros de motivação, embora eu realmente achasse que, dadas as circunstâncias, aquilo tudo não era necessário. Cyrus estava visivelmente nervoso e Hughes, apesar de mostrar uma face séria, tinha uma certa fúria nos olhos. O time inteiro já estava em chamas mesmo antes dos berros do capitão.

-Lily – Tiago me puxou para uma conversa em particular, depois que todos começaram a sair do vestiário – essa é a sua partida. Talvez eu não renda tudo o que poderia, então quero que fique com a minha vassoura, por hoje.

-Ah, Tiago, eu não sei se...

-Me escuta – eu respirei fundo, aguardando sua fala. – Lily, você é uma apanhadora brilhante, sério. Desde os testes, eu percebi que você levava jeito pra coisa. De lá pra cá, você evoluiu muito, tenho certeza de que pode bater o Regulus nessa.

Merlin, ele pirou, só pode. Desde quando _eu_ levo jeito pra quadribol?

-Mas, Tiago, você sabe como ele é bom! E se eu não conseguir? É melhor você ficar com a Nimbus e garantir mais pontos.

-Não, não é. Com essa Cleansweep razoável vai ser difícil você capturar o pomo, por melhor que seja. Regulus usa uma Nimbus 1500 também, o modelo mais rápido da atualidade. Lily, você consegue.

Engoli em seco. Bom, eu tinha treinado que nem uma louca para esse jogo, não tinha? Antes que me arrependesse, troquei de vassouras com Tiago, embora a Cleansweep já fosse dele.

Peguei os óculos de chuva e fui para o campo. Bom, eu não esperava que estivesse chovendo _tanto_. Em meio ao dilúvio, vários _Impervius_ foram murmurados. Meu corpo tremia.

Não prestei atenção em qual ofensa Avery disse, quando passou por mim. É, pelo jeito, eu seria o grande alvo dele, não a Rachel.

Eu não dei bola, pois meus olhos focaram-se em Regulus. Ele lembrava bastante seu irmão mais velho, mas seu rosto era mais angulado, seu corpo mais esguio e seu semblante mais fechado, misterioso. O apanhador sonserino não era muito maior do que eu, tinha um ano a menos, só que era titular do time há três temporadas. Não consegui captar nenhum tipo de nervosismo nele, porém, ao contrário de seus colegas, Regulus em momento algum nos ofendeu, parecia encarar tudo aquilo com muita indiferença. Antes que eu pudesse terminar de analisá-lo, no entanto, o apito inicial ecoou pelo estádio.

Alcei vôo com tanto desespero que, em instantes, eu já estava em um ponto alto o suficiente para visualizar todo o alvoroço.

-...e Cyrus faz a primeira defesa da partida! Os sonserinos parecem inspirados hoje – Grings tomou conta da narração.

Sonserinos inspirados... Eu diria que grifinórios exaustos e sonolentos seria a melhor definição.

Merlin, que raiva de você. Apesar da iluminação do estádio, aquela manhã tempestuosa dificultava minha visão. Eu nunca tinha jogado em uma situação sequer parecida com aquela e os óculos de chuva estavam me incomodando. _Como_ eu poderia encontrar o pomo?

Fiquei rondando o campo com um olho procurando a bolinha dourada e outro em Regulus. Caso ele fizesse algum movimento mais rápido, eu estaria logo atrás.

-Lestrange desvia de um balaço, faz a finta e... A SONSERINA ABRE O PLACAR!

Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

Wow, aquilo foi o pomo? Impulsionei-me para cima sem pensar duas vezes. Logo, pude sentir que alguém me seguia.

Abaixei a cabeça para desviar de um balaço e, quando a levantei, pude ver Sirius rebatendo outro. Droga, isso seria mais difícil do que eu esperava.

-Potter tenta se desvencilhar, mas a marcação de Aubrey é intensa. Ele arrisca o passe de revés e, nossa, lindo corte do Lestrange! Os sonserinos avançam e tabelam entre si, Aubrey passa pela Leans e recebe a goles...

Parei bruscamente. Inferno, onde está o pomo?

-DEZ PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA! Depois de um arremesso forte, a goles resvala no punho de Cyrus e entra! Já são vinte a zero para as serpentes!

Não tive tempo para contemplar meu fracasso, já que Regulus passou como um relâmpago por mim, obrigando-me a segui-lo.

-Um balaço certeiro da McKinnon salva a pele dos grifinórios! Hughes dispara para o ataque, passa para Potter, que soca a goles direto para a Leans, deixando Aubrey completamente perdido. Ela arremata, mas Bersch defende com estilo!

Não sei quanto tempo levou minha perseguição ao sonserino, mas foi o suficiente para a sua Casa marcar mais vezes e Hughes fazer nosso gol de honra. Regulus teve de se desviar de uma bola de ferro e, com isso, pareceu perder o rumo. No final das contas, o tempo macabro também não lhe dava vantagens.

A chuva apertou e ventos fortes comprimiram meu corpo junto à vassoura, que buscava estabilidade. Como era quase impossível ficar lá em cima, abaixei minha altura de vôo e tornei a rodear o campo.

-Caramba, essa doeu! Potter perde a goles para Aubrey depois de levar um balaço!

Em milésimos de segundo, minha cabeça virou na direção do Tiago. Senti meu corpo se contorcer quando vi sua aterrorizante expressão de dor. Ele encolheu o corpo perto da vassoura e reduziu a velocidade, enquanto os sonserinos continuavam no ataque. Eu não ouvi mais nada, no entanto. Comecei a voar em direção a ele.

Apesar de toda a minha preocupação e desespero, meus instintos me avisaram de um projétil e, no último instante, joguei-me para o lado, preservando minha integridade física. Com o movimento súbito e o maldito temporal, quase caí da vassoura. Ainda assim, lembrei-me de quando Tiago me ensinou o Giro da Preguiça e segurei-me na vassoura com um pé e uma mão, evitando uma queda e um balaço por pouco.

-MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA! Já está noventa a vinte, senhores! O que há com os grifinórios hoje?

Meu coração disparou e eu mal consegui montar na vassoura novamente. Merlin, eu não posso perder esse jogo, não _esse_.

Respirando fundo e esquecendo Tiago, acelerei minha ronda. Repentinamente, meus olhos encontraram os de Regulus Black, que estava do outro lado do campo. Ele pareceu forçar a visão e então eu percebi. Ela estava lá, exatamente no meio de nós. A bolinha cintilava em dourado no meio do campo tempestuoso, deixando rastros perfeitamente nítidos, que perdiam o destaque à medida que se aproximavam da luz dos holofotes.

Desligando-me da voz de Grings, disparei, observando atentamente Regulus fazer o mesmo. No instante em que ele teve de se desviar de um balaço, mergulhei com a vassoura, acompanhando a mudança de trajetória do pomo. Eu estava em vantagem, agora.

Embora as condições climáticas me atordoassem e dificultassem minha visão, meus instintos de vôo pareciam mais aguçados do que nunca. Eu não soube dizer, mas era como se eu fosse guiada sem grandes esforços. Ainda que a situação não fosse a mais agradável possível, a sensação de velocidade acelerava meu coração e me animava.

Marlene pareceu me defender, mas, quando Sirius rebateu o segundo balaço, chegou perto demais de mim, atrapalhando ligeiramente meu caminho. Isso foi o suficiente para Regulus me ultrapassar.

Voei um bom tempo ao meu limite. Eu fazia o máximo possível para acelerar, mas o sonserino continuava um corpo à minha frente.

No exato momento em que a chuva pareceu se acalmar, uma movimentação brusca de ar me fez guinar para cima. Pude ver o balaço passar em alta velocidade e colidir com Regulus, atingindo-o na região onde seus pés estavam apoiados, próxima à extremidade da vassoura. O choque foi o bastante para que ele perdesse o controle do vôo por preciosos segundos.

Lancei-me na maior velocidade permitida pela resistência do ar, retornando à caça ao pomo. Quando a bolinha alada fez uma curva fechada e radical, deixou Regulus novamente na briga, aproximando-se perigosamente por baixo. O pomo desceu em direção a ele. Joguei-me. Segurando o cabo da vassoura com a mão esquerda, saltei rumo ao vazio, movimentando meu punho como uma alavanca relâmpago.

O estádio explodiu em urros. As asinhas rebeldes se debatiam na palma de minha mão quando, ainda pendurada, vi a parte rubra da torcida, que estava quieta durante a maior parte do jogo, encher o céu nublado de fogos de artifício.

-EVANS CAPTURA O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A SONSERINA POR CENTO E NOVENTA A CENTO E TRINTA! QUE PARTIDA EXTRAORDINÁRIA!

Aterrissei com as pernas bambas, arfando, sem realmente acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A verdade parecia surreal demais para me atingir e o choque de emoções se sobressaiu sobre qualquer pensamento que eu pudesse ter.

Entreguei o pomo para Madame Hooch, joguei os óculos de chuva no chão e segurei a Nimbus com a mão esquerda, recebendo diversos abraços, tapas nas costas e elogios do time.

Os grifinórios berravam meu nome, soltavam inúmeras magias festivas e cantavam incessantemente. Toda aquela agitação fez meu corpo queimar, meu coração disparar, meu sorriso se abrir. Aquele foi talvez o sorriso mais sincero que eu já tive... surpreso, glorioso, feliz. O barulho vindo das arquibancadas fez com que eu me sentisse realizada, como se tudo no mundo estivesse em seu lugar. Era algo com que eu jamais tinha sonhado: amar uma partida de quadribol e ser destaque dela.

Tiago caminhava lentamente em minha direção. Sei que ele estava exausto, dolorido, mas, naquele momento, seus olhos brilhavam no tom mesclado que tinham. Ele sorria tanto quanto eu, mas de uma maneira diferente... enquanto eu apresentava uma alegria nova e inesperada, ele trazia um ar de satisfação e orgulho, parecia mais feliz por mim do que por si próprio.

Toda aquela cena parecia acontecer em câmera lenta... aos poucos, toda a euforia grifinória foi abafada. Eu sabia que eles ainda gritavam e pulavam, mas meu cérebro triunfava sobre meus ouvidos, negando tudo que não fosse... Tiago Potter.

Quando ficou a um passo de mim, largou a Cleansweep no chão e abraçou-me. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Quando ele afastou o rosto, abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a cobri com dois dedos. Não sei qual impulso me moveu, mas, tão subitamente quanto minha cabeça tornou-se vácuo e meu sorriso desapareceu, eu o beijei.

Eu não conseguia ver nem ouvir mais nada, não sentia as gotas constantes e geladas da chuva, nem o vento aterrorizante que sentira durante o jogo. Senti minhas forças se esvaírem e minha mão afrouxar, derrubando a vassoura. Senti os dedos de Tiago acariciando a lateral de meu rosto, sua outra mão em minha cintura. Senti seus lábios e os meus como se fossem os mesmos.

Meu corpo ainda fervia de adrenalina e, por um instante, deixei de respirar. Como se eu fosse uma marionete de Merlin, meus instintos fizeram com que eu envolvesse o pescoço de Tiago.

Tudo estava em silêncio. Em minha cabeça, não havia mais ninguém no campo... só nós dois. À medida que a intensidade do beijo aumentava, meu peito ficava mais propenso a explodir. Passei a mão para brincar com os cabelos de Tiago e puxei-o para mais perto, pela nuca. Ele colocou o braço que estava em minha cintura por toda a extensão de minhas costas, com a aproximação.

Interrompi o beijo, ainda abraçada com ele e de olhos fechados. Implorei por ar. Merlin, como aquela supernova de sensações era magnífica!

Imediatamente, uma onda de assobios e urros da torcida voltaram a ser captados. Os grifinórios estavam mais eufóricos do que antes. Só quando abri os olhos lembrei que estava no meio de um campo de quadribol... lotado.

* * *

**Aí está o tão aguardado momento ^^ Como eu amo quadribol, este capítulo está entre os meus favoritos. Se vocês tiverem gostado dele pelo menos a metade do que eu gostei de escrevê-lo, já está bom xD**

**Não sei se vocês já previam isso... Quero dizer, desde o prólogo estava bem claro que o quadribol teria lá o seu destaque e eu sempre quis escrever uma cena que lembrasse o beijo do Harry e da Gina. Na verdade, esse foi o único capítulo meio que "planejado" desde o início, então postá-lo foi uma enorme realização, haha.**

**Alimentem minha alegria interna deixando uma review e semana que vem tem atualização. Até breve o/  
**


	25. Quando tudo encontra o seu lugar

**_-Quando tudo encontra o seu lugar-_**

-Wow, finalmente – Rachel berrou, de forma que a ouvi mesmo no meio de tanto barulho. Tanto eu quanto Tiago nos viramos para encará-la. Ela sorria com um ar de exaustão.

-Está falando da longa espera ou do beijo interminável, Leans? – Sirius apareceu a seu lado.

-Nossa, até eu fiquei sem fôlego. O que você fez com a Lily que eu conheço, Tiago? – Lene arregalou os olhos.

Fiz cara feia para os três, corando e virando a cabeça para o outro lado, ainda encostada no ombro de Tiago. Beijá-lo no meio de um campo de quadribol foi a maior loucura que eu já fiz, mesmo que uma loucura boa. Só então que a vergonha daquela Lily certinha me atingiu.

-Já chega, né? Podem parar de nos importunar, agora – ouvi a voz que eu tanto amava, por cima de minha cabeça.

No instante seguinte, o campo foi completamente invadido por uma massa escarlate e, com um olhar triste pela separação, fui obrigada a afastar-me de Tiago. Ele sorriu radiantemente, mas logo fui levantada pela onda grifinória e ele se perdeu no meio da multidão.

Ainda que as pessoas cantassem, pulassem e gritassem meu nome, eu não conseguia prestar atenção direito. O sorriso não teve tempo para desaparecer de meu rosto, pois a realidade permanecia inacreditável.

A chuva parou e os raios de sol trouxeram mais vida àquela manhã agitada. Eu fui arrastada para dentro do castelo sem ter a oportunidade de encarar mais uma vez o maior dos objetivos alcançados naquele dia: Tiago Potter.

-Evans, você joga muito! Aquela captura foi genial!

-Não só a captura! Vocês viram aquela linha de vôo incrível?

-É, um vôo impecável!

-Demais! Evans, por que não entrou para o time antes?

Mal tive tempo de me colocar em pé novamente e os incontáveis grifinórios já enchiam meus ouvidos. Ah, sim, é, eu tinha acabado de sair de uma partida de quadribol, tinha quase me esquecido disso.

-Vocês estão exagerando, eu nem sei jogar isso direito.

Uma onda de protestos se ergueu. Não sei o que eles viram de tão espetacular em minha performance. Obviamente, eu não lhes disse isso, mas passei a partida inteira morrendo de medo dos balaços de Avery, sem conseguir me equilibrar direito e sem enxergar muita coisa.

Ah, Merlin, eu sei que sou uma estrela mega popular e imbatível no quadribol, mas o senhor bem que poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor para minha glória, né? Sabe, eu acabei de beijar o homem que eu amo e nem posso vê-lo!

Nossa, como isso é engraçado. Quero dizer, Tiago Potter passou de trasgo egocêntrico para "o homem que eu amo"... Surpreendente, não?

Acompanhei a multidão até a Torre da Grifinória, sem parar de olhar para os lados. O sorriso não saiu de meu rosto, mas as memórias recentes começaram a fazer sentido. Ah, como a realidade é deslumbrante...

Foi então que ele chegou. Ainda que vestido da mesma cor que a massa rubra, eu o encontrei. Cercado de grifinórios, ele parecia me procurar, mas não me viu.

-Licença – passei no meio de dois estudantes, iniciando meu trajeto.

Merlin, qual reação eu deveria esperar? Depois de tanto tempo brigando e fugindo, eu finalmente tinha cedido à tentação. Ele deve ter ficado feliz, certo?

Ele me avistou e, sorrindo, desvencilhou-se dos pequenos fãs.

-Ei – Tiago parou a dois passos de mim e passou a mão no cabelo. – Até que enfim te achei.

-Na verdade, _eu_ te achei – dei-lhe um meio-sorriso encabulado. Ele riu.

-Como se sente depois de se tornar a grande estrela do maior clássico hogwartiano?

Merlin, como aquilo foi brochante. Ele realmente queria falar sobre quadribol? Torci o nariz.

-Eu preferia que as pessoas não me idolatrassem tanto... pelo menos não por hoje.

-Aproveite, Lily, hoje é o seu dia.

-É...

Um pouco desconfortável com a falta de atitude dele, acabei me distraindo facilmente quando Sirius abocanhou uma porção de creme de canário.

-Lily – Tiago me segurou pelo pulso quando eu ameacei me mover. – Lá no campo... foi pra valer?

Eu sorri. Ele finalmente chegou onde eu queria.

-Tiago, você acha mesmo que, se não fosse, eu te beijaria no meio de um estádio lotado?

O sorriso dele foi maior do que o meu e ele soltou o ar pesadamente, como se estivesse aliviado.

-Não sei. Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que você não faz o menor sentido, às vezes.

-Obrigada – ironizei.

-Então... – ele me puxou de leve e deu um passo a frente, de modo que eu pude contemplar aquela íris perfeita. – Quer dizer que, no final das contas, minha persistência valeu à pena.

-Besta – eu ri. – Sim, acabou dando certo.

Ele aproximou o rosto lentamente e eu fechei os olhos. Algo naquele beijo suave encheu meu corpo de sensações entorpecentes. Uma de minhas mãos foi para o pescoço de Tiago, enquanto a outra ainda era segurada por ele. Foi um beijo menos impulsivo, mais consciente e, portanto, completamente distinto do anterior.

Bom, não completamente. Assim como no campo, vários berros de comemoração invadiram meus ouvidos, separando-me de Tiago.

-Acho que precisamos ser mais discretos – ele murmurou, ainda bem perto de mim.

-Discrição nunca foi o nosso forte.

-Tem razão. Só me diga uma coisa – mesmo perante àquela zona que estava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ele prosseguiu – quando você enlouqueceu mesmo?

Eu ri. De fato, tudo aquilo pareceria uma loucura, se voltássemos um ano atrás.

-Acho que no momento em que pisei naquele gramado para fazer teste de quadribol.

-No final das contas, eu fui um gênio, já que, além de tudo, consegui fazer a pessoa mais importante gostar do que eu mais amo fazer.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquela afirmação. No instante seguinte, Sirius chegou dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-Grande Pontas, eu sabia que você também não me decepcionaria.

-Nossa, e não é que você conseguiu mesmo? Acho que não precisarei mais assistir a um funeral – Marlene apareceu em meio a gargalhadas.

-Viu como a persistência traz recompensas? – Rachel surgiu do meio da massa rubra, sorrindo.

-E não é que esse dia realmente chegou? Já era hora, Tiago – Alice se materializou atrás da amiga.

-Ei, eu estou aqui, sabiam! – Encarei-os um a um com certa revolta. – Por acaso vocês se esqueceram de que foi _eu_ quem tomou uma atitude? Que _eu_ beijei o Tiago e foi por _minha_ causa que ganhamos o jogo? Não falem como se eu fosse o prêmio porque _eu_ que fiz isso tudo acontecer.

Tiago ficou boquiaberto e com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada, enquanto os outros quatro começaram a rir.

-_Você_ fez isso acontecer? Ah, Lily, por favor... – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu fui o único a tomar atitudes até hoje, caso não se lembre. Tudo o que _você_ fez foi retardar o processo. _Eu_ fui atrás e _eu_ consegui o que queria.

Ok, ele tem um ponto. Poxa, Merlin, era exatamente este o motivo de eu não ter cedido antes! Até parece que, depois de tanto tempo, eu perderia a guerra para Tiago Potter... Há, que ironia do destino, eu acabei me jogando nos braço dele.

-Ah, então eu não passo de "o que você queria", né? – Simulei um tom agressivo e dei um passo para frente, empurrando o moreno pelo peito com o dedo indicador. – Saiba de uma coisa, Tiago Potter – continuei a avançar como fizera após o recesso de fim de ano – nós jamais teríamos nos beijado se _eu_ não quisesse. Você me beijou à força, mas só _eu_ consegui uma iniciativa correspondida. Grifinórios, não foi eu quem ganhou esse dia? – Levantei meu tom de voz e recebi apoios eufóricos.

-Já está com o ego inflado, não é, ruiva? Uma apanhadora não ganha uma partida sozinha, depende de seu capitão – e, pela primeira vez, eu ouvi uma sala inteira encher-se de vaias para Tiago. – _Eu_ sou o capitão da Grifinória, _eu_ coordenei nosso sétimo ano até agora, portanto, _eu_ nos coloquei juntos. Quer que eu tome uma atitude?

-Você não é capaz – lancei-lhe um sorriso desafiador. Vários murmúrios e assobios ecoaram pela sala.

Tiago envolveu a minha mão que o empurrava e, em um salto, beijou-me com alguma urgência. Pega de surpresa, a intensidade do ato deixou minhas pernas bambas e eu tive de me pendurar em seu pescoço para não cair. Ele puxou-me para mais perto e seus lábios separaram os meus para aprofundar o beijo. Por um momento, eu esqueci onde estava. Minha respiração falhou. Quando meu corpo começou a pulsar de emoções, Tiago me largou e, novamente, o barulho dos espectadores tornou-se ensurdecedor.

-Quer namorar comigo? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e afastou-se para me encarar firmemente. O único movimento que consegui fazer foi o de piscar os olhos freneticamente.

Merlin, isso é muito sem noção. Quero dizer, há quantos minutos estamos juntos mesmo? Se é que realmente estamos juntos. Acho que ele me beijou mais vezes à força do que nós nos beijamos mutuamente nesse meio tempo. Além do mais, eu nem tinha pensado nisso... por mais que a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Depois de todo esse escândalo, eu nem tenho moral para dizer não.

-Lily, por que você sempre tem que pensar demais, hein? Por que não pode simplesmente responder sim ou não? – Tiago franziu a testa.

-Porque é claro que eu quero, seu bobo – eu sorri. – É uma pergunta completamente retórica, sabia? Se depois de _tudo_ você virasse e me dissesse que queria apenas ficar comigo, eu nunca mais olharia na sua cara.

-Eu só falei em namoro porque estamos em público – ele murmurou pelo canto da boca. – Na verdade, estamos juntos só por hoje, Evans.

Eu o bati no ombro e ele fez careta. Usei a breve quebra de clima como desculpa para subir para o dormitório feminino e me preparar para tomar banho.

-Cara, o que deu em você, Lily? – Marlene irrompeu pela porta do dormitório com uma expressão de total choque, mas um choque positivo, porque ela sorria.

-Quadribol é demais, Lene, de-mais – eu comecei a rir e fechar a porta do banheiro. – Merlin, eu te amo!

Antes de ligar o chuveiro, ainda pude ouvir três gargalhadas distintas de minhas companheiras de quarto que, pelo visto, subiram correndo.

Quando sai toda cheirosa e limpa, Marlene e Rachel dispararam para tomar o meu posto. A nada frágil princesa de Hogwarts venceu a disputa, já que a pequena raposa notável teve de lidar com a madrugada sem sono.

-Sério, Lily, eu ainda não estou acreditando – Alice ficou com a boca entreaberta, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados.

-Nem eu, Alice, nem eu.

-Eu disse que você precisava tomar uma atitude, não disse? – Rachel jogou-se sentada ao lado da porta do banheiro, sorrindo.

-Algumas coisas têm momento certo, Leans. Não percebeu? Merlin fez este dia especialmente para mim.

Ela revirou os olhos e Alice riu.

Depois de nos arrumarmos e descermos as escadas, Alice, Lene e Sirius saíram andando e Rachel voou para fora da Sala Comunal, alegando que precisava pegar comida e contar tudo para o Remus. Tiago recebeu-me com um selinho, um abraço apertado e um beijo mais caloroso.

-Vamos almoçar, meu lírio?

Eu ri daquilo.

-Hmm, acho que agora eu não posso mais reclamar, né?

-Não – ele me deu um selinho. – Lírio – outro – _meu_ lírio – e mais outro – e só meu.

-Não passou nem um dia e você já ficou possessivo.

-Eu _sou_ possessivo – Tiago sorriu marotamente e passou o braço pelo meu ombro, guiando-me para o Salão Principal.

Tudo aquilo parecia tão certo... Era como se tivéssemos demorado tanto tempo para nos acertarmos que a sensação de união já estava estabelecida, que cada gesto já era encantador e viciante, mesmo antes de haver tempo para se viciar. Eu não sei exatamente como, mas Tiago Potter definitivamente conquistou meu coração.

* * *

**Esse capítulo seria meio que complementar do anterior, mas eu gosto muito mais deles separados do que juntos huahuahuahauha sei lá, assim o Grifinória vs. Sonserina tem mais impacto xD  
**

**Loucuras à parte, a Lily e o Jimmy se acertaram, não fui má desta vez ^^ Sendo assim, mereço reviews, não? **

**Anyway, hora de fazer propaganda: para quem gosta do não-tão-certinho-Remmy, postarei no sábado o primeiro capítulo da tradução de ****"Disaster: See also, Remus J Lupin, lovelife of", da ****Lady Bracknell**. **É um****a fanfic que eu gosto muito, porque retrara um lado pouco abordado do Remus, mostrando que ele também vacila - e muito -, também parte corações e também se ferra rss Tradução não é exatamente o meu forte, eu entendo melhor do que traduzo, mas eu conversei com a autora e ela gostou da ideia, então, se estiverem dispostos, deem uma conferida o/**


	26. Porque Merlin nunca desistiu de nós

**_-Porque Merlin nunca desistiu de nós-_**

-Será que eles não se cansam de comentar? Poderiam pelo menos dar uma disfarçada – murmurei para Tiago no café da manhã, um pouco incomodada com os olhares que me cercavam.

-Arrependida, ruiva? – Encarei-o a tempo de ver uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Claro que não, mas ser motivo de fofocas não é meu _hobby_ predileto, sabe? Nem o aniversário revelador de Sirius e Marlene foi tão comentado.

-Também, o que você queria, Lily? Vocês estavam no meio de um campo de quadribol lotado – Rachel riu e mordeu um biscoito.

-E depois de ter atraído toda a atenção de Hogwarts com aquela partida extraordinária, segundo me contaram – completou Remus, olhando para a namorada.

-Eu sei que eu chamo a atenção das pessoas, mas poxa.

Recebi olhares de esguelha e risos de meus amigos.

-Na verdade, lírio, o centro das atenções sou eu, você apenas se aproveitou da minha fama – Tiago sorriu e eu revirei os olhos.

-_Eu_ capturei o pomo, Potter. Será que teremos que discutir isso novamente?

-Sim, porque _eu_ te ensinei a jogar quadribol.

-Você me ensinou, haha – eu ironizei. – Ah, por favor, eu tenho o dom, um talento nato que estava escondido. A única coisa que você fez foi me aceitar no time.

-Ou seja, eu sou o responsável por tudo isso – ele curvou os lábios de forma mais marota do que a anterior.

-Cadê o Pads? – Remus se pronunciou antes de eu contestar.

-Com a Lene, provavelmente. Você viu ela sair do dormitório, Lils? - disse Rachel.

-Não, eu saí logo depois de você, ela ainda 'tava dormindo.

-Alguém vai acordar xingando por ter sido abandonada – Tiago riu e tomou um gole de café.

-O Sirius também não deve estar muito mais feliz com vocês dois.

-Bom, pode ser uma oportunidade praqueles dois se aproximarem – Remus deu de ombros.

-Não que eles estejam muito distantes ultimamente – disse Rachel, rindo.

-Eles vão nos matar, isso sim – murmurei, depois de comer um pequeno salgado.

-Se eu acordasse a Lene, ela iria querer me matar do mesmo jeito, Lils.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, contendo um riso.

Em momento algum nós dissemos para a Marlene que queríamos ficar apenas com nossos namorados – nossa, é, namorados... como isso soa estranho –, mas, sem ter a intenção, eu acabei de fato abandonando-a. Ah, ela tem a companhia do Sirius, por acaso isso é motivo pra ficar triste? Além do mais, eu queria ver o Tiago o mais cedo possível... queria aproveitar o domingo e me acostumar com minha nova realidade paradisíaca.

-Ei, Tiago, quando vai ser o próximo treino? – Uma curiosidade repentina me invadiu.

-Nossa, ficou animada, hein?

-Ah, por favor, chega de quadribol – Remus revirou os olhos. – Vocês por acaso já chegaram a pensar que os N.I.E.M.s estão próximos?

Tiago resmungou em protesto, eu torci o nariz e Rachel bateu na testa, fechando os olhos.

Céus, ainda tinha isso... No último mês, até que nos reunimos bastante para estudar ou praticar feitiços, mas, caramba, eu tinha esquecido dos N.I.E.M.s completamente, nesse fim de semana...

-Por Merlin, Lupin, esqueça isso por um segundo – Rachel segurou o rosto do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. – Extremamente retórica a sua pergunta, já que você _sempre_ fala dos N.I.E.M.s.

-Ainda que eu ache improvável que eu consiga um emprego fácil, esses exames são importantes, Rachel.

-Ah, pára com isso... Cansei desse assunto, viu? Quadribol é muito mais interessante do que N.I.E.M.s – ela endireitou-se no banco e encarou-o de soslaio.

-Mas eles _são_ importantes – Remus abriu um meio-sorriso provocativo.

-Ei, você vai mesmo continuar? – Ao que ele confirmou com a cabeça, ela revirou os olhos. – Ótimo, então eu vou procurar o Hughes. Até mais.

Rachel levantou-se, mas Remus segurou-a pelo pulso.

-Eu vou junto, tenho que relembrar umas coisas do quinto ano... – rindo, ele se levantou.

-Vai embora, vai, Lupin – Rachel livrou o pulso.

-Não fique com ciúmes, os N.I.E.M.s são importantes pra mim, mas você é mais – ele a beijou levemente, puxando-a para perto.

Depois de revirar os olhos uma última vez, ela sorriu e começou a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal, levando Remus consigo.

Troquei um sorriso com Tiago. Aqueles dois juntos davam cenas bonitas e divertidas de se ver.

-Vamos também? – Tiago levantou-se e estendeu-me a mão, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

Eu assenti e nós começamos um passeio demorado pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Eu apertava a mão dele mais forte sempre que diversos olhares curiosos se voltavam para nós... Cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de requisitar sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

Mesmo assim, o céu tinha um azul lindo, as nuvens eram harmoniosas, os raios de sol eram suaves, mas sem deixar de iluminar o dia. A vida ganhou mais brilho.

-Pensei que você fosse surtar de novo e se afastar de mim – ele parou próximo a uma parede externa do castelo, em uma parte ligeiramente mais deserta do que as que passamos.

-Nem, eu preciso variar um pouco, senão a vida fica entediante – eu sorri e ele inclinou-se para apoiar as costas na parede de pedra, puxando-me pela cintura.

-Ainda não consigo entender como sua cabeça funciona, Lily.

-Então deixa eu te explicar – envolvi seu pescoço e dei um passo para frente, ficando entre suas pernas. – Eu te amo, Tiago Potter, e isso me enlouqueceu por muito tempo.

Ele pareceu surpreso, não sei, mas abriu um meio-sorriso bobo.

-Eu também te amo, Lilian Evans, só que isso me enlouquece até hoje.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, naquele momento. Merlin, ele me amava... Tiago Potter me amava. É claro que eu já tinha pensado nisso várias vezes... Ainda assim, aquela fala trouxe-me um sentimento de totalidade, como se eu não precisasse de mais nada para ser feliz.

Os olhos radiantes de Tiago se fecharam e eu imitei seu movimento, sentindo nossos lábios se tocarem suavemente. Aquela era uma sensação da qual eu nunca me cansaria.

-Agora eu acredito que você mudou – murmurei, rindo.

-Só agora, né? Deveria ver o quanto _você_ mudou, Lily.

-Eu não mudei, apenas despertei meu lado genial de apanhadora, que estava adormecido – eu sorri marotamente e ele chacoalhou a cabeça.

-Não vamos começar isso de novo – ele me deu um selinho.

-É, temos mais o que fazer.

Meu beijo de retribuição foi um pouco mais... caloroso. Tiago puxou-me para mais perto e eu agarrei sua nuca, enquanto minha mão direita desceu involuntariamente para seu peitoral. Estremeci quando meu tato notou o preparo físico do sujeito. Merlin, como eu amo quadribol...

-Que pouca vergonha, hein?

Cessei o beijo em um salto quando uma voz me assustou.

-Se manda, Pads – Tiago voltou a me beijar e eu pude sentir o riso em seus lábios.

-A Rachel e o Remus são _tão_ mais discretos... – uma voz feminina nos interrompeu mais uma vez.

-E o que diabos vocês dois fazem aqui? – perguntei, só então virando minha cabeça para encará-los. – Ah – arregalei os olhos quando vi que Sirius tinha o braço esquerdo em torno da cintura de Marlene. – Vieram buscar privacidade, é?

-Privacidade? Se nós quiséssemos privacidade, Lily, não teríamos procurado vocês pelo castelo todo, acredite. Aliás, ver vocês dois se amassando não é a cena mais agradável do mundo – Sirius amarrou a cara e eu mostrei a língua pra ele.

Afastei-me de Tiago e ele desencostou da parede.

-O que vocês querem, afinal?

-Poxa, Pontas, não podemos conversar com nossos queridos amigos? – O moreno exibiu os dentes em um sorriso engraçado.

-E por que não usou o espelho de duas faces?

-Tudo o que encontrei foi o teto do dormitório. Você deveria ter mais consideração por mim, sabia?

-Apesar de vocês serem uns malas e terem se esquecido dos amigos – antes que Tiago se pronunciasse, Marlene usou um tom afiado, mas com um sorriso paradoxal no rosto – nós ficamos felizes por vocês terem se acertado e deixado de frescura.

-E pensamos em fazer uma pequena comemoração – Sirius apoiou o braço no ombro dela.

Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos com a testa franzida.

-E onde vai ser isso? – indaguei, ainda achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Na Casa dos Gritos, depois da janta – Marlene foi rápida e Sirius manifestou-se logo em seguida.

-Vamos para Hogsmeade para comprar algumas bugigangas e depois nos reunimos lá pra papear e farrear bastante. O outro casal alegre também vai.

-Hmm... O Remus não vai ficar chateado em ter que ir pra lá de novo?

-Ah, nem. Lily, por que o Remus ficaria chateado em ir para o lugar onde ele passou os dias mais divertidos da vida?

-Enfim, não ousem sumir de nossas vistas e faltarem, hein? – Marlene piscou e, lado a lado com Sirius, continuou seu trajeto pelos terrenos de Hogwarts sem olhar para trás.

Tiago começou a rir e eu o acompanhei. Merlin, eles piraram?

-Percebeu como eles utilizaram o plural para falar?

-Percebi - troquei um olhar significativo com o maroto. – Quando eu comecei a fazer isso, Rachel tirou sarro de mim.

-Bom, é um começo, lírio. Pelo menos ficaram mais civilizados.

-Sabe que eu adoro quando você me chama de lírio? – Eu sorri largamente, voltando a enlaçar o pescoço do grifinório.

-Mesmo? – Depois de retribuir o sorriso maroto, ele me deu um selinho. – Você costumava odiar quando eu te chamava assim.

-_Costumava_ sendo a palavra-chave.

-Sabe, acho que eu gosto dessa nova Lily – e ele me beijou de uma forma tão intensa que eu não consegui rir nem respirar.

-Ok, Potter – recuperei o fôlego tempos depois. – Agora você precisa terminar de me ajudar com aquelas conjurações complexas que simplesmente não entram na minha cabeça.

-Ah, não... – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás em protesto. – Vai fazer igual ao Aluado, é?

-Remus estava brincando, eu falo sério, vem – comecei a puxá-lo pela mão.

-Você precisa mesmo alimentar seu lado _nerd_?

-Às vezes é bom lembrar que esse meu lado existe – eu sorri, entretida com a cara de desânimo de Tiago. – Vamos, depois eu te ajudo com Poções.

-Poções? Ugh, prefiro outro tipo de recompensa – ele retribuiu o sorriso, só que de maneira bem mais marota, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

* * *

-Festa na Casa dos Gritos, essa é boa – Remus abriu a porta de seu conhecido aposento, uma vez que viemos por Hogsmeade.

-_Lumus_ – outros murmúrios seguiram minha iniciativa.

O lugar não era o mais agradável possível. A madeira arranhada e os pequenos sinais recentes de destruição pareciam retratar bem o sofrimento de Remus. A iluminação fraca, as tábuas na janela e o zumbido de vento por entre as diversas frestas também não ajudavam.

Engoli em seco. Por que raios Sirius e Marlene resolveram comemorar aqui? Aliás, não sei o que eles vêem de tão legal nesse lugar, mas foi justamente aqui que viemos no dia em que a Rachel e o Remus reataram o namoro.

-Vamos, meninas, deixem de frescura – Sirius me empurrou, levando Marlene junto.

-Por aqui – Remus nos guiou pela penumbra até que chegássemos a um cômodo menor, mais arrumado e com menos marcas nas paredes.

Com a ajuda da varinha, ele acendeu uma estranha lâmpada de óleo, que estava pendurada por um fio. Neste momento, pudemos sussurrar _nox_ sem problemas.

-Ah, qual é, vocês já vieram aqui antes – Tiago fez um gesto para que nos aproximássemos, rindo.

Nós nos sentamos no tapete central, juntando algumas almofadas. Percebi o sorriso de Rachel quando foi abraçada, seus olhos percorrendo o cômodo com um certo brilho. Eu sempre soube que ela tinha uma visão diferente das coisas, mas aquela cena me fez ter certeza de que Remus tinha feito uma boa escolha.

Tiago ficou o tempo todo com braço em cima de meus ombros. Sirius e Marlene ficaram de lados opostos da roda, depois de terem colocado uma garrafa de hidromel e alguns petiscos no centro.

-Precisamos de copos... Alguém se habilita? – Tiago encarou-me descaradamente, abrindo um sorriso, humpf.

-Não me faça pagar esse mico.

-Vamos, Lily, você consegue, copos são fáceis.

Eu torci o nariz. Por mais fácil que fosse, aquilo ainda era algo que me incomodava. Depois de algum esforço, no entanto, todos já estavam com copos em mãos. Sirius nos serviu.

-À ousadia de Merlin em colocar o persistente do Pontas e a confusa da Lily juntos! – O moreno levantou o copo e, em meio a risos, foi acompanhado pelos demais presentes.

-Ao nosso inacreditável sétimo ano, que, sem dúvida alguma, tem sido o melhor que Hogwarts já viu! – Marlene sorriu em uma comemoração rara de se ver.

-E às surpresas que ainda estão por vir, já que os acontecimentos mais revolucionários sempre aparecem no final – Rachel sorriu vulpinamente para Marlene, que apenas revirou os olhos.

-Às luas cheias, que trouxeram mudanças extraordinárias, que nos proporcionaram as madrugadas mais divertidas e as confusões mais construtivas – o olhar de Tiago foi para o casal de amigos, junto com outro sorriso.

-Ao quadribol, que, a partir de um desentendimento bobo, acabou me colocando mais perto do Tiago – encarei-o com uma expressão feliz – e aproximou todos nós.

-Aos nossos corações indômitos, que criaram inúmeros desentendimentos, brigas e sofrimentos – foi a vez de Remus brandir o copo e percorrer o olhar por cada um de nós – mas que, ironicamente, também construíram amizades únicas e laços inseparáveis.

Nós comemoramos tudo, mesmo sabendo que o ano estava longe de terminar. Comemos doces e petiscos, bebemos hidromel, cantarolamos, fizemos alguns jogos, tiramos sarro dos sonserinos, relembramos histórias engraçadas, infernizamos a Marlene e o Sirius, vasculhamos toda a Casa dos Gritos e, em instante algum, nos cansamos.

Amigos são aqueles que estão sempre presentes, que aconselham, que apóiam, mas também discordam e brigam, que corrigem, que alegram o dia e tornam o que seria uma simples companhia em algo completamente novo. Se Merlin algum dia resolveu botar a cabeça branca pra funcionar, com certeza foi quando criou esse círculo de amizade que beira a perfeição.

Quando sentimos que já era muito mais tarde do que deveria ser, Remus deitou no colchão, acolhendo Rachel em um abraço apertado, Sirius conjurou uma rede para Marlene e dormiu em meio a uma pilha de almofadas, eu acabei no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Tiago, que permaneceu ao meu lado. Lá, tendo calor do homem que virou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo, eu adormeci.

* * *

**Eu não ia postar hoje, mas a abolição das minhas aulas vespertinas me animaram. Viva a seleção! \o/**

**Pois é, o capítulo foi bem em clima de despedida, não? Como eu já tinha antecipado, este é tão - ou nem tanto - aguardado final de _Corações Indômitos_. Mentira, ainda tem um epílogo cativante com uma cena meio que nostálgica e uma pontinha de Sirius/Marlene ^^ Ele se passa no dia anterior do prólogo, se não me engano.**

**That's all, folks, vou calar-me antes que essa nota vire um discurso, afinal, ainda terei o epílogo para desabafar ;D Até breve o/  
**


	27. Epílogo

**_-Epílogo-_**

O par de asinhas douradas movia-se com graciosidade, traçando uma rota circular, até que meus dedos acabaram com sua alegria. Minha mente era capaz refletir sobre uma vida inteira e, ainda assim, manter o foco naquela bolinha. Não importa o quanto ela tente, eu sempre serei mais rápida, sempre a capturarei com destreza, recebendo aplausos calorosos e sorrindo gloriosamente.

Bom, eu posso ter ficado mais ousada, mas não perdi toda a imbecilidade. Acontece que, desta vez, ninguém me aplaudiu. Debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, deitada com a cabeça no colo de Tiago, eu tornei a soltar o pomo, capturando-o novamente em seguida.

-Onde você arranjou isso? – ele me perguntou.

-Roubei – respondi com descaso, ainda concentrada na minha diversão pessoal. Minha aguçada visão periférica captou um revirar de olhos de Tiago.

Agora de canhota, passei a abusar de meus reflexos, em capturas cada vez mais rápidas e precisas.

-Por que você roubou o pomo?

-Eu preciso treinar.

-Você odeia treinar, Lily.

-Mentira – minha voz saiu bastante aerada, já que tive que me esticar ao máximo para não deixar a bolinha voar longe demais. – Além do mais, amanhã é o nosso jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, lembra?

-Você não precisa disso.

-Eu sei que não.

Dessa vez, eu aumentei o grau de dificuldade. No último instante, fiz uma alavanca de braço tão veloz que ela acabou me pondo sentada.

Ouvi aplausos. Quando virei a cabeça, notei que, na margem oposta do lago, alguns grifinórios pareciam empolgados com minha pequena exibição. Eu sorri para eles, orgulhosa por ter fãs. É, fãs, Merlin, ouviu?

-Guarda isso, Lily – o tom reprovador de Tiago não me agradou.

-Deixa eu me divertir – tornei a apoiar a nuca em seu colo e a libertar o pomo. – Tenho que comemorar o fim do stress dos N.I.E.M.s.

-É sério, lírio...

-Qual o problema? – Uma captura um pouco mais extraordinária alegrou novamente os pequenos grifinórios.

-O problema é que não é hora pra isso. Eu amo quadribol, mas eu adoraria se você soubesse separar os momentos de treino dos _nossos_ momentos.

-Se isso te incomoda... – com um último movimento célebre, apanhei o pomo e o guardei no bolso das vestes grifinórias.

-Acabei de ter um _déjà vu_ – acompanhei o riso de Remus com os olhos. Ele estava deitado na grama, usando a mochila como travesseiro, abraçado com a namorada.

Tiago gargalhou. Não faço a mínima idéia do que aqueles dois estavam falando, nem entendi por que aquilo tinha graça, mas sentei-me e apoiei-me no _meu_ namorado, que passou o braço atrás de mim para me acolher.

-Pois é, Aluado, mas acho que melhoramos. Você trocou seu livro chato pela Rachel, ela trocou o mala do Stebbins por você e eu troquei minha pequena exibição pela Lily.

-E eu, não melhorei não? – Levantei uma sobrancelha, mesmo sem saber de qual recordação pré-histórica ele falava.

-Bom, você parou de me dar sermão e me desprezar, acho que é uma evolução – ele riu. – Só que eu preferia que você não tivesse me incorporado.

-Ahn?

-Nada não, lírio, apenas me dá um pouquinho de atenção, vai.

-Quanta carência afetiva – em meio a um sorriso, eu o beijei rapidamente.

-Nem tudo mudou – Rachel usou a cabeça para indicar o belo casal de morenos, que, mais adiante, parecia discutir.

-Bom, eles mudaram bastante desde o quinto ano – havia divertimento na voz de Remus. – De qualquer forma, os dois ainda têm quase um mês para mudarem mais um pouco.

Por algum tempo, ficamos observando os morenos. Eu sei, não era algo legal de se fazer, só que nós somos intrometidos, Merlin. A verdade é que as coisas seriam muito mais divertidas se Sirius e Marlene começassem a namorar... Nós poderíamos fazer programas de casais com toda a turma sem deixar ninguém constrangido, sei lá.

Minha curiosidade trouxe-me de volta à Hogwarts quando percebeu que eles tinham diminuído o tom de voz. A impressão que eu tive foi que eles tinham se aproximado mais um pouco e que não discutiam mais. Juro que ouvi meu bom senso desejar-lhes privacidade, mas tudo o que meu lado maroto captou foi uma troca intensa de olhares azulados.

-Ei, Rachel, aposto dois galeões que eles acabam ficando de novo até semana que vem – pude sentir o sorriso provocativo de Tiago ao meu lado.

Eu ri. Tiago e Rachel adoravam fazer especulações e apostas. Aqueles dois às vezes se pareciam tanto que eu chegava a trocar olhares completamente compreensivos com Remus.

-Por mim tudo bem, mas esses galeões serão meus se eles se beijarem nos próximos quinze minutos.

Arqueei a sobrancelha direita com a ousadia da Rachel. Apesar de Tiago ter demonstrado alguma surpresa, ele levantou o polegar em um sinal positivo.

Nós quatro viramos novamente para Sirius e Marlene. Até onde eu sei, faz algumas semanas que eles não ficam mais... nem entre si nem com mais ninguém. Marlene não é a pessoa mais aberta do mundo quando o assunto é "o Black", mas eu tenho certeza de que alguma coisa mudou entre eles.

Sei lá, não duvido de mais nada nesse mundo. Depois que Merlin me surpreendeu com um sétimo ano que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo, eu passei acreditar que até o titio Voldie pode mudar. Bom, não levem isso ao pé da letra. Ainda assim, quando eu penso que Tiago Potter está ao meu lado, me abraçando, me beijando, me chamando de "meu lírio" – e eu gostando disso –, fazendo-me juras de amor e arrancando de mim coisas como "eu te amo" e "meu namorado", eu olho para a Lene e o Sirius e penso: por que não?

Sorri quando eles pararam de falar e pareceram respirar fundo. Apertei a mão de Tiago quando Sirius deu um passo para frente. Segurei a respiração quando Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa. Ela sorriu. Ele ficou sério. Ela o puxou para gola. Eles se beijaram. Um beijo quase tão súbito quanto ao que eu dei em Tiago, porém, com uma sutileza que eu jamais vira naqueles dois. Um beijo lento, apaixonado.

Meu sorriso se alargou no exato momento em que eles se separaram. No entanto, aquela separação foi tão breve que eu não tive tempo de comentar nada. No instante seguinte, o nível de amasso dos morenos superou o cinematográfico.

Eu, Tiago, Remus e Rachel trocamos olhares instantâneos e expressões mistas de espanto e satisfação. Naquele momento, tudo o que conseguimos dizer foi:

-Wow.

* * *

**Haha, epílogo postado. Podem me chamar de idiota, mas eu estou emocionada ^^" Acontece que esta fic partiu de uma simples ideia de colocar a Lily como apanhadora e, de repente, os personagens ganharam vida na minha cabeça, suas falas ecoavam no meu cérebro e não me deixavam em paz enquanto eu não as digitava xD Eu acabei escrevendo muito impulsivamente, as palavras iam direto do além para os meus dedos, sem passar pela razão huauahuauauau Talvez por isso alguns capítulos tenham ficado realmente legais e outros simplesmente... normais rss**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta Lily confusa e melodramática, mas que, acima de tudo, tem um bom coração. Espero também que tenham gostado da minha amada OC, Rachel Leans, sempre alegre, espontânea e otimista, mas perturbadora como só a Lily e a Lene sabem rss Entenderei se tiverem ficado de saco cheio delas, no entanto huahauuaha Adorei mesmo brincar com todos os personagens da JK, foi mais divertido do que eu esperava xD**

**Agradeço a todos que me aguentaram até aqui, principalmente aos que comentaram, já que não há nada mais animador e gratificante do que abrir a caixa de e-mails e ver que alguém enviou uma review ^^ foi graças a vocês que, depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, voltei a pegar gosto pela coisa haha. E se você ainda não deixou nenhum comentário, gostaria muito que, pelo menos desta vez, deixasse sua marca, falasse do que gostou e do que não gostou, sei lá, alguma coisa, tenho certeza de que você tem uma opinião xD**

**Enfim, obrigada a todos mais uma vez e, quem sabe, até a próxima fic o/  
**


End file.
